Una historia más
by fanclere
Summary: AU Morrilla, ¿Qué pasaría si el destino te permitiera conocer a la actriz de tus sueños? Jennifer estudia y trabaja duro para poder triunfar, tiene una vida tranquila con sus amigas e idolatra a lana Parrilla, la actriz revelación del momento, mas los caprichos del destino la llevarán a conocerla de una manera bastante inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque la quiero demasiado, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque adora como escribo, a mi tatita Vero porque la adoro, a mi Alex porque ella me insistió con el Morrilla, a bego porque sigue sin querer disfrazarse conmigo y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1 TARDE DE CINE**

El sonido estridente del despertador la obligó a saltar en la cama, aun adormilado y con retazos de un sueño agradable bailando en su mente. Miró la hora y se levantó maldiciendo con toda su alma, llegaba tarde, muy tarde.

Tras una ducha reparadora y ya vestida, arregló sus rubios cabellos frente al espejo y tapó con maquillaje sus ojeras, trabajar de noche y estudiar temprano terminaría matándola pero necesitaba el dinero y no podía renunciar a su paga.

Salió con prisa, rogando no perder el metro que la llevaba a la escuela de teatro moderna de Boston donde esperaba licenciarse ese mismo año en artes escénicas, reprimió un bostezo y ojeó la hora en el reloj de su teléfono, verificando que tenía varios mensajes a los que no prestó atención hasta estar segura dentro del vagón del metro.

Una vez sentada y más tranquila, ojeó las conversaciones que tenía en su teléfono y una sonrisa nació en su rostro. Diana le había escrito, recordándole que esa tarde se verían aprovechando que ambas tenían libre, una tarde de cine y palomitas, cerveza fría y cotilleos, lo mejor para superar el mal trago de llegar tarde a clase.

Diana era su mejor amiga, se conocían desde niñas, desde que tenían uso de razón, llegaron a tener un intento de relación amorosa pero no salió bien, al fin y al cabo la amistad que tenían era demasiado importante para ambas como para joderla metiendo el amor de por medio… poco después llegó Luci a su vida y ellas se quedaron como siempre habían estado, siendo hermanas que no comparten sangre.

A pesar de que nunca veía a su familia ya que estaban en otro estado, nunca se sintió sola, no cuando casi cada día Diana y Luci se pasaban por el bar a verla en sus eternos turnos de trabajo, a veces solas y a veces con el resto del grupo, un grupo sólido de amigas, casi familia para ella, todas compartían la misma pasión desde hacía años, la misma obsesión, Lana Parrilla.

La niña prodigio de la actuación creció siendo famosa y todas ellas habían crecido siguiendo su trayectoria, amándola, idolatrándola…

Mirando la imagen en su fondo de pantalla, morena de ojos oscuros, penetrantes, una sonrisa que robaba el aliento, una cicatriz sobre su labio superior, al parecer un arañazo de un gato asustado… un suspiro escapó de sus labios, estaba completamente enamorada de esa mujer, una mujer inalcanzable, una mujer que jamás sabría de su existencia.

La voz mecánica anunció su parada y volvió a correr, esquivó peatones a diestro y siniestro hasta entrar en el edificio donde estudiaba, corriendo aun, intentando no hacer ruido hasta su aula, entrando de sopetón y recibiendo la penetrante mirada de su profesor, volvía a llegar tarde.

-"Señorita Morrison, tarde una vez más… Tome asiento y permítame continuar con la clase"

 **-Lo siento, no sonó el despertador**

-"Está en la institución con una beca Jennifer, no desperdicie su talento, procure ser puntual"

- **Sí señor, no volverá a suceder**

Suspirando tomó asiento y atendió a la clase todo cuánto pudo, intentando disimular los bostezos, tantas horas tras la barra la dejaban aturdida y agotada. Demasiado cansada para prestar atención a la historia del teatro moderno, ella quería actuar no aprender fechas y nombres.

Las horas fueron pasando eternamente, como siempre que te aburres en exceso, hasta que finalmente terminaron las clases y salió como alma que lleva el diablo para encontrarse a Diana apoyada contra su moto en la puerta de la institución. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y su amiga le tendió un casco, también sonriendo.

-"¿Estás preparada rubia?"

 **-No es la primera vez que me monto en la moto contigo**

-"Luci consiguió Toletum en HD, podremos ver cada arruga de Lana, como si la tuviésemos delante"

 **-No puedo esperar, adoro Toletum**

-"¿Cuántas veces la has visto?"

 **-No lo sé, unas mil**

Con una carcajada su amiga encendió la moto y volaron por el asfalto hasta su pequeño apartamento, ahí Luci ya las esperaba.

Tras un abrazo y una rápida charla para ponerse al día, ayudó a su anfitriona a preparar algo de comer mientras Diana preparaba el salón para ver la película en condiciones, poniendo los altavoces, el home cinema, la luz necesaria etc.

No hacía mucho que lanzaron Toletum al mercado, era una película fascinante y más porque lana tenía el papel protagonista, ella era la joven que desestabiliza el gobierno autoritario por amor, Jennifer adoraba esa película, todos sus matices, la trama, los diálogos, todo… aunque adoraba cualquier cosa que llevase el nombre de Lana, la morena era su mayor obsesión.

Tras una buena comida, unas cervezas y una charla animada, Diana preparó palomitas con toda la ceremonia y pusieron la película. En cuanto esta empezó y apareció lana en pantalla, ni una mosca se podía oír en ese salón, Jennifer tenía sus ojos claros fascinados por la joven actriz, repetía en su mente los diálogos, fascinada con el corazón desbocado ante la belleza de la joven, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Cuando terminó la película, la tertulia con sus amigas se alargó demasiado, comentando matices, escenas, todo lo que se les ocurriera hasta bien entrada la noche, solo entonces Jennifer se despidió y partió hacia su casa agotada, sabía que al tocar la cama se quedaría dormida.

Entró en su pequeño apartamento, directa a la cama sin apenas desvestirse, al día siguiente tenía clase y turno doble en el bar, así era su vida, estudiar y trabajar, trabajar y estudiar, pasando sus ratos libre pensando en Lana Parrilla, una mujer a la que adoraba, una mujer a la que jamás conocería, completamente inalcanzable.

Con los ojos perdidos en el techo de su habitación, rememoró cada momento de la película que acababa de ver, el rostro de Lana, su parte favorita, cuando ascendía a la torre herida de muerte para rescatar a su amada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven y poco a poco se fue sumiendo en la inconsciencia sin saber que su vida pronto iba a cambiar, que una historia se estaba forjando y ella era la protagonista.

Se durmió, soñando una vez más con lana sin saber que el azar o el destino provocarían que sus sueños, de un modo u otro se harían realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque la echo de menos, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita vero porque es un sol, a mi princesita gen porque cada día es más importante, a mi Alex porque me alegra mucho tenerla en mi vida, a Bego porque la conseguiré convencer de que se disfrace y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2 CONOCIENDO INTERNET**

Resopló por enésima vez, sus pies se movían con vida propia sentada en ese sillón de piel oscuro mientras el sol entraba por el gran ventanal con visas al mar, el lugar que más le gustaba de su enorme morada, enorme y solitaria, enormemente aburrida.

Sus ojos oscuros clavados en su agente, desafiándolo, buscando un poco de entretenimiento pues si no estaba rodando no sabía en qué ocupar su tiempo. Fred la miraba en silencio, necesitaba dar una respuesta sobre el próximo proyecto de la actriz pero esta parecía no escucharle, tenía prisa por marcharse y no podía hacerlo sin que Lana aceptase uno de los guiones que le había proporcionado, guiones que la joven se había negado a leer deliberadamente, sacándolo de sus casillas.

Sin dejarse intimidar ya que conocía a Lana desde que esta era una niña, permaneció sentado frente a ella, dispuesto a salir victorioso en ese juego que la actriz había iniciado. Sin dejar que su sonrisa irónica le afectara, la contempló maravillándose una vez más por sus rasgos perfectos, su belleza sublime, sus ojos oscuros como la noche al igual que sus cabellos, con el corte último modelo que miles de jovencitas imitaban intentando parecerse a su diosa, sus labios, rojos como la sangre coronados por la cicatriz, sello de su identidad, por la que era reconocida y altamente valorada. Contemplándola se lamento una vez más que la joven actriz caminase por la otra acera, Lana se sentía orgullosa de ello, a pesar de que aceptaba buenos papeles los que la llevaron a la fama fueron siempre en películas de temática homosexual donde se sentía en su salsa tras haber salido del armario con tan solo quince años. Un desperdicio, pensó su agente que de buen grado le habría gustado tener una aventura con la muchacha.

Lana estaba aburrida, se notaba en el tedio en sus facciones, la vida que mostraban las revistas estaba lejos de ser real, la verdad era que su fama a temprana edad la obligó a ser una chica solitaria, no tuvo una infancia normal ni tiempo para hacer amigos, los pocos que tenía buscaban aprovecharse de su inmensa fortuna y de su fama por lo que la joven se sentía hastiada. No se le conocía relación alguna pues tras su máscara de insolencia y de ser dura como una roca, en el fondo Lana era una romántica empedernida, deseaba ardientemente que la amasen, simplemente a ella y no a su carrera y su talonario.

Cansado de seguir en ese estúpido juego, el hombre resopló pasando la mano por sus cabellos y rompió el silencio, provocando en la actriz una sonrisa de victoria.

 **-¿Cuál de ellos escoges Lana? Tengo que dar hoy una respuesta**

-"¿Jugamos al parchís? Debo tener uno en alguna parte"

 **-Lana, en una hora tengo una reunión con los productores y tengo que darles una respuesta**

-"Pues elige tú, a mi me da igual"

 **-Ni siquiera los has leído**

-"Será más basura adolescente, sinceramente no me importa, mientras pueda trabajar, me muero de asco aquí sin hacer nada"

 **-¿Por qué no socializas? Seguro que habrá docenas de personas felices de la vida si sales con ellos a tomar un café**

-"Claro que sí, porque saldrán en las revistas y se hinchará su orgullo… Paso de esa gente, quiero socializar con alguien normal"

 **-Lo tienes difícil, eres famosa te guste o no. Entonces ¿Cuál me llevo?**

-"Ya te he dicho que elijas tú"

 **-Si luego no te gusta no quiero cambios de último momento, si firmo el contrato con la productora estará hecho y tendrás que rodar esa película te guste o no**

-"Como quieras… Vete ya, me aburres"

Cogiendo las copias de los guiones, Fred se despidió de Lana sin que esta se dignara a levantarse del sofá, con la mirada oscura perdida más allá del ventanal, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y soledad. Resoplando se fue a la puerta, sabía qué guión escoger, el que más dinero había ofrecido, **Villian.** Una aventura de ciencia ficción que tendría muy buena acogida dado el tirón de Star Wars que había asolado el país ese último año.

Con Fred fuera de su casa, Lana se levantó, sus pies descalzos en contacto con el frío mármol la relajaron al instante, aprovechando que se había quedado sola se cambió la ropa, quedando en braguitas y una camiseta de publicidad tres tallas mayor, deambulando por su hogar buscando con qué entretenerse. Su teléfono se iluminaba avisándole de que tenía mensajes sin leer mas al echarle un vistazo suspiró cansada, las mismas personas de siempre, falsas e interesadas, invitaciones a fiestas exclusivas solo para otorgar publicidad, estaba cansada de todo eso, ese submundo derivado de una fama que ella no deseaba mas al ser una niña bonita y movida por los deseos de su madre alcanzó demasiado temprano.

Tiró dicho aparato contra el sofá sin mucho cuidado y se tumbó mirando al techo, podía poner la televisión, alguna película, mas lo descartó pues no tenía muchas ganas de sumergirse en la pequeña pantalla. Suspiró una vez más y, cerrando los ojos, se preguntó cómo la vería la gente de a pie, la gente normal que vive su día a día con metas y sueños, con preocupaciones, vidas cotidianas que ella envidiaba en silencio.

Una pequeña idea producto de su más profundo aburrimiento nació en su mente, levantándose con una sonrisa, no entendía cómo no lo había pensado antes, había una ventana al mundo exterior donde el anonimato le serviría de escudo, donde podía ser ella misma sin el peso de la fama sobre sus hombros, Internet.

Sin pensarlo se tomó su pequeño portátil y lo encendió con el cosquilleo y la pequeña euforia de haber encontrado un entretenimiento, sin saber muy bien qué buscar, dónde meterse, sin saber que ese pequeño acto iba a cambiarle la vida.

Jennifer volvió a casa agarrotada de las clases, se tumbó en su cama unos instantes y se dedicó a contestar los mensajes de sus amigas en el teléfono, asegurándoles que el sábado libraba en el bar y podían verse todas para tomar unas cervezas y ver Toletum una vez más, no se cansaba de esa película.

Tras comer un poco de las sobras que guardaba en la nevera sin ganas de cocinar, se fijó en la hora constatando que le quedaba mucho para ir al trabajo, con una sonrisa se relajó, era su momento, el momento en el que entraba en el foro para contactar con gente como ella, más personas que idolatraban a Lana, la actriz era su tema de conversación y disfrutaba comentando las películas y los eventos a los que esta asistía con gente de todo el mundo.

Encendió su ordenador y rápidamente puso la dirección en el buscador, entrando a su pequeño mundo de internet ávida de nuevas noticias, se rumoreaba que Lana iba a firmar por una nueva película y esperaba que ya se supiera algo más sobra la temática, fechas de estreno, etc.

Al insertar su nik, una sonrisa divertida nació en su rostro recordando como Diana le había puesto ese mote estando en el instituto, cuando se negaba a aceptar que le encantaban las mujeres al no considerarlo normal, mucho había llovido desde entonces mas era un recuerdo de su pasado que le gustaba.

GayMo está en línea, salió en su pantalla y automáticamente sus conocidos la saludaron, entablando así una conversación. Llevaba años entrando en el foro, conocía casi todos los niks, compartían información día a día, se sentía a gusto en internet, le gustaba.

Tras un par de minutos compartiendo ideas, conjeturas sobre la nueva película de Lana, un nik desconocido entró en línea, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, mas no le dio mucha importancia, Lana levantaba pasiones y cada día tenía más fans, el foro estaba abierto a todo el mundo.

De pronto el desconocido empezó a hablar, provocando una auténtica guerra dialéctica y la confusión de la rubia pues no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

 **Lanely:** ¿Aquí se habla de Lana Parrilla? Yo creo que es una niña rica e insolente, no merece la pena que le dediquen un foro

 **RegaLana:** ¿Tú quién eres? Si no te gusta ella para que entras, vete por dónde has venido subnormal

 **LoveLana:** Eso, márchate, lo que tienes es envidia porque ella es perfecta y tú patético o patética

 **Lana4ever:** Creo que te has perdido, el camino a vete a la mierda no es por aquí

 **Lanely:** jajajaja vosotros sí que sois patéticos, insultando así de buenas a primeras

Jennifer analizaba la conversación con el ceño fruncido, quizás el nuevo usuario se había equivocado de foro, tampoco tenían por qué devorarlo así, si se perdía le respeto se perdía la razón.

 **GayMo:** Calma chicos, no hay que insultar tampoco, "Lanely" en este lugar se habla de Lana, es donde nos reunimos los fans, si ella no te gusta no tienes porque entrar, no tiene por qué gustarle a todo el mundo

Sintiéndose satisfecha con su comentario, espero que el desconocido o la desconocida se desconectasen sin prestar mucha atención a la locura verbal que se había instaurado ya que el resto de usuarios no habían hecho caso a su petición de respeto y seguían soltando improperios a diestro y siniestro, cuando la ventana emergente de un mensaje privado captó su atención. Era del desconocido por lo que su estupor creció a pasos agigantados.

 **Lanely:** Hola…

 **GayMo:** Hola

 **Lanely:** Me gusta tu nik, es divertido

 **GayMo:** Gracias… ¿Qué quieres? Te has metido en la boca del lobo, si no te gusta Lana no entiendo porqué has entrado en su foro

 **Lanely:** Sí que me gusta Lana, solo hice un pequeño experimento y funcionó

 **GayMo:** ¿A sí? ¿Qué experimento?

 **Lanely:** Descartar a los idiotas y hablar con alguien que merezca la pena, con internet nunca se sabe

 **GayMo:** ¿Yo merezco la pena?

 **Lanely:** Eres el único o la única que vale la pena, al menos de los que están en línea, siguen atacándome

 **GayMo:** Única, ¿Te parece divertido que te ataquen?

 **Lanely:** Me trae sin cuidado, no los voy a ver en mi vida

Sin saber por qué Jennifer se encontró a sí misma sonriendo, la conversación con ese desconocido era fresca y divertida, sin saber por qué quiso conocer más sobre él, al fin y al cabo al resto sí los conocía.

 **GayMo:** ¿Y tú eres chico o chica?

 **Lanely:** Mujer, aunque creo que aun tengo algo de niña, no me gusta crecer ¿cuántos años tienes?

 **GayMo:** 25 ¿Y tú?

 **Lanely:** 28, eres más niña que yo

 **GayMo:** Jajajaja oye me he de ir a trabajar, pero contra todo pronóstico me gustó hablar contigo, espero encontrarte mañana y seguimos hablando.

 **Lanely:** Claro, hasta mañana, a mí también me gustó hablar contigo

Jennifer se desconectó en el acto y salió corriendo hacia el bar, aun pensando en la extraña conversación que acababa de tener sin saber que al otro lado del país lana Parrilla sonreía como una idiota, no había sido mala idea entra en internet, la conversación con esa tal GayMo había sido divertida. Quizás podía tener una amiga después de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque la necesito más de lo que cree, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque la quiero, a mi princesita Gen porque es lo mejor de mi vida, a Alex porque siempre me regala sonrisas, a Bego porque es de lo mejor que hay en el mundo y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3 LLÁMAME JENNIFER**

Tras una larga y extraña semana, llegó el sábado y con él la reunión con sus amigas que tanto había ansiado. Hacía tiempo que no veían todas juntas por una cosa u otra pero esa noche por fin podían coincidir, sonreía inconscientemente sentada en la barra de ese bar esperando a Diana mientras daba vueltas a un botellín de cerveza, pensando en todo y nada, mientras tomaba lentamente un trago tras otro de ese exquisito elixir rubio.

Se acercaban sus exámenes, los turnos en el bar eran caóticos y aun así había encontrado tiempo para estar online esperando tarde tras tarde a su misteriosa nueva amiga. Tras esa primera conversación que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa no pudo evitar buscarla lo que quedaba de semana y siempre la encontraba, esperándola a ella pues el resto del foro no reparaba en su presencia, cansados ya de despotricar a diestro y siniestro, olvidando el asunto de aquella primera charla en el chat.

Siempre conseguía sacarle alguna carcajada con sus ocurrencias o le demostraba que era inteligente y despierta, la encontraba cautivadora y fascinante sin saber apenas de ella. Fue extraño como se abrió la puerta de la confianza, amparadas por el anonimato que otorgaba internet, podía ser cualquiera quien estuviese al otro lado de esa pantalla y aun así Jennifer se abrió a ella, contándole su día a día, su caótica vida una y otra vez.

Miró el reloj y suspiró pensando que Diana se retrasaba cuando un mensaje la alertó y leyéndolo descubrió que su amiga había tenido un imprevisto. Se pidió una cerveza más pues debía esperarla un buen rato y decidió entrar al foro desde su teléfono, quizás su nueva amiga estuviera online.

Nada más conectarse la ventana emergente con el mensaje privado le provocó una sonrisa, no se equivocaba, ella estaba ahí dispuesta a regañarla seguramente.

 **Lanely:** ¿Tú no tenías una reunión con tus amigas?

 **GayMo:** Se retrasan y me aburro ¿Cómo estás?

 **Lanely:** Pensando que tomar para cenar ¿Chino o Pizza?

 **GayMo:** Pizza, sin duda ¿Cómo fue tu día?

 **Lanely:** Tranquilo, aun no vuelvo al trabajo ¿Y el tuyo?

 **GayMo:** Presenté algunos trabajos y libro en el bar así que tranquilo también, ahora me estoy tomando una rubia y espero a Diana, no creo que tarde en llegar

 **Lanely:** ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Tequilas? ¿Casinos?

 **GayMo:** Casi… Vamos a beber cerveza y a ver Toletum una vez más

 **Lanely:** Seguro que ya te la sabes de memoria de tantas veces que la has visto… ¿Quiénes seréis? ¿Diana, Luci y tú?

 **GayMo:** No, esta vez estará toda la tropa

 **Lanely:** Suena divertido

 **GayMo:** Bueno, supongo, son mis amigas y las adoro pero no encuentro especialmente divertido aguantar velas durante toda la noche… Estará Diana con Luci, Anto y Gen, creo que nunca te hablé de ellas, son majas pero unas pesadas que gritan a bombo y platillo lo mucho que se aman, también estará Alex con su novio, ella es la única que sale con un chico aunque el pobre está curado de espantos, con nosotras como para no estarlo…

 **Lanely:** Jajajaja pobrecita, rodeada de amor, dime que la casa no está llena de corazones y querubines

 **GayMo:** Jajajajaja No, además que ellos hagan lo que quieran, yo con tener a Lana en pantalla y en HD me conformo… Aunque creo que Diana me ha preparado una cita para hoy

 **Lanely:** Entonces disfruta señorita GayMo, la noche es joven

 **GayMo:** Creo que a estas alturas puedes llamarme Jennifer, acaba de llegar Diana, ya te contaré si fue un desastre o la mejor noche de mi vida

 **Lanely:** Ok Ok disfruta.

GayMo se ha desconectado, cuando ese mensaje apareció en la pantalla de su mac Lana le dio un trago a su cerveza y se estiró con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Durante esa semana se había sentido viva una vez más, podía compartir una conversación agradable y sincera con alguien real, alguien que no vivía en su mundo de prensa rosa y sonrisas fingidas. Se levantó para pedir una pizza, aun con la sonrisa en los labios pensando en Jennifer, la muchacha le había confiado su nombre, un nombre hermoso… De pronto frenó en seco, un gesto de horror se dibujó en sus rasgos, si Jennifer le había confiado su nombre esperaría a cambio lo mismo y ese juego que inició por mero aburrimiento se tornaría real y peligroso en cuestión de segundos…Tenía que pensar cómo salir del lío en el que se había metido, lana no era un nombre muy común, para nada común…

Ajena a que acababa de cortar el contacto con la mismísima lana Parrilla, Jennifer sonrió en dirección a su amiga que se dirigía a ella con las manos en los bolsillos de atrás y a paso decidido.

-"¿Qué tomas? ¿Cerveza?"

 **-Sí, te estaba esperando ¿Nos vamos?**

-"¿Con quién hablabas? Sonreías como una idiota"

- **Pues, ya sabes, con esta chica, la del foro**

-"¿Hablabas con una chica de internet?"

 **-Sí, bueno, llevo hablando con ella toda la semana, es maja**

-"Sol también lo es"

 **-¿Sol la amiga de Luci? ¿La que está perdidamente enamorada y no se atreve a confesarlo?**

-"La misma, quizás no sea tu amor eterno pero te ayudará a pasar el rato, puede ser divertido"

 **-No sé Di…**

-"Vamos Jen ¿Cuánto hace que no tienes un orgasmo?"

 **-No me puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación**

-"Yo sí, te recuerdo que te conozco mejor que nadie, fui tu primera vez Gaymo"

 **-A veces te odio**

-"Conócela al menos, después haz lo que quieras"

En silencio salieron del bar en dirección a casa donde el resto ya las estaba esperando. Jen andaba pensativa, analizando su vida, Diana tenía razón hacía demasiado tiempo que no se dejaba llevar, que no disfrutaba de la vida, del cariño humano, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Sin quererlo sus recuerdos la llevaron a tantos años atrás, cuando su amistad derivó en algo más, cuando Diana y ella decidieron descubrir lo que era enamorarse y lo hicieron juntas, como dos niñas. Recordó esa primera vez, los nervios, las risas, no pudo ser mejor, su primera vez fue con la mujer a quien confiaría su vida de ser necesario, a la que conocía desde siempre y a la que amaba, de forma torpe y fuera de control pero la amaba.

Recordó aquellos primeros besos, inalterados en el tiempo, caricias cada vez más atrevidas, el deseo propio de la inconsciencia y la juventud, sentirse dueños del mundo, invencibles e imperecederos, en ese momento eran eternas y nada podía romperlas o dañarlas, eran una pues siempre lo habían sido.

Mas no fueron eternas, la madurez golpeó con fuerza en sus vidas, descubriendo que jamás dejaron de ser más que amigas y al llegar Luci arrebatándole el corazón a Diana, las cosas simplemente volvieron a su cauce natural, volvieron a ser las amigas que siempre fueron antes de confundir sus sentimientos y catalogarlos de amor durante un tiempo efímero.

Aterrizó en el presente cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado, Luci salió a recibirla besando con cariño los labios de su chica y abrazando con fuerza a Jennifer, guiándolas al salón donde el resto del grupo ya esperaba.

Saludaron con alegría a Anto y a Gen, estas estaban sentadas en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas y de vez en cuando se miraban con los ojos brillantes, llevaban juntas más de tres años y aun no se había apagado en ellas la chispa de esos primeros días.

Anto era una de esas mujeres que soñaba despierta las veinticuatro horas, de cabellos negros y mirada azul penetrante, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y con ideas brillantes, aspiraba a ser escritora y trabajaba bastante en ello aunque su vocación eran los niños, trabajaba en una escuela infantil y, a pesar de llegar a casa completamente manchada, no cambiaba su vida por nada del mundo. Gen era dulce y sencilla, siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo para todo el mundo, su mirada color miel era cálida y agradable mientras sus cabellos caían por su espalda como una tierna cascada de rizos color café. Estudiaba periodismo, estaba terminando su último año y aspiraba a entrar en una de las grandes cadenas del estado.

Tras saludarlas escuchó un grito de alegría y como un huracán, Alex entró en la estancia directa a sus brazos. Más o menos de su misma altura, de ojos marrones y cabellos largos color oscuro, Alex provenía de España aunque prácticamente se consideraba Americana, su ascendencia Andaluza le daba una personalidad la mar de característica, simplemente era el alma de la fiesta, extremadamente cariñosa.

Tras abrirse una cerveza y brindar con sus amigas por una noche de sábado juntas, apareció Luci junto a Sol, la muchacha de la que Diana le había hablado. La había visto un par de veces pero no la conocía, era bonita, de cabello claro y rizado, ojos color miel y sonrisa dulce.

Una vez estuvieron todos, hablaron de anécdotas, de sus días, estallando en carcajadas de vez en cuando, sabiendo que aunque se vieran poco eran una familia.

Sin mucha ceremonia pusieron la película, al fin y al cabo por eso se habían reunido, para ver a lana en pantalla y quedarse embelesadas unos instantes ante la belleza y la perfección de la que consideraban su diosa.

Mas esta vez Jennifer no pudo poner atención a la película, en cuanto sus amigas guardaron silencio y se concentraron en la pantalla, en su mente aparecía una y otra vez su extraña amiga de internet. Una sonrisa nació en su rostro cuando un pensamiento la asaltó, le encantaría que su nueva amiga estuviese con ellas compartiendo la velada, compartiendo esa película… lejos estaba de saber que al otro lado del país Lana Parrilla se metía en la cama pensando cómo abordar el tema de su nombre pues no tenía ganas de perder a la única amiga auténtica que tenía en más de diez años.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque la adoro, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque es un cielo, a mi princesita Gen porque es un algodón de azúcar, a Alex porque siempre me saca una sonrisa, a Bego porque sigue siendo la voz de mi razón y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 NUEVAMENTE LA RUTINA**

Le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas en esa cama inmensa, dejando que su mente vagase entre preguntas estúpidas sobre por qué decidió comprarla tan grande si dormiría sola y el teme principal que la había desvelado, revelar su nombre a una extraña conocida en internet.

No entendía por qué demonios se había metido sola en la boca del lobo, podía haber entrado en cualquier foro, había millones en internet, pero ella decidió conocer más de sí misma en boca de sus fans y ahí estaba, sin poder dormir sabiendo que el arreglo a su mal era no conectarse más, aunque esa idea estaba completamente descartada.

No sabía qué tenía Jennifer pero hablar con ella era lo mejor de su día, no iba a perderla pero tampoco deseaba mentir, la joven le había dicho en más de una ocasión que si algo detestaba era la mentira y, aunque dudaba que en algún momento llegasen a conocerse, llegase a comprender una mentira tan pequeña y absurda como un nombre, ella no se sentía bien, no podía hacerlo, no podía crear una falsa identidad si deseaba llegar a alguien siendo ella misma, su fama era su máscara, estaba convencida de ello.

Finalmente la solución llegó a ella como un rayo, provocando en su cansado rostro una sonrisa y agradeciendo interiormente sus raíces latinas, gracias a ellas tenía un segundo nombre, uno común, muy conocido, podía darle ese sin mentir.

Eufórica y completamente emocionada por haber encontrado la solución, se levantó de la cama y encendió el ordenador sin importarle que fuesen las cuatro de la mañana. Jennifer estaba desconectada mas no le importó, envió su mensaje y cerró el portátil sintiéndose mejor, acostándose una vez más y quedando profundamente dormida en poco tiempo.

Jennifer llegó muy tarde a su apartamento, tras ver Toletum con sus amigas estas decidieron que era una idea fantástica salir de copas y ella no pudo negarse. Lo pasó bien bailando y cantando toda la noche, incluso empezó a conocer a Sol, hablar con la muchacha le resultaba agradable y divertido, tenían mucho en común y no se terminaba el tema de conversación.

La velada se alargó de tal manera que eran la cinco cuando caía sobre su colchón durmiéndose en el acto sin tiempo a desvestirse, estaba visiblemente cansada.

A la mañana siguiente, con el sol golpeando su rostro con fuerza, se obligó a levantarse sin apenas ganas de hacerlo, sus pasos arrastrándose por el suelo la llevaron a su minúscula cocina donde preparó café diligentemente. Con dicho brebaje deslizándose por su garganta y devolviéndole un poco de energía, se sentó frente al portátil y lo encendió, entrando mecánicamente al foro donde se abrió ante sus ojos la ventana de un mensaje, su amiga le había escrito sin estar ella en línea, se había acordado de ella mientras estuvo de juerga toda la noche.

 **Lanely:** Espero que lo estés pasando bien, seguramente has repetido en tu cabeza cada diálogo de la película y te has puesto colorada en la parte que a Lana se le ven los pechos ¿Me equivoco? Sé que no aunque jamás lo admitirás. Me gusta tu nombre, Jennifer, algún día debes contarme a qué viene tu Nik, es realmente original. No te molesto más, la cama me llama a gritos, mi nombre es María por cierto, y ya puedo decir que es un placer conocerte.

Ahí estaba otra vez, la sonrisa estúpida que no se borraba de su cara cada vez que leía un mensaje de su nueva amiga, María, un bonito nombre. Se fijó que la joven estaba en línea y no dudo en contestar.

 **GayMo:** Tú nombre también es bonito, debo decir que para mí también es un placer, en cuanto a los pechos de Lana no me pongo colorada, es una ofensa para semejante perfección. Lo pasé muy bien anoche, me convencieron para ir de copas y creo que he perdido la voz en alguna parte de tanto cantar, pero fue divertido. En cuanto a mi nik, es una larga historia que algún día puede que te cuente… ¿Cómo estás tú?

 **Lanely:** Hola! ¿Despierta tan pronto? ¿Después de una noche de fiesta? Me alegra que lo pasaras bien, jajajaja seguro que con la luz apagada no se te vio pero estabas como un tomate, yo bien, acaba de llamarme mi jefe, en un mes vuelvo al trabajo, ya he firmado el contrato

 **GayMo:** ¿Ansiando volver a la rutina?

 **Lanely:** Un poco la verdad, me aburro de estar en casa. ¿Me vas a contar lo de tu Nik? Soy curiosa no puedo evitarlo

 **GayMo:** No hoy… Seré mala un tiempo… ¿De dónde eres? Yo de Nueva York pero vivo en Boston desde hace años

 **Lanely: ¿** Si te lo digo me rastrearás para secuestrarme y pedir un rescate suculento por mi persona?

 **GayMo:** Tan suculento como una tanda de perritos calientes recién hechos

 **Lanelay:** Quizás genere el síndrome de Estocolmo y no seas capaz de deshacerte de mí

 **GayMo:** No me extrañaría, soy endiabladamente sexy, ahora ¿Me vas a responder?

 **Lanely:** Naci en Latinoamérica pero vivo en California

 **GayMo:** Guau, sol y playa, ese lugar es muy bonito, no hace el frío que hace en Boston

 **Lanely:** Vivir cerca de la playa tiene sus ventajas, el aire del mar es genial para las arrugas de la cara

 **GayMo:** ¿En serio?

 **Lanely:** No, pero seguro que te lo has creído ajajajaja, debo irme, el deber me llama

 **GayMo:** Solo por ser malvada te quedas sin saber la historia de mi nik, al menos durante un tiempo… Pásalo bien, fue genial hablar contigo.

Cuando el aviso de que Lanely se había desconectado, Jennifer se quedó frente a la pantalla pensativa con el café aun en sus manos y una sonrisa en el rostro, le gustaba esa chica, le gustaba demasiado. Hablar con ella día tras día, reírse de sus bromas y su humor ácido, notar el cariño que ponía en sus palabras, como se preocupaba por ella y lo dejaba escrito entre líneas.

No sabía qué le estaba pasando pero no tenía ganas ni prisa alguna por adivinarlo, simplemente se sentía bien, sin más, sin dobles intenciones.

Aprovechando que la joven estaba desconectada se tomó la libertad de hacer algo que no se había atrevido hasta ese momento, enviarle una fotografía suya junto a un pequeño mensaje, diciéndole que así puede ponerle rostro a su futura secuestradora, sabiendo que eso haría reír a su extraña interlocutora.

Se estiró como pudo, terminó el café ya frío y tras una ducha larga y reconfortante salió a pasear tranquila por las calles de Boston, se sentía feliz sin llegar a imaginar la auténtica identidad de su nueva amiga.

Lana Resoplaba enfadada, sus ojos echaban chispas, podía asesinar a su agente de habérselo propuesto. Ante ella tenía el contrato con la productora firmado y el guión de su nueva película, no sabía qué la enfadaba más si el hecho de que Fred hubiese elegido semejante película o que en ella también saliese Victoria.

Cuando recibió la noticia de que su ex y única novia compartiría con ella escenas de sexo en su nueva producción, quiso asesinar a sangre fría a su agente, asesinarlo y cortarlo en pedacitos.

-"¿Qué mierda es esto Fred? ¿Quieres quedarte sin empleo? ¿Es eso? ¿Por qué me haces esto?"

 **-No quisiste leer los guiones, me hiciste elegir y lo hice, escogí el que más pasta nos ha dado, te guste o no está firmado y tú vas a rodar esa película**

-"¿Naves espaciales? ¿En serio? No soy una friky como tú, no pienso salir en una copia barata de Star Trek"

- **Te guste o no lo harás.**

-"Se te olvida el detalle de que sale Victoria en la película, no pienso rodar una sola escena con esa mujer"

 **-Te advertí, no quisiste escucharme, una vez firmado no hay vuelta atrás, rodarás esta película y no se hable más.**

Sin hacer caso a sus quejidos y reproches, Fred se largó dejándola sola. Lana cogió un almohadón y escondió en el su rostro, gritando con ira y rabia toda su frustración, quedando un poco más tranquila.

Tome el guión de Villian y le echó un vistazo, no estaba tan mal, si le quitabas las escenas en las que tenía que acostarse con la cabrona de su ex novia, aunque luego la asesinaba de un disparo en la cabeza, ese hecho le hizo sonreír imaginándose qué pensaría su nueva amiga Jennifer de la nueva película, seguramente le gustaría… Sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír pues sin duda a Jennifer le gustaba cualquier cosa que llevase el nombre de Lana Parrilla, ósea de ella misma… Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa a la que no prestó atención, ni ella misma sabía el alcance de esa felicidad que nacía en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en Jennifer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque me falta mucho, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque la adoro, a mi princesita Gen porque mi sonrisa lleva su nombre, a mi Alex porque me anima a seguir, a Bego porque es muy importante para mí y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5 JUGANDO A CONOCERTE**

Para Jennifer tener un día libre era sinónimo de pasar sus horas muertas junto a Diana poniéndose al día de sus vidas ya que ambas estaban ocupadas la mayor parte del tiempo. Era miércoles por la tarde, tenía un respiro en el bar ya que había cambiado su turno con una compañera, agradeciendo enormemente su inesperada libertad mientras acompañaba a Diana al parque ya que esta tenía que hacer algunas fotografías.

Diana se ganaba así la vida, vendiendo fotos de paisajes y personas anónimas viviendo su día a día, era brillante en su campo y lo sabía, su trabajo era cotizado y altamente demandado. Para Jennifer, ver a Diana en su ambiente, en su salsa, era completamente fascinante.

Esa tarde estaba más callada que nunca, hacía unos días que había enviado su fotografía a su amiga de internet mas esta no respondió, llevaba sin entrar online desde su última conversación antes de la foto y Jennifer se preguntaba qué tendría tan ocupada a María, preguntándose también por qué extraño motivo la echaba tanto de menos, apenas la conocía.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no notó como Diana la llamaba insistentemente hasta que su amiga se plantó ante ella con mirada inquisitiva y, zarandeándola, la obligó a aterrizar ya que su mente volaba muy lejos de ahí.

-"¿Dónde demonios tenías la cabeza Jen? Llevo un buen rato llamándote"

- **Estaba pensando**

 **-** "¿En qué?"

 **-En la muchacha de internet, hace días que no hablo con ella**

-"¿Sigues con eso? ¿Y sol? El otro día pareció que os llevabais muy bien"

 **-Es un cielo, eso lo admito. Y no es lo que crees Diana, no pensaba en María de forma romántica, solo me pregunto por qué no entra al foro**

-"Porque tendrá más vida que internet, cosa que debería tener tú, te estás volviendo una anti social gruñona"

- **Yo no soy una anti social, tengo una vida estresante, eso es todo**

-"Ya, llama a Sol, sácala a cenar o al cine, os vendrá bien a las dos"

- **¿Eso querías decirme?**

-"No, quería decirte que termino en unos minutos, podemos ir a tomar unas cervezas"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Jennifer observó a Diana terminar si trabajo fascinada, le encantaba ver a su amiga tomando fotos, la pasión que ponía en su trabajo era admirable.

Dándose por satisfecha, guardó todo el material en un momento y ambas se encaminaron a buscar un bar donde saciar su sed y seguir charlando, riendo y bromeando sobre sus respectivas vidas sin más.

Tras una cerveza y antes de pedir una siguiente ronda, Luci llamó a Diana por teléfono y su amiga se despidió de ella, asegurándole que se verían pronto pero debía irse ya que había quedado con su chica para comer. Jennifer le sonrió con ternura pues adoraba verla así, feliz y completa junto a esa joven morena con alma de artista, besó su mejilla y pagó el importe de las cervezas para marcharse también, aprovecharía el resto de la tarde para no hacer nada, solo descansar y recuperar fuerzas para el resto de la dura semana que le esperaba.

Con un suspiro y el semblante agotado, Lana entró en su casa tirando las llaves de cualquier manera y odiando su vida cada vez más. Desde que firmó el contrato para rodar Villian, a pesar de que quedaba un mes para empezar el rodaje, las entrevistas y las sesiones de fotos ya habían empezado comiéndose su tiempo.

Llevaba tres días agónicos, de un lado para otro sin parar y sobre todo, lo que más le dolía, lo que la mantenía en ese estado de histeria y enfado absoluto era que no había podido entrar al foro, no había podido hablar con Jennifer y la echaba de menos.

Tras un nuevo suspiro le mandó un mensaje a Fred, necesitaba una tarde, una sola para ella por lo que le obligó a cancelar cualquier cosa que tuviese prevista, dirigiéndose a la cocina y sirviendo una copa de vino para relajarse, degustando ese elixir con los ojos cerrados y dejando que una sonrisa naciese en su rostro, tenía toda la tarde, tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Jennifer una vez más.

Acomodándose en el sillón, encendió su Mac y esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad a que cargase todos los programas para finalmente entrar en el navegador, con celeridad pulsó la ventana del foro marcada en sus favoritos y se conectó, recibiendo automáticamente un mensaje, al parecer Jennifer se lo había mandado poco después de haberse despedido de ella el domingo. Cuando lo abrió tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no escupir el vino al ver en su pantalla la fotografía de la joven.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que al otro lado de esa pantalla había una persona real, de carne y hueso, se encontró a si misma observando la fotografía, parecía hacer frío ya que estaba abrigada y llevaba un curioso gorrito en la cabeza, gorro que no cubría el dorado de sus cabellos, ondulados y rebeldes, su rostro levemente enrojecido y su sonrisa, blanca y cristalina a la que solo podía hacer competencia la mirada aguamarina de la joven, sus ojos eran magníficos.

Cuando aterrizó una vez más, se dio cuenta de que Jennifer estaba conectada y sin pensarlo la saludó intentando esconder sus nervios y su ansiedad.

 **Lanely:** Hola, que bueno encontrarte

 **GayMo:** Hey, te echaba de menos ya, creí que te asustaste de mi cara

 **Lanely:** Un poco de miedo sí que da, sobre todo porque es la cara de mi futura secuestradora. Fuera bromas no pude entrar antes, el trabajo me tiene algo ocupada

 **GayMo:** Jajaja sé que no soy gran cosa, más bien normal, pero quería que me pusieras cara cuando hablemos

 **Lanely:** Y te agradezco el gesto, pero yo no sé si quiero mandarte una foto, espero que no te molestes conmigo por eso

 **GayMo:** Para nada, no te la pedí, cuando lo desees ya me desvelarás tu rostro, así sabré a quién secuestrar

 **Lanely:** Algún día ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu vida estos días?

 **GayMo:** Me espera una locura de semana, pero hoy libré ¿Y tú?

 **Lanely:** Más de lo mismo la verdad, aunque el trabajo gordo no empieza hasta el mes que viene estoy ocupada con varios eventos

 **GayMo:** Nunca me has dicho en qué trabajas

 **Lanely:** Bueno, trabajo en el mundo del espectáculo

 **GayMo:** Yo estudio teatro, termino este año, mi sueño es llegar a ser actriz

 **Lanely:** ¿De verdad? Seguro que lo consigues, puede que incluso te hagas famosa, quién sabe

 **GayMo:** Si eso llega a pasar me acordaré de ti

En puntos opuestos del mapa, ajenas al mundo que las rodeaba, ambas estamparon en su rostro una sonrisa, la conversación se daba de forma fluida y tranquila, las risas nacían sin ser esperadas, se sentían bien, se habían echado de menos.

 **GayMo:** ¿Te apetece jugar a algo? Queda mucha tarde no tengo nada que hacer y me aburro

 **Lanely:** ¿A qué quieres jugar?

 **GayMo:** Juguemos a conocernos, yo pregunto y tú preguntas

 **Lanely:** ¿Y las reglas?

 **GayMo:** Sin reglas ¿Jugamos?

 **Lanely:** Está bien, empieza tú, no se me ocurre nada que preguntar

 **GayMo:** ¿Tu película favorita?

 **Lanely:** Esa es fácil, me gusta mucho V de Vendetta, aunque adoro el cine y cualquier película me sirve, la tuya es Toletum no hace falta que pregunte.

 **GayMo:** Jajaja idiota, te toca preguntar.

 **Lanely:** ¿Qué llevarías a una isla desierta?

 **GayMo:** Muy típica, a ver, me llevaría un poster de Lana, mi guitarra y chocolate para toda la vida ¿Y tú?

 **Lanely:** Lo del chocolate suena bien, yo creo que llevaría protector solar y a alguien para hacerme compañía

 **GayMo:** ¿Hombre o mujer?

 **Lanely:** Mujer sin duda alguna

Las horas iban pasando entre preguntas y respuestas, entre risas y asuntos más serios, así Jennifer descubrió que a María le encantaba el vino tinto, que siempre que podía escapaba a correr por la playa, que adoraba a los animales y perdió a su padre siendo joven, mientras lana descubrió que Jennifer era retraída y su autoestima estaba seriamente dañado debido a un pasado doloroso y a la infravaloración que recibió por parte de sus padres toda la vida.

Cuanto más la conocía más la admiraba, más le gustaba pasar sus horas muertas hablando con ella, sabía que le sacaba alguna sonrisa y eso interiormente le hacía feliz, Jennifer era fascinante y realmente hermosa, se atrevería a decir que era la mujer más hermosa y sencilla que había visto en toda su vida.

Sin darse cuenta les dio la madrugada, los párpados luchaban por cerrarse pues ambas arrastraban cansancio a sus espaldas, teniendo que despedirse una vez más Jennifer se llenó de valor, no quería volver a quedar en la incertidumbre de no saber nada de María durante días.

 **GayMo:** Se me cierran los ojos, creo que debo acostarme o mañana llegaré tarde a clase

 **Lanely:** Tienes razón, deberías estar ya dormida y yo aquí entreteniéndote, si suspendes te dejo denunciarme, asumiré la culpa

 **GayMo:** No voy a suspender, como mucho me dormiré en historia del teatro moderno

 **Lanely:** A la cama, ya

 **GayMo:** Esto… ¿Podrías darme tu número de teléfono? Así si no puedes entrar al foro podemos comunicarnos por ahí

Lana se quedó muda unos instantes, una cosa era hablar desde un foro en internet, otra que una completa extraña tuviese su número de teléfono… Aunque si lo pensaba con claridad tras la charla que habían tenido no era una completa desconocida, no podía adivinar quién era ella a través de un simple teléfono y la perspectiva de poder charlas con Jennifer más a menudo era agradable. ¿Por qué no? Ya estaba en la boca del lobo después de todo.

 **Lanely:** Claro, apunta…

Jennifer agregó a sus contactos con celeridad el número que su amiga le había proporcionado, buscándola automáticamente y mandándole un mensaje desde su teléfono para que esta la guardase también, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **GayMo:** Te escribí, así puedes agregarme a tus contactos, buenas noches María, ahora sí me retiro o mañana tendrán que levantarme con la grúa

 **Lanely:** Descansa Jen, hasta mañana.

Jennifer se desconectó y lana cogió su teléfono donde una luz parpadeante le anunciaba que tenía un mensaje nuevo, abrió las conversaciones y sonrió al ver el saludo de Jen.

 **Número desconocido:** Hola futura víctima de secuestros Morrison, sí soy Jen, bonita foto de Lana en tu perfil, luego te ríes de mi por ser fanática, hablamos mañana.

Una carcajada nació en sus labios mientras agregaba a esa rubia idiota a su agenda de contactos y se sonrojaba ante los iconos de besos y flores que le había enviado. Quizás acababa de cometer un error pero no se arrepentía, le gustaba Jennifer, le gustaba muchísimo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, especialmente hoy que es su cumpleaños, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen por tratar de enseñarme inglés, a mi tatita Vero por ser tan dulce conmigo, a Alex porque siempre está ahí para sacarme una sonrisa, a Bego por ser la voz de mi razón y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6 CHARLAS NOCTURNAS**

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, lana ya no era capaz de reprimir los bostezos, la noche anterior se había quedado hasta muy tarde charlando con Jennifer pues, aunque no era apropiado, no podía despegarse del teléfono esperando recibir noticias de la rubia.

La facilidad que tenía de sacarla de quicio y hacerla sonreír al segundo siguiente era admirable, Jen siempre sabía cómo hacerla reír a carcajadas, incapaz de mantenerse seria, divagando ambas sin pretenderlo en temas tan diversos como trascendentales hasta que el cansancio ganaba la batalla y caían dormidas con el teléfono en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

Hacía ya más de una semana que intercambiaron los números de teléfono y desde entonces se volvió rutina indispensable hablar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, saludarse al despertar deseándose mutuamente una buena jornada, mensajes intercalados a lo largo del día cuando una u otra podía escaparse un instante de sus quehaceres .

Lana sabía que para Jennifer era más difícil, sobre todo cuando tenía turno doble en el bar y salía de madrugada, pero aun así la esperaba para desearle las buenas noches y poder quedarse tranquila al saber que Jen había llegado sana y salva a su casa. Cuando salía tan tarde la morena se preocupaba en exceso, aunque no tenía por qué, Jen estaba acostumbrada a ese ritmo de vida caótico que llevaba.

Estaba cansada, esa mañana había sido una locura, las sesiones de fotos posando como capitana de una nave intergaláctica para la promoción de su nueva película habían mermado sus fuerzas y a pesar de que aun era temprano ardía en deseos de volver a su hogar y relajarse con una copa de vino echada en el sofá, suspirando una y mil veces, deseando que se terminara ya esa tortura.

Con aquella chaqueta marrón claro, de cuero desgastado, la que llevaría durante toda la filmación, se ahogaba de calor mientras el excesivo maquillaje aplicado para ocultar su cansancio le molestaba y le producía picor, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha, vestirse con su camiseta de coca cola gigante y simplemente relajarse, escuchando algo de música y molestando a Jen, enviándole mensajes sin parar hasta que pudiera contestarle.

Cuando el fotógrafo dio por finalizada la sesión, un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios y rápidamente se fue al vestuario a cambiarse, ardía en deseos de quitarse esa chaqueta de una vez por todas. Aún quedaban dos semanas para empezar a rodar y ya estaba hastiada, no deseaba hacer esa película.

Cuando salió siendo nuevamente Lana y no la capitana de la Villian, se quedó congelada unos instantes puesto que, ante ella, estaba la persona a la que no quería ver y que irónicamente iba a compartir con ella varias escenas de esa dichosa película, Victoria.

Su ex novia estaba caracterizada como su personaje, dispuesta a iniciar su propia sesión de fotos, cuando reparó en ella y con una sonrisa se le acercó, mientras Lana, desesperada, buscaba cómo escapar de ahí y evitar esa embarazosa situación, sin éxito alguno.

- **Lana, te veo bien ¿Cómo estás?**

-"Estaba mejor antes de cruzarme contigo, tengo prisa así que si me disculpas…"

 **-¿Aun sigues enfadada? Deberíamos enterrar el hacha de guerra, vamos a trabajar juntas, la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho saber que estarías en esta película**

-"No tuve elección y sí, sigo enfadada contigo, seguiré enfadada contigo toda la vida"

 **-Vamos Lana, era una cría**

-"Una cría que vendió nuestras fotos íntimas a American Idol para ganar dinero"

- **Admito que no estuvo bien, pero fue hace mucho tiempo y ya no soy esa persona… Por suerte tengo mucho tiempo para demostrarte que he cambiado ya que vamos a trabajar juntas**

-"Suerte con eso"

- **Te he echado de menos, conseguiré que vuelvas a mí Lana**

-"En tus sueños Victoria, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"

Sin mucho miramiento, consiguió apartarla y marcharse de ahí, completamente trastornada por ese encuentro, dejando atrás a la joven con semblante triste y decidido. Victoria suspiró, acariciándose sus largos cabellos oscuros y clavando su mirada color caramelo en la espalda de Lana, tenía que recuperarla, la había perdido por idiota y, a pesar de los años, sabía que era la mujer de su vida.

Lana llegó a su casa hecha una furia, el encuentro con su ex había descolocado su humor y podía notar como la ira recorría sus venas, ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que volverían a estar juntas? Después de todo el daño causado por sus líos de adolescente, aprovechándose de su incipiente fama para embolsarse unos cuantos miles de dólares y gastárselos en basura para el cuerpo, solo de pensarlo sentía ganas de estrellar contra la pared todos los adornos de su comedor.

Se tiró sobre el sillón frustrada, notando como los gritos de rabia se acumulaban en su garganta, cuando la vibración de su teléfono la sobre saltó. Cogió el aparato sin ganas y desbloqueó la pantalla para ver que tenía un mensaje de Jennifer, notando como leer su nombre tenía un efecto sedante en su persona. Donde antes solo había rabia e ira contenida en ese instante solo había una sonrisa sincera y el anhelo de leer qué podía haberle escrito la rubia.

Abrió su conversación y una sonora carcajada resonó en su salón al ver que esta le había enviado una imagen. En ella podía ver a Jennifer fingiendo dormir sobre sus libros en lo que parecía ser el aula donde en esos momentos se encontraba y un mensaje.

- **Esto es lo que pasa cuando me secuestras hasta tan tarde, no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos en historia del teatro**

 **-** "Deberías estar atendiendo en clase, perezosa, ¿no te van a regañar por estar con el teléfono?"

 **-No si no me pillan y no me van a pillar, tengo un método**

-"Delincuente"

 **-Inteligente más bien… ¿Qué tal tu día?**

Horrible pensó Lana, absolutamente detestable hasta que me has hablado, resonaba en su cabeza. Se mordió el labio ligeramente ypensó si sería adecuado contarle a Jen que se había encontrado con Victoria, al fin y al cabo eran amigas, las amigas se cuentan ese tipo de cosas.

-"Bueno… pudo ser mucho mejor, me encontré con alguien de mi pasado y no fue agradable"

 **-¿Con quién? ¿Alguien a quien deba golpear?**

-"¿Por qué querrías golpear a alguien de mi pasado?"

 **-Solo protejo a mi victima de secuestro favorita, ahora en serio ¿Me lo quieres contar? El profesor está hablando de algo del romanticismo, tengo mucho tiempo**

Ahí estaba otra vez, la sonrisa en su rostro, la ternura que Jen provocaba buscando hacerla reír y cuidándola a su manera, tan dulce y tierna.

-"Me encontré con mi ex, en su momento no acabamos bien y me insinuó que intentaría volver conmigo, solo de pensarlo me entra la rabia"

 **-Vaya situación, si llego a estar delante te habría protegido como caballero de brillante armadura**

-"¿A sí? ¿Cómo me habrías protegido tú?"

 **-Secuestrándote, eso es lo que se me da bien**

-"Idiota…Gracias, por lo menos me has hecho reír"

 **-Yo no sé nada de ex psicópatas, la única ex que tengo es mi mejor amiga ahora**

-"¿Cómo es eso?"

 **-Mi ex es Diana, terminamos bien y somos mejores amigas desde siempre así que no puedo quejarme en ese aspecto**

-"Te la cambio, quédate tú con la mía y me prestas a Diana"

 **-Podríamos hacer un trato aunque dudo que ella esté conforme… Tengo que dejarte, el profe me mira cada poco, sospecha de mi comportamiento ilegal en clase… ¿hablamos esta noche? Si quieres te llamo cuando salga del bar, así me acompañas a casa y no te muerdes las uñas hasta que llegue**

Aun entre risas por la conversación, Lana no razonó ni pensó en su respuesta, hecho que lamentaría más tarde mas en ese momento no le importó.

-"Claro, llámame cuando salgas, un besito"

 **-Besos para ti y si suspendo que sepas que es tu culpa**

Cuando Jennifer dejó de aparecer en línea, lana se tumbó en el sillón con una sonrisa, admirada ya que su mal humor se había esfumado de golpe con una conversación tranquila, se sentía liviana tras haber confiado en Jen al contarle su encontronazo con Victoria.

De pronto se enderezó, sintiendo la angustia y los nervios recorriendo su vientre, le había dicho a Jennifer que la llamase, por teléfono, hablarían, no se escribirían sino que hablarían. Sus manos empezaron a sudarle mientras con un gemido ahogado se tumbaba una vez más en su sillón, en su mente un único pensamiento, ¿Y si reconocía su voz?

Jennifer salió de clase con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, había quedado con Diana para comer y luego correr al bar, tenía turno doble, el mismo que María odiaba. Pensar en ella le hizo sonreír otra vez, era tan dulce cuando quería, se preguntó cómo sería físicamente aunque le importaba muy poco, le gustaba hablar con ella, era lista y divertida, era su clavo ardiendo en medio de su caótica vida.

Vio a Diana sobre la moto y corrió a sentarse tras ella, su amiga le tendió un casco y arrancó, directa a la pizzería donde siempre solían ir cuando comían juntas.

Una vez sentadas y con las pizzas de pollo encargadas, Diana rompió el silencio de forma abrupta, insistiendo una vez más con el tema de encontrar una chica con la que aliviar su soledad y su creciente obsesión por internet.

-"¿Ya has invitado a Sol a salir?"

 **-No aún ¿Por qué?**

-"Deberías hacerlo, os vendrá bien a las dos"

 **-Me lo estoy pensando Di**

-"Bueno, yo solo te digo que los mejores momentos de nuestra vida son aquellos que no planeamos, que no pensamos, son los más especiales"

 **-Mañana la llamaré, quizás pueda llevarla a ver una película**

-"Esa es mi GayMo"

Comieron entre risas, contándose anécdotas del trabajo, de sus vidas, Diana le contó cómo iban las cosas con Luci con los ojos brillando, tantos años juntas y Jen las envidiaba, ella también deseaba un amor así, comprensivo y fulminante, encontrar a su otra mitad.

Tras despedirse, Diana la dejó en su casa para que pudiera cambiarse y marcharse corriendo al Bar donde empezó su jornada sin problemas, aunque un cosquilleo de nervios y una sonrisa en su rostro revelaban que ese día no era como los demás, poco a poco se iba abriendo a su amiga María, llevaba barajando la idea de llamarla desde que consiguió su número de teléfono y no se atrevía a proponérselo mas esa mañana no lo pensó, se lanzó al río recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Deseaba salir del bar más que nunca solo para poder ponerle voz a esas palabras que animaban sus días, esas conversaciones que se habían vuelto indispensables para ella… El tiempo pasaba tan lento que consiguió exasperarla pero por fin dieron las tres de la mañana, su hora de salida.

Recogió sus cosas con prisa y salió corriendo sin apenas despedirse y, nada más pisar la callé, cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de María, con una sonrisa en los labios, esperando tono tras tono a que esta respondiera.

Al tercer tono, la mirada de Jennifer se cubrió de sorpresa y miró su teléfono completamente confundida. María había colgado el teléfono, no le había respondido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss swan tata favorita porque espero que esté teniendo un cumpleaños magnífico, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque la quiero, a mi princesita Gen por la que daría mi vida, a Alex porque está teniendo un buen fin de semana, a Bego porque cada conversación que tenemos es enriquecedora y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7 CELOS**

Jennifer se quedó una milésima de segundo observando su teléfono, dudando en si volver a llamar o dejarlo pasar, quizás maría había colgado por error y debía volver a intentarlo o quizás no estaba preparada para hablar con ella al igual que no lo estaba para enviar una fotografía.

En sus gestos se leía la desilusión más absoluta ya que llevaba todo el día con una sensación de bienestar en el estómago solo de pensar en escuchar la voz de su amiga, le hacía ilusión sin saber por qué.

Pérdida en sus divagaciones sobre si llamar una vez más o enviarle un mensaje para preguntarle el por qué de su rechazo, su teléfono empezó a sonar estrepitosamente en su mano avisándole de que tenía una llamada entrante, no había pasado ni un minuto desde que María le había colgado pero para ella hacía una eternidad. Miró su teléfono y una sonrisa de alivio y completa felicidad surcó su rostro al ver en su pantalla el nombre de su amiga en la llamada entrante.

Rápidamente descolgó, notando como su corazón se disparaba y los nervios se apoderaban de ella de forma estrepitosa, mientras la voz de María llegaba nítida al otro lado del teléfono, una voz dulce y completamente hermosa.

-"Hola"

 **-Hey, ¿Me has colgado?**

-"¿Sabes cuánto cuesta llamar a California desde Boston?"

 **-No… Nunca he llamado fuera de Boston**

-"Pues cuesta mucho, te lo digo yo"

 **-¿Por eso me has colgado? ¿Para asumir el coste de la llamada?**

-"Efectivamente, de algo tiene que servir tener una tarifa super cara, me permite llamar a Boston sin problemas, habrá que aprovecharla"

 **-Entonces ¿Siempre que te llame colgarás?**

-"Deliberadamente, sí ¿Cómo ha ido el día? ¿Conseguiste despertarte en historia del teatro?"

 **-Lo que conseguí fue una llamada de atención, mi método no es tan infalible y me pillaron hablando contigo**

-"Delincuente, deberías probar a seguir las reglas de vez en cuando, a lo mejor así dejarás de ir por la vida secuestrando jovencitas"

Como venía siendo normal cada vez que hablaban, las carcajadas no tardaron en aparecer mientras la conversación iba fluyendo tranquila. Sin darse cuenta, Jen hizo la mitad del camino a su casa a gran velocidad, distraída con la voz atrapante de su amiga y las tonterías que decían, mezcladas con algo de seriedad.

-"¿vas andando a casa? ¿No coges el metro?"

 **-¿A las tres de la mañana? Prefiero arriesgarme por las calles, además no está lejos y es un camino que hago todos los días**

-"A mí no me sacas de casa ni a punta de pistola pasadas las doce"

 **-¿Eres como Cenicienta?**

-"No, simplemente sería incapaz de perderme un solo capítulo de Pasiones Prohibidas… José Víctor Fernando está a punto de decirle a Luisa Dolores de los Ángeles que está enamorado de ella aunque se acostó con su hermana, es muy interesante"

 **-No sabía que mirabas novelas**

-"Y no las miro, es más dudo que esa exista, me lo acabo de inventar"

- **Idiota ¿Por qué sigo creyendo todo lo que me dices?**

Con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, llegó a su portal y empezó a buscar las llaves sujetando aun el teléfono en su oído, escuchando la suave risa de maría un sonido que le pareció el más bello del mundo. Tras abrir la puerta y subir los tres pisos por la escalera pues se negaba a quedarse sin señal en el ascensor, por fin llegó a su casa, dejando su bolsa sin cuidado, quitándose los zapatos y encendiendo el ordenador.

- **Ya estoy en casa, sana y salva**

-"Me quedo más tranquila"

 **-¿Quieres que colguemos…?**

-"¿Tú quieres colgar?"

 **-No, en absoluto pero ya te he tenido despierta hasta tarde, no quiero que sufras fatiga o falta de sueña por culpa de mis horarios caóticos**

-"No te preocupes, mañana tengo el día libre, puedo dormir todo lo que quiera mientras te aburres en historia"

 **-Te odio… Dame un momento que estoy encendiendo el ordenador**

-"¿A estas horas? ¿Vas a entrar al foro?"

 **-No, pero se rumorea que ya están en internet las fotos de Lana en las que promociona su nueva película y si es así no puedo irme a la cama sin verlas**

-"A eso, se me olvidaba tu malsana obsesión con Lana"

 **-Habló la que tiene su foto de perfil**

-"Bueno, en esa foto está divina"

 **-Lo está en todas, no he visto ninguna en la que no salga hermosa**

 **-** "Sobre todo cuando enseña las tetas ¿verdad señorita obsesionada?"

 **-Pasaré por alto ese comentario porque estoy viendo las fotos de su nueva película y sale demasiado hermosa, esa chaqueta de cuero le queda fascinantemente bien**

-"Aún no las he visto"

 **-Bueno, por lo que estoy leyendo ha firmado para hacer una película de ciencia ficción, estupendo, mis favoritas**

-"¿Desbancará a Toletum?"

 **-Que no te extrañe, si tiene naves espaciales y batallas intergalácticas a mí ya me ha ganado**

-"Si enseña las tetas también"

 **-Tienes un problema serio con la tetas, deberías hacértelo mirar**

-"¿Yo? No, las mías son divinas"

Carcajada tras carcajada, Jennifer apagó el ordenador y se tumbó en la cama con la vista en el techo y una sonrisa en los labios, no se equivocaba, María era especial, divertida, irónica, y con esa capacidad de provocarle la risa en pocos minutos. Se estaba volviendo en una parte muy importante de su vida.

-"¿Entonces? ¿Qué más hiciste hoy? A parte de dormirte en historia y trabajar"

 **-Comí con Diana, tomamos Pizza de pollo y charlamos ¿Y tú con tu ex?**

-"Por desgracia tendré que verla más a menudo de lo que quiero, pero bueno le patearé el trasero si vuelve a insinuarse, está muerta para mí… ¿Qué tal con Diana?"

 **-Bien, insiste en que llame a Sol así que decidí hacerlo, voy a llevarla al cine**

-"¿A la chica que me contaste? ¿La que te presentaron en esa fiesta?"

 **-No era una fiesta, era nuestra reunión sagrada para adorar a Lana y sí, he pensado que no puede estar tan mal, quizás algo de cariño humano me siente bien**

Sin saber por qué, lana sintió una patada en el estómago al pensar en Jennifer con otra persona, mas descartó dicha sensación, sus raíces latinas la empujaban a hervir de celos y debía controlarse, Jennifer era su amiga, solo eso, una amiga.

-"¿Qué película vais a ver?"

- **Pues aun no lo sé, a Sol le gustan las policíacas, veré que hay en cartelera y si no hay ninguna que me llame la atención, la traigo a casa que tengo miles de pelis para elegir**

Odiando el rumbo que tomaba la conversación y odiando esa sensación de ira invadiendo su sangre al imaginar a Jennifer compartiendo una velada con otra mujer, decidió que era el momento de colgar, quizás unas horas de sueño aclararían sus ideas.

-"Jen, ha sido agradable pero me estoy quedando dormida"

 **-¿Puedo llamarte más a menudo?**

-"Llama siempre que quieras, si no respondo es porque estoy ocupada ya que se avecina mucho trabajo"

 **-Y si no me colgarás**

-"Siempre, para qué vas a gastar si a mí me sale mejor de precio"

- **Está bien, descansa, hablamos mañana**

-"Hasta mañana Jen"

Tras colgar, la rubia se sintió vacía de pronto y todo el cansancio del día cayó sobre ella, sintiendo sus músculos agarrotados.

Abrió los mensajes de su teléfono y contestó a Sol, quedando en que la recogería el sábado para pasar juntas una velada, respondió también a Diana, preocupada porque su amiga no daba señales y hacía un buen rato que estaba en casa. Se metió en el foro un rato intentando pillar sueño, hablando de las nuevas fotos de Lana y lo hermosa que salía, haciendo conjeturas sobre la trama de la película durante unas horas.

Finalmente decidió que debía dormir o al día siguiente no sería persona, mas aun con el teléfono en su mano una idea cruzó su mente y abrió la conversación de María, suponiendo que su amiga hacía ya tiempo que estaba dormida.

Lana daba vueltas en la cama, peleándose con la almohada, intentando que los celos la abandonaran, al fin y al cabo solo eran amigas, no podía ponerse así porque una amiga hiciese planes para salir con otra chica, sabía poco de amistad pero los celos no eran normales.

Su mirada se quedó clavada en el techo oscuro de su habitación, al fin y al cabo quién era ella para juzgar a Jennifer, la estaba engañando desde el principio, quería tener con ella una relación sana de amistad y no podía contarle la parte más importante de su vida o la perdería. Perdería la relación que tenían pues sabía que Jen la idolatraba.

Odio su vida, su fama, odio todo cuánto le rodeaba, a victoria por aparecer tras tantos años pretendiendo que nada había pasado, a Sol por tener cerca a la rubia, por ser corriente y poder darle lo que necesitaba, se odió a sí misma por haberse metido en ese mundo, en la boca del lobo, sin pensar las consecuencias.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando su teléfono vibró avisándole de que tenía un mensaje. Lo tomó sin ganas y miró quién le había escrito.

 **-Supongo que verás esto cuando despiertes, solo quería decirte que me encantó ponerle voz a nuestras conversaciones, una voz hermosa y endiabladamente sexy, debo admitirlo. Gracias por acompañarme a casa y trasnochar por mí, que tengas dulces sueños.**

Lentamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver los mil emoticonos cariñosos que Jen le habían dejado, sintiendo los parpados pesados y el sueño que por fin hacían aparición. Los celos debían desaparecer o perdería lo mejor que tenía, a una verdadera amiga… La perdería por culpa de su estupidez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque la quiero, a mi princesita Gen porque es mi futura esposa, a Alex porque a pesar de estar ocupada se acuerda de mí, a Bego porque espero que esté teniendo un día fantástico y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8 LA CITA**

La semana fue pasando, demasiado deprisa, entre conversaciones intercaladas y muy poco tiempo ya que Jennifer estaba preparando sus exámenes y Lana cada vez más enfrascada en Villian. Quedaba muy poco para empezar a rodar y debía memorizar el guión, prepararse físicamente para algunas escenas y evitar siempre que podía cruzarse con Victoria. La muchacha parecía que se había cansado de perseguirla y aun así Lana no se fiaba de ella, paranoica, se encontraba a sí misma pensando qué plan maquiavélico podía tener la joven para llegar a ella e intentar convencerla de que era el amor de su vida.

Metida en sus propias preocupaciones dejó de darle vueltas a la idea de que Jen tenía una cita ese sábado, una cita que seguramente terminaría en algo más ya que su amiga le había insinuado que era eso lo que estaba buscando, pasar tiempo con alguien y calentar su cama de vez en cuando… Solo de pensarlo las patadas en su estómago se multiplicaban, sentía los celos naciendo en su vientre y adueñándose de su razón, por mucho que intentase apartarlos.

No comprendía el por qué de sus ataques ni lo pretendía, simplemente quería eliminarlos para evitar cometer una locura y asustar a Jennifer, la idea de perderla, de perder sus conversaciones que la mantenían sujeta a la realidad, era demasiado insoportable.

Jennifer era muy importante para ella, la necesitaba más de lo que admitiría en voz alta, era lo más real que había experimentado y sentido en demasiados años y achacaba sus celos a ese hecho, no podía compartir a su persona especial con otras.

Al fin y al cabo ella para Jen solo era una amiga, ni siquiera sabía su auténtica identidad, no ponía rostro a aquella con la que hablaba todos los días, ya fuesen horas o unos minutos, ya fuese por texto o llamada.

Cuando llegó el sábado, Lana recibió un mensaje de Jennifer y se negó a contestarlo, a pesar de los emoticonos cariñosos, esta vez no provocaron en ella una sonrisa, no porque estuviera enfadada sino para darle intimidad, o al menos de eso se auto convenció mientras miraba reposiciones de una serie antigua y devoraba cantidades ingentes de helado en su sillón.

- **Al final en el cine no echaban nada interesante así que me traje a Sol a casa, puedes escribir si quieres, te contestare en cuanto pueda. Pasa una bonita noche de sábado.**

Una hermosa noche de sábado, mirando sin ver la pantalla de su televisor, intentando controlar su corazón desbocado y mantener apagada la ira que parecía querer devorar su sangre en cuestión de minutos.

Con media tarrina de helado ya vacía y llorando a lágrima viva por las tragedias insulsas de la serie, se sobresaltó al oír el escándalo del timbre de su casa, no esperaba a nadie y quería estar sola.

Perezosa, se levantó y estirándose mientras secaba sus lágrimas se dirigió a la puerta, suponiendo que sería Fred ya que era el único que de vez en cuando se pasaba por su casa sin avisar. Abrió dispuesta a soltarle a su agente toda una serie de improperios sobre molestarla cuando vio ante ella a Victoria con una sonrisa en el rostro y en las manos una botella de tequila.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

 **-Me fijé que no sales mucho y pensé que te vendría bien una noche de chicas… Por tu cara no me he equivocado**

-"Estoy bien, ya puedes marcharte por donde has venido"

- **Tienes los ojos rojos, has estado llorando… aparte el contorno de tus labios está lleno de chocolate por lo que supongo que has estado devorando helado, no pareces estar bien**

-"¿Ahora eres del CSI?"

- **Solo observadora, vamos Lana, por los viejos tiempos, llevas toda la semana mal, no creas que no me he dado cuenta**

-"Quizás mi malestar se deba a que no me dejas en paz"

 **-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, apenas te he dirigido la palabra… He venido hasta aquí porque estoy preocupada, me importas aunque no te lo creas, pasarlo bien de vez en cuando no es malo para la salud ¿Sabes?**

Lana se la quedó mirando unos instantes, sus ojos vagaban desde el rostro de su ex a la botella de tequila en sus manos, botella que en esos momentos le parecía muy necesaria, más que el helado de chocolate derritiéndose en su salón. Con un suspiro se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, dirigiéndose a su sofá justo en frente de la televisión, dejando que Victoria la siguiese en silencio.

Su ex se sentó a su lado y apagó el televisor, llamando su atención una vez más y regalándole una sonrisa.

- **¿Directamente de la botella?**

-"Completamente"

Con una mirada cómplice, abrió el tequila y le dio un gran sorbo, pasándoselo a lana que no se quedó atrás.

Media hora más tarde y con la botella en el suelo vacía, las carcajadas ebrias de ambas mujeres resonaban en ese salón, ambas con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos brillantes debido al alcohol.

- **Entonces ¿Me vas a contar a qué venía el numerito del helado de chocolate?**

-"Es por ya sabes… esa chica… tenía una cita… me puse celosa"

 **-Espera que no lo entiendo ¿Qué chica? No sabía que tenías a alguien**

-"Y no la tengo, ella ni siquiera sabe quién soy"

No sabía si era por el tequila en sus venas pero Victoria no podía comprender lo que Lana intentaba contarle, sus ojos se perdieron en el contorno de su rostro, en sus labios perfectos, en el gesto de dolor que se dibujó en sus rasgos.

Alzó la mano acariciando la mejilla de Lana lentamente y girando su rostro, quedando ambas de frente unos instantes. Se fue acercando lentamente, atrapada por el magnetismo de esa mirada oscura, Lana era tan hermosa, siempre lo había sido y era el momento de recuperar lo que había perdido.

- **Te he echado de menos**

Susurró en sus labios justo antes de besarlos de forma tierna y casta, esperando que en cualquier momento Lana la apartara completamente furiosa, mas contra todo pronóstico, la morena simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, al fin y al cabo Jennifer estaba en una cita ¿por qué no podía ella acostarse con su ex?

Su beso se volvió furioso, una lucha de deseo, poder y dominación que las arrastró a la habitación de la morena entre gemidos, mordiscos y besos ardientes. Las ropas fueron cayendo, quedando en los lugares más extraños debido a la urgencia de quedar piel con piel, movidas por el alcohol en sus venas, el deseo lacerante y los celos ardientes, ambas se entregaron con furia y pasión, olvidando por un instante todo cuánto las rodeaba, el pasado que ambas tenían, olvidando todo menos los gritos guturales que salían de sus gargantas cada vez que manos expertas las obligaba a precipitarse sin control.

Jennifer lo estaba pasando bien, con Sol era fácil entablar conversación, era agradable, algo tímida pero muy divertida. Tras mirar con ella la cartelera y decidir que ninguna película les gustaba, Jen sugirió encargar una pizza y mirar alguna en su pequeño apartamento, a lo que Sol accedió con gusto.

La noche fue agradable y tranquila, cenaron viendo Aula 108, una de las primeras películas de Lana en la que interpretaba a una alumna brillante enamorándose de una profesora. Entre risas, comentarios divertidos y conversaciones más serias ninguna supo con certeza cuándo llegó el primer beso, al fin y al cabo para eso Diana las había juntado, para que intentasen encajar y ser felices.

Jennifer sabía que no había vuelta atrás, había hablado con sol y su relación iba a basarse en la buena conversación y el sexo, la muchacha no estaba enamorada de ella, no podía enamorarse pues llevaba demasiados años prendada de otra mujer incapaz de decirle la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

Jen aceptó el trato, al fin y al cabo solo veía en Sol una amiga. Con ternura y una dulzura infinita, la fue tumbando sobre su cama, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, deshaciéndose de sus ropas con celeridad.

Durante las horas siguientes se descubrieron entre risas, mordiscos, gemidos ahogados, rodando por el colchón sintiendo el calor de la otra, sintiéndose un poco menos solas.

Con Sol apoyada sobre su pecho, su mano perdida en sus cabellos y la joven acariciando su piel, Jen se estiró y cogió su teléfono, con gesto serio se dio cuenta de que maría había leído su mensaje y no le había respondido.

-"¿Qué miras Jen?"

 **-Ella no me ha respondido**

-"Estará ocupada"

Frunció el ceño, quizás estaba ocupada mas no era eso lo que le preocupaba, lo que la mantuvo en vela toda la noche fue la extraña sensación de vacío en su estómago al saber que no le había respondido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque es un cielo, a mi princesita Gen porque nuestros hijos serás preciosos, a Alex porque se acuerda de mi jugando a Rol, a Bego porque siempre está ahí para mí y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9 ¿Y SI SALE BIEN?**

Cuando el sol entró por la ventana, acariciando sin miramientos su rostro y obligándola a despertar, lo primero que notó fue un terrible dolor de cabeza, intenso, como si esta fuese a quebrarse en mil pedazos en cualquier momento, por lo que un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios, recordando de pronto el tequila y apuntando mentalmente que debía asesinar a Victoria por haberla envenenado de esa manera.

En cuanto intentó incorporarse un poco más, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda en la cama mientras el olor a café recién hecho se colaba en su habitación y los flashes de la noche anterior nacían en su mente provocando que su rostro se volviera escarlata en unos segundos.

Se había acostado con su ex, con Victoria, con quien juró no volver a hablar en la vida, la mujer a la que más odiaba, estaba metida en un buen lio, uno gordo. Se encontraba analizando su situación y pensando cómo demonios enfrentarse a victoria, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y la joven, con una sonrisa en el rostro, penetró en la estancia con una bandeja en las manos.

- **Desayuno**

-"Mierda no ha sido un sueño… ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Lo de anoche no se repetirá me pillaste en un momento de debilidad"

Con un suspiro, Victoria dejó la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesita y se sentó en la cama donde Lana intentaba cubrir su desnudez y alcanzar el zumo de naranja para apagar su sed.

 **-Lana, lo de anoche no fue un error, míralo como una oportunidad de volver a empezar de cero tú y yo, sin la estupidez de la juventud puede salir bien, nos quisimos con locura ¿Por qué no volver a intentarlo?**

Completamente muda y dispuesta a echar a Victoria de su casa, su teléfono empezó a sonar estrepitosamente y al ver el nombre de Jennifer en la pantalla sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rubor, dejando el aparato sobre la mesa sin responder a la llamada.

- **¿No respondes?**

-"Más tarde"

 **-¿Es ella? ¿La chica de internet?**

-"¿Qué sabes de ella?"

- **Lo que me contaste anoche, que la conociste en un foro, que no sabe quién eres y que te matan los celos porque sale con alguien**

Lana llevó sus manos a su cara, sin preocuparse más por cubrir su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo se había acostado con su ex le gustara o no, debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-"Soy imbécil, completamente imbécil, sentir celos por alguien a quién no conozco… No sé qué me está pasando"

Victoria acarició sus cabellos con ternura, obligándola a mirarla. Lana se fijó en ella, en sus rasgos más maduros y definidos, sus ojos color miel, tan profundos, su sonrisa aparentemente sincera y el claro afecto dibujado en su mirada, tragando saliva con dificultad.

- **Ni eres imbécil Lana, realmente visto desde fuera es bastante comprensible que te carcoman los celos, no creo que sea nada romántico sino el hecho de que por primera vez alguien demuestra interés en tu persona y no en tu fama, te gusta y es agradable por lo que tu mente se niega a compartirlo**

 **-** "¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no estás aquí por la fama?"

 **-Fama ya tengo y no es muy buena que digamos, yo sí que fui idiota siendo joven. No Lana, yo estoy aquí porque desde el momento en el que te perdí empecé a morir por dentro y a darme cuenta de que lo tenía todo, fui una estúpida, siempre buscando más en lugar de ver todo cuánto tú me dabas. Te quiero, siempre lo he hecho y dudo que deje de hacerlo en algún momento**

 **-** "El problema es que no puedo creer absolutamente nada de lo que me dices y lo de anoche no debe repetirse, me emborraché y no pensé con claridad"

- **¿Y sí sale bien Lana?**

La actriz mordió su labio inferior, en su mente se preguntaba qué diría Jennifer de toda esa situación, que pensaría su amiga si ella decidía darle una nueva oportunidad a su ex. Había aprendido a leer en su rostro hacía tiempo, sus palabras eran sinceras, de verdad deseaba intentar arreglar el desaguisado que en el pasado las había hecho separarse de forma abrupta. Miles de recuerdos felices junto a ella cuando se sentían las dueñas del mundo se mezclaron con sus dudas y sus miedos, por lo que cuando Victoria unió sus labios robándole nuevamente un beso no fue capaz de detenerla, si salía bien podía ser feliz, no sentirse tan sola, podía ser simplemente amiga de Jennifer y no dejar que los celos la devoren por dentro.

Atrapándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí misma profundizando el beso, admitiéndose a sí misma que había echado de menos sentirse amada, deseada, había echado de menos el calor de una mujer que la amaba entre sus manos.

Cuando faltó el aliento se separaron unos centímetros, sintiendo aun el aliento de la otra, tan cerca, mientras Victoria dibujaba en sus rasgos una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

- **¿Eso es un sí? ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?**

-"Aun tienes que ganarte mi confianza Victoria, pero podemos intentarlo otra vez"

La muchacha se lanzó a sus labios depositando en ellos un nuevo beso, completamente eufórica y dispuesta a demostrarle a Lana que había cambiado, dispuesta a hacerla feliz como merecía.

Cuando sus labios se unieron, el teléfono de lana empezó a sonar una vez más, de forma insistente, provocando que esta diese un salto y mirase dicho aparato con la duda pintada en sus rasgos, pensando si responder o no. Victoria depositó un beso en su frente con ternura justo antes de dirigirse a ella de forma suave, intentando ayudarla a tomar una decisión.

- **Ella te importa Lana, seguramente no entiende por qué la evitas si en teoría no ha hecho nada malo así que deberías contestar, al fin y al cabo es tu amiga**

 **-** "Tienes razón, tengo que responder"

Alargó el brazo tomando su teléfono colgando la llamada como solía hacer siempre. Levantándose de la cama y cubriendo su cuerpo con la camiseta tres tallas mayor que solía usar en casa, dirigiéndose al salón mientras marcaba el número de Jennifer suspirando.

Jennifer no había conseguido dormir, preocupada por su nueva amiga ya que normalmente solía responderle siempre, aunque fuese una tontería, más esta vez simplemente le había leído.

Intento no pensar en ello, o ideas escenarios posibles como que María estuviese ocupada, mas los demonios atacaban con fuerza y de pronto se encontró pensando que quizás su amiga se había cansado de ella, iba a perderla…

A la mañana siguiente se despidió de Sol con un tímido beso en los labios y tras un café cargado, un poco más serena, tomó el teléfono y llamó a María, dispuesta a preguntarle si se había enfadado o si había hecho algo mal.

Tono tras tono espero paciente a que esta le colgara como sinónimo de una nueva llamada mas no llegó a ocurrir, la llamada se cortó ya que María no había prestado atención a su teléfono. Con el aparato aun en la mano y una sensación amarga en el estómago, encendió el ordenador para pasar el rato intentando sacar de su cabeza a María ya que seguramente estaría durmiendo y por eso no había respondido.

Tras esperar lo que a ella le parecieron horas y a riesgo de parecer una acosadora, volvió a llamar mientras su estómago hervía, necesitaba hablar con ella, saber que todo estaba bien, era muy importante en su vida, más de lo que imaginaba.

Tono tras tono creyó que volvería a cortarse la llamada, que no iba a responder, cuando suspiró aliviada al escuchar el sonido característico que indicaba que María había colgado el teléfono. Unos minutos más tarde la llamada entrante le dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios y respondió con celeridad.

 **-Buenos días ¿Te desperté?**

-"Buenos días Jen, no, no me despertaste, antes no pude contestar"

- **No quería molestarte solo saber cómo estabas, anoche no me respondiste**

-"No estaba sola, de hecho me acabo de escabullir para hablar contigo pues sigo sin estar sola"

 **-Entonces no molesto María, solo quería saber cómo estabas**

-"Estoy bien, de hecho bastante bien, mi ex y yo hablamos y hemos decidido darnos una nueva oportunidad"

 **-Oh, ¿Tu ex a la que querías patear el trasero?**

-"Bueno, se presentó anoche en mi casa, tomamos tequila y hablamos de la vida en general, recordamos que nos había unido en el pasado y hemos pensado que podemos intentarlo una vez más, ser felices"

- **Bueno, si te hace feliz eso es lo importante, me alegro mucho por ti**

 **-** "¿Qué tal tú con Sol?"

- **Lo pasamos bastante bien, es una buena chica**

-"Te figo lo mismo, si te hace feliz me alegro mucho por ti"

 **-Yo… No quiero molestarte más, acabas de volver con tu ex, tendrás cosas de que hablar y todo eso**

-"No molestas Jennifer, pero sí debería ir con ella, hace un rato que la he dejado sola en la habitación"

 **-¿Me escribirás cuando puedas?**

-"Por supuesto, siempre es un placer tomarte el pelo por escrito, hablamos más tarde Jen, un besito"

 **-Otro para ti**

Con el teléfono en la mano, Jennifer analizó la conversación que acababa de mantener con María, su amiga ahora tenía novia, había vuelto con su ex. Su sentido común la empujaba a alegrarse por ella, al fin y al cabo si era feliz, eso era lo único importante… mas no se alegraba, no lo hacía, le hervía la sangre y una sensación de malestar se adueñó de ella al imaginas a María en otros brazos, riendo las gracias de otra persona, simplemente mirando a otra persona.

Tiró con rabia el teléfono contra la cama y se preparó para salir a correr, reventar sus músculos de ser necesario pues no conseguía poner nombre a todas las emociones que la embargaban, al dolor en su pecho, a la ira en sus venas.

Tardaría semanas en comprender que ese malestar que se adueñaba de ella tenía un nombre, celos, celos enfermizos por una mujer a la que no había visto en su vida pero poco a poco se fue colando en su corazón, volviéndose indispensable para ella. Tardaría mucho en descubrir que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su amiga.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque la adoro, a mi princesita Gen porque es Lanasexual, a Alex porque se acuerda de mi en todo momento, a Bego porque no quiere casarse conmigo y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10 UNA DECISIÓN**

Poco a poco, cayendo en una rutina inquebrantable, los meses iban pasando y Lana enfrascó todo su tiempo en el rodaje de Villian. Con Victoria las cosas iban despacio, la muchacha se esforzaba por hacerla feliz y ella lo agradecía, conseguía sacarle más de una sonrisa y sentirse amada una vez más llenaba sus días, a pesar de que en el fondo se sentía incompleta.

Su rayo de luz seguía siendo charlar con Jennifer siempre que su horario caótico se lo permitía, se escapaba entre escenas a enviarle un mensaje, comentando cómo transcurrían sus días, descubriendo que Jen se había vuelto adicta a correr todas las mañanas antes de ir a clase, que quedaba con Sol más a menudo de lo que pensaba provocando en su vientre una espina de celos que a pesar del tiempo no desaparecía.

Se alegró con ella cuando consiguió aprobar historia del teatro, cuando le dijo que por fin se graduaría, con tanta ilusión que no podía evitar sonreír al imaginarla, saltando por su apartamento radiante de felicidad.

Seguía llamándola cada vez que salía tarde del bar, acompañarla a casa aunque fuese por teléfono la tranquilizaba, no le importaba esperarla y acostarse tarde ya que los signos de cansancio los borraban en maquillaje al día siguiente en el set.

Tanto ella misma como Jen intentaban no darle importancia al hecho de que ambas, a su manera, tenían a alguien con quien compartían su vida. Dolía sin que ninguna de las dos entendiese el por qué.

Victoria había conseguido sorprenderla, realmente había cambiado ya que miraba por su felicidad ante todo y siempre estaba pendiente de sus necesidades, de forma sencilla y dulce. Mantuvo el secreto de su relación guardando la privacidad de Lana, cosa que esta agradeció con creces pues si algo no quería era salir nuevamente en American Idol junto a la mujer que en su momento estuvo a punto de arruinar su carrera.

La joven observaba a Lana, más de lo que esta imaginaba, se aferraba a ella puesto que jamás dejó de quererla y perderla supuso un duro golpe, intentaba conquistarla, seducirla, volver a tener con ella el amor de juventud que había arrasado sus vidas como un huracán, mas no era idiota, sabía que Lana no sentía lo mismo y dudaba que volviese a hacerlo algún día. Estaba con ella por la soledad, la necesidad de sentir contacto humano, cariño y apoyo más allá de la pantalla y las revistas.

Poco a poco y con el paso de los días, descubrió que los ojos de la morena se encendían y su sonrisa volvía a ser la que ella conocía, la misma de la que se enamoró hacía ya tantos años, mas no era la causante ni mucho menos, Lana sonreía cuando tenía el móvil en las manos, hablando con aquella muchacha que conoció en internet.

Más de una vez se preguntó si Lana sería consciente de sus propios sentimientos, si entendía que en su interior deseaba más que una amistad con aquella muchacha. Suspiraba resignada y besaba con cariño los labios de su chica, buscando un calor extinto, Lana jamás volvería a ser suya, no podía amarla cuando otra ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Para Jennifer la situación era más o menos la misma, terminando la carrera trabajaba duro para poder graduarse y las horas en el bar la dejaban exhausta, su afición recientemente descubierta a correr para liberar tensiones la agotaban en extremo y quedaba con Sol varias veces a la semana, buscando apagar con su calor la ira que la envolvía al imaginar a María con otra mujer en su vida, sin saber por qué ni entender desde cuándo se había vuelto tan posesiva.

Sol reconocía en su amiga los síntomas del amor no correspondido, los mismos que sufría ella cada día, hablaban mucho, hasta muy tarde, siempre y cuando Jen no estuviese pegada al móvil hablando con María, aquella muchacha que conoció en internet y la tenía completamente enganchada.

No había contado los meses, habían pasado como un suspiro o demasiado lentos, no lo sabía con exactitud, cuando saliendo de la facultad quedó con Sol para comer y charlar antes de irse al bar, tenía turno hasta tarde y al salir seguramente hablaría con María, esta siempre la llamaba cuando sus turnos sobre pasaban la madrugada.

Tras regalarle un beso tímido en los labios, de la mano partieron a un restaurante donde se sentaron a degustar la comida, cuando Jen rompió el silencio de forma abrupta, Sol era su amiga y estaba cansada de verla sufrir por amor, tenía que terminar con esa tontería.

- **Oye ¿Cuándo le dirás a Kath que estás loca por ella?**

 **-** "Cuando tú se lo digas a María"

 **-¿María? Solo es mi amiga Sol, ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

-"Una amiga que se sacó novia y a ti te ha desquiciado, una cosa es que no quieras verlo y otra la realidad, estás enamorada de ella Jen"

 **-Ni siquiera la he visto, solo hablo con ella, es una buena amiga**

-"Una amiga que te saca más de una sonrisa, se te iluminan los ojos cuando hablas con ella y te contraes de dolor al saber que está con otra, estás enamorada… Si tú se lo dices, yo hablaré con Kath"

- **Creo… creo que tienes razón, me mata saber que hay otra, la necesito, pienso en ella todo el día no me la saco de la cabeza… creo que estoy enamorada**

 **-** "Entonces habla con ella y se lo dices, al menos dejará de matarte por dentro"

 **-Está bien, pero llama a Kath, se acabó autocompadecernos Sol, tomemos nuestra vida por los cuernos y salgamos adelante**

Con una sonrisa cómplice terminaron de comer y Jennifer se fue al bar, le esperaba un largo turno de trabajo.

Al salir eran pasadas las tres por lo que tomó su teléfono y llamó a María, esta no tardó ni dos segundos en colgar y en llamarla, como siempre que salía tarde de su turno.

- **Cualquiera diría que vives con el teléfono en la mano**

-"Solo cuando sé que vas a llamar ¿Cómo estás?"

 **-Bien, algo cansada pero bien, me alegro de que me acompañes a casa ya que tus turnos de trabajo me van a volver loca**

-"Y que lo digas, a mí también me van a enloquecer pero pronto tendré vacaciones ¿Cuándo las tienes tú?"

- **Las he pedido para mi cumpleaños, dos semanas enteras para no hacer absolutamente nada más que disfrutar**

-"No me olvido de tu cumpleaños, te llegará un regalo de mi parte, puedes estar segura de ellos"

Entre risas suaves, bromas y una conversación agradable, Jen fue haciendo el camino a casa velozmente, deleitándose con la hermosa voz de su amiga y notando como se aceleraban sus pulsaciones y la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro en ningún momento, no entendía por qué no se había dado cuenta antes, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Casi alcanzando el portal, de pronto se tensó al escuchar una voz que claramente no era la de María al otro lado del teléfono.

- **Amor ¿Estás al teléfono? ¿A estas horas? Vuelve a la cama anda**

-"Ahora iré… Disculpa Jen, se despertó y al no verme se habrá preocupado"

- **¿Me has llamado teniendo a tu novia en la cama?**

Lana notó el cambio brusco en la voz de Jennifer, ya no era dulce y alegre, estaba enfadada y no lograba entender por qué. Ni la rubia misma sabía por qué había reaccionado así, escuchar a la mujer que compartía su vida con María tras admitirse a sí misma sus sentimientos simplemente fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

-"Siempre te llamo cuando sales tarde, ¿Qué más da que esté ella en casa Jen?"

 **-No da igual, deberías estar con ella y no perdiendo el tiempo en el teléfono conmigo**

-"No te entiendo ¿Crees que eso es lo que hago? ¿Perder el tiempo?"

 **-Sí, ya puedes colgar, tu novia te está esperando, seguro que mantiene la cama caliente para ti**

-"No sé a qué viene ese comportamiento, pareces una imbécil Jen"

- **Pues esta imbécil no tiene ganas de hablar contigo, no mientras ella esté en tu casa, no me llames cuando estés con ella**

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Jennifer cortó la comunicación mientras lágrimas de rabia descendían por sus mejillas, mañana tendría que dar una explicación mas en ese momento ardía de odio y rabia, le hervían las entrañas y solo quería gritar.

Entró en su apartamento tirando las cosas de cualquier manera y se tumbó sobre el colchón donde no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, se había enamorado, intensamente, y ella nunca sería suya.

Lana miraba perpleja su teléfono sin entender qué había sucedido, el comportamiento de Jennifer no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, no entendió qué le recriminaba si ella estaba con Sol. Un dolor agudo se posó en su vientre tras esa primera discusión sin sentido mientras como una autómata se dirigía a la habitación donde Victoria la esperaba sentada en la cama. Al verla, su novia entendió sin necesidad de palabras que lana había discutido con su amiga virtual.

- **¿Qué ha pasado?**

-"No…no lo sé, se ha enfadado cuando ha descubierto que estabas aquí en mi casa"

 **-¿Y cómo te sientes?**

-"¿La verdad? Como si me hubiese pisado una manada de caballos furiosos"

Resoplando Lana se sentó junto a Victoria y esta pudo ver el dolor dibujado en los rasgos de la bella morena, descubriendo que no valía la pena seguir fingiendo más, por mucho que lo intentara esa desconocida de internet era la que tenía el corazón de la joven.

- **¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de ella?**

-"¿Qué? Yo no estoy enamorada de ella, estoy contigo ¿Recuerdas?"

 **-Lo sé, al igual que sé que nuestra historia jamás volverá a ser lo que era, la jodí y la rompí, por mucho que lo intentemos no podremos recuperar lo que teníamos.**

-"No digas eso… Nos va bien, lo estamos intentando"

Victoria suspiró, tomando en sus manos el teléfono de Lana y tendiéndoselo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

 **-Sonríes, te brillan los ojos y eres feliz, siempre que la persona al otro lado de este teléfono te saluda, cuando hablas con ella vuelves a ser la Lana de la que yo me enamoré, la quieres, más de lo que imaginas, los celos que sientes es porque quieres que sea tuya, pero te da miedo perder lo que tienes, te da miedo que tu fama lo estropee. Lana se valiente y persigue lo que te hace feliz, piensa en ti por una vez en tu vida…**

-"¿Me estás dejando?"

 **-Es curioso, desde que rompimos no podía dejar de pensar en volver a ti, pero tu felicidad es lo que me importa y tu felicidad está al otro lado de este teléfono.**

Sin saber en qué momento comenzaron, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, Victoria tenía razón, se había enamorado de Jennifer y tenía que arreglar el entuerto de alguna manera.

Su nuevamente ex novia besó su frente y tras vestirse se marchó, dejándola sola con sus demonios, sin poder dormir escribió un mensaje a Jen rogando que esta le contestara.

-"Ella se ha marchado, ¿Puedo llamarte? Necesitamos hablar"

Al cabo de unos minutos que le parecieron horas, Jen le escribió su respuesta afirmativa por lo que, con el corazón desbocado, marcó su número y no tuvo que esperar pues al primer timbrazo Jennifer contestó.

-"Jen, yo…"

 **-No digas nada María, déjame hablar.**

Ahogó sus palabras y mordió su labio inferior al notar la voz de Jennifer más ronca que de costumbre, dejando entender que la rubia había estado llorando.

- **He sido una estúpida, me he comportado como una idiota y lo siento, pero no podía más. Desde que volviste con ella me mata por dentro, intente esconderlo, aliviarlo con ejercicio físico o incluso con sexo, pero no dio resultado, mis sentimientos crecían y crecían hasta que estallaron en mi pecho y no pude negarlos más. Pensarás que soy imbécil y seguramente no querrás saber nada más de mí pero debo decirlo o voy a estallar. Te quiero, estoy completamente enamorada de ti**

Había soltado su discurso de un tirón pues de lo contrario habría sido incapaz de seguir, escuchaba el aliento de María y esperaba que en cualquier momento esta colgase y no quisiera saber más de ella, que la eliminase de su vida.

- **Yo… Si no quieres saber nada más de mí lo entenderé es solo que…**

-"Jen, párate por favor, déjame hablar ¿Sí?"

- **Ok, perdón**

-"Acabo de cortar con ella Jen, no nos hemos peleado ni nada simplemente hemos decidido que nuestra oportunidad ya pasó que no podíamos estar juntas, no mientras yo tuviese la mente ocupada con otra las veinticuatro horas"

 **-Ah ¿Qué hay otra?**

-"Sí hay otra… Tú idiota, estaba hablando de ti, yo también estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti"


	11. Chapter 11

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque es increíble, a mi princesita Gen porque nuestros hijos serán hermosos, a Alex porque va a morir con este capítulo, a Bego porque me regaña cuando incumplo las normas y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11 VILLIAN**

El silencio bailaba entre ellas, sin llegar a ser incómodo, era más bien un silencio en el que ambas intentaban poner en orden sus emociones y pensamientos tras tan profunda declaración.

El corazón de lana golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, había luchado contra sus sentimientos con uñas y dientes por miedo y cuando por fin decidió confesarlos se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que Jennifer sentía lo mismo, era extraño y hermoso, la rubia se había enamorado de ella sin haber visto su rostro, la quería por cómo era, por su forma de ser y para la actriz era demasiado bonito para ser cierto, por fin tenía a alguien que amara más allá de la fama y el dinero.

Por otro lado Jennifer intentaba recuperarse del shok con una sonrisa boba en los labios, su María había dejado a su novia porque estaba enamorada de ella, la mujer que amaba la correspondía y estaba eufórica, feliz y a la vez terriblemente asustada, jamás había sentido algo tan profundo por alguien a quien no conocía en persona, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar y el miedo a perderla bailaba en su mente como un aguijón venenoso.

Sintió la necesidad de hablar, de verbalizar todo cuanto estaba sintiendo y como un río las palabras salieron de sus labios provocando en Lana una sonrisa.

- **Si… Si estuviera aquí haría las cosas bien, de otra forma, supongo que te llevaría a cenar aunque pensándolo mejor si estuviese ahí sería más romántico, llevarte a la playa y decirte que te quiero, ya sabes esas cosas que salen en las pelis**

 **-** "Jen, así es perfecto, créeme, saber que me correspondes es lo mejor que me ha pasado"

- **¿Entonces ahora eres mi chica?**

-"Supongo que sí, podemos decir que sí, y tú la mía"

 **-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Quiero decir yo nunca había estado en una situación similar, estamos tan lejos…**

-"Lo sé, pero aprenderemos con el tiempo… Ahora no quiero pensar en eso estoy demasiado feliz para preocuparme"

- **Tienes razón, yo también estoy demasiado feliz ahora mismo**

Una vez más el silencio bailó entre ellas, con una sonrisa que no se esfumaba, disfrutando de ese momento y haciéndose a una idea de que su relación había cambiado para siempre, ya no eran simples amigas que se conocieron en un foro de internet, eran mucho más…

El resto de la noche se la pasaron al teléfono, hablando de demasiadas cosas, de todo y de nada, sin ganas de cortar la comunicación una vez verbalizados sus sentimientos. Su felicidad se teñía con un deje de dolor, estaban lejos, ocupadas en sus propios asuntos de tal manera que ninguna de las dos se podía desplazar de inmediato, tenían que esperar aunque tampoco les importaba, eran felices en su burbuja, acogiendo esa nueva relación que acababa de nacer en una simple llamada de teléfono.

Cuando por fin colgaron ya había amanecido, Lana suspiró con una sonrisa en el rostro, mas debía pensar con claridad, Jen no sabía quién era ella en realidad y no quería tardar mucho en decírselo, tenía que verla en persona, tenía que enseñarle que nada era distinto por mucho que ella fuese famosa, era la misma mujer de la que Jennifer se había enamorado, tenía que salir bien, era su oportunidad para ser feliz de una vez por todas.

Miró el calendario ideando en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que quedaba un mes exacto para el cumpleaños de Jen y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, la solución llegó a ella como un rayo. Sin duda estaba segura de que Jennifer pasaría el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, pensaba encargarse personalmente de ello.

Se levantó de la cama aunque no había dormida, no estaba cansada, todo lo contrario, se vistió y se marchó al set de rodaje, llamando a Fred por el camino, una de las ventajas de ser la estrella de la película era que podía modificar las cosas a su antojo, tenía la sartén por el mango.

- **Lana ¿Qué quieres a estas horas? ¿Para qué me llamas?**

-"¿Cuándo se estrena Villian?"

- **En un mes, más o menos, ¿Por qué?**

-"¿Ya se sabe cuándo será la premiere?"

- **Pues no lo sé ¿Por qué?**

-"Quiero que sea el 12 de Abril"

 **-¿Por qué esa fecha Lana?**

-"Porque sí, tiene que ser esa fecha, es muy importante… Ah y tiene que ser en Boston"

 **-No se hará la premiere en Boston, si un caso en Nueva York o aquí en California**

-"Si no se hace en Boston el 12 de abril no iré, se lo puedes decir a los productores"

 **-Está bien Lana, no entiendo a qué viene esto pero se hará como pides**

La actriz colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro, visualizando un mensaje en su teléfono y lo abrió, sonriendo aun más al ver que era de su Jen, un tímido hola con un emoticono de un corazón. No tardó en responderle lo más cariñoso que se le ocurrió mientras en su mente solo era capaz de pensar que en un mes iban a verse, en un mes Jennifer sabría quién era realmente la chica del otro lado del teléfono, la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Los días pasaban lentos, las grabaciones habían terminado y lana estaba cada vez más nerviosa pues se acercaba el momento de la verdad, el momento en el que se vería cara a cara con Jen. Estaba preparando la cena cuando el sonido del móvil la sobresaltó y al reconocer el nombre de su chica en pantalla colgó, llamándola en el acto. Jennifer no tardó ni dos segundos en responder completamente eufórica.

 **-Hola! ¿Sabes qué? ¿Sabes qué? La premiere de Villian será en Boston, lo acabo de ver en internet**

-"Lo sé, yo también lo he visto"

 **-Bueno, no sé porque me puse tan eufórica, es imposible que yo vaya a la premiere, quizás me acerque al teatro a ver si veo a Lana de lejos, no sé, me hace ilusión que venga a Boston y además es el día de mi cumpleaños**

-"Cuidado con acosarla, a lo mejor le gusta y te secuestra"

 **-No creo, aquí la que tiene licencia de secuestros profesional soy yo, lo siento por mi euforia inicial ¿Cómo estás tú?**

-"Bien, ya tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños, tendrás que darme tu dirección para enviártelo"

 **-Claro aunque no tendrías que haberme comprado nada…**

-"Quería hacerlo"

 **-El mejor regalo sería verte, ya sabes, pasar mi cumpleaños contigo, aunque sé que trabajas, quizás otro año**

-"Yo también quiero estar contigo Jen"

 **-Lo sé, me quejo demasiado, es parte de mi encanto**

-"También lo es tu falta de humildad, te escribo en un rato que se me quemará la cena"

 **-Vale, te quiero**

-"Y yo a ti, recuerda darme tu dirección, es importante que te llegue el regalo para tu cumpleaños"

Colgaron con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lana no tardó en recibir la dirección de Jen en un mensaje junto a un corazón, tenía la manía de cerrar todos sus mensajes con un emoticono cariñoso provocándole una ternura infinita.

Retirando la cena del fuego, se sentó en su escritorio y cerro el sobre con el regalo de Jennifer, estampando la dirección encima. Al día siguiente lo enviaría, era importante que lo recibiese a tiempo.

Unos días más tarde, Jen divisó el mismo sobre en su buzón, suponiendo que era el famoso regalo que maría le había enviado aunque no lo esperaba hasta mucho más tarde, al fin y al cabo aun quedaba una semana para su cumpleaños. Subió a su piso a gran velocidad, sentándose en su escritorio y abriéndolo con gran ceremonia. Lo primero que extrajo fue una carta y la leyó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"Hola Jen, no, no pienso empezar por un querida Jennifer, me niego a ser tan formal. Supongo que recibirás esto a tiempo y que lo abrirás sentada, no quiero que te caigas y te rompas algo, sin más, feliz cumpleaños (Adelantado, pues te llegará antes, me he asegurado de ello) y bueno, que te quiero, te quiero más delo que imaginas, gracias por hacerme sonreír como una estúpida las veinticuatro horas del día. María"

Rió con ganas al leer la carta, sin dejar de admirar la impecable caligrafía de su amiga, sin más siguió sacando cosas del sobre… Una foto de Lana, la misma que tenía María de perfil con una pequeña nota detrás: **Para una obsesa, no le mires las tetas.** Provocando una nueva carcajada, para finalmente sacar lo que parecía ser su regalo y quedarse sin aliento, los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca completamente seca… Preguntándose cómo demonios había conseguido algo así su chica, la llamó de inmediato sin saber si reír o llorar de lo emocionada que estaba.

Cuando tras unos minutos escuchó la voz de María al otro lado de la línea vomitó sus palabras sin pensar.

- **¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿De dónde has sacado una entrada para la premiere? ¿Por qué me la has regalado? ¿No quieres ir tú?**

-"Jen, no entiendo nada de lo que dices si hablas tan rápido, pero supongo que se debe a que recibiste mi regalo"

- **¿De dónde la has sacado?**

-"Tengo contactos, espero que te haya gustado…"

 **-Me encanta, es más, es un sueño hecho realidad, voy a ver una película de Lana antes de que se estrene, es perfecto, simplemente perfecto… Solo sería mejorable si tu regalo fuese venir a Boston a pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo**

La risa de su chica al otro lado del teléfono le pareció el sonido más hermoso del mundo, estaba enamorada de ella, como nunca antes se había enamorado. Había peleado con sus amigas intentando explicar la magnitud de sus sentimientos, Diana la había tachado de loca ya que no conocía a la muchacha, el resto del grupo recibió la noticia de forma indiferente, pensando que Jen se había inventado a esa tal María, mas para ella era lo mejor que le había pasado.

-"Escucha amor debo dejarte, me has pillado trabajando, disfruta el regalo ¿Sí?"

 **-Lo haré, te juro que lo haré, gracias una vez más amor ¿hablamos en un rato?**

-"Te escribo cuando acabe, te quiero"

- **Y yo a ti, que vaya bien en el trabajo**

Tras colgar Jen se quedó unos instantes analizando su suerte, toda la vida había deseado poder ir a una premiere y tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo, el día de su cumpleaños, María había hecho posible ese sueño, no sabía cómo ni por qué.

Escribió a sus amigas emocionada, enviando la foto de la entrada, provocando los celos de todas y cada una ya que iba a poder estar relativamente cerca de Lana y ellas no, provocando sus carcajadas en un instante, se sentía bien, demasiado bien en ese momento.

La semana pasó más lento de lo normal, su chica apenas había dado señales asegurándole que tenía mucho trabajo, mas fue la primera en felicitarla por mensaje el día de su cumpleaños.

Había esperado ansiosa que llegara, asistiría a la premiere y, a unas horas de presentarse en el teatro de Boston donde pasarían Villian, estaba histérica junto a Diana, sin saber bien qué ponerse ya que en esos eventos todos vestían de gala.

Su amiga, aun sin terminar de creer que una chica de internet le regalase a Jen una entrada para ver Villian antes de su estreno, la ayudaba como podía ya que el armario de Jennifer no estaba muy equipado para una noche de gala. Finalmente el atuendo elegido fue un pantalón oscuro y una blusa color crema, lo más elegante que había en su armario, junto a unos zapatos de tacón bajo que hacían juego con la blusa.

EL maquillaje le sentaba como un guante y logro domar sus rizos claros sin saber cómo, estaba deslumbrante. Dana la acompañó al teatro para que no llegase tarde, deseándole suerte y regalándole una sonrisa, diciéndole que se verían al día siguiente para celebrar todas juntas su cumpleaños. Cuando se quedó sola, los nervios bailaban en su estómago, había mucha gente mas ella, decidida, se acercó a la entrada con el tíquet en las manos, ahí un segurata con cara de malas pulgas la detuvo con brusquedad. Jen le enseñó su pase algo nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con guardaespaldas y gorilas.

- **Disculpe, tengo una entrada**

-"Dígame su nombre"

- **Jennifer Morrison**

El hombre abrió los ojos en una señal de sorpresa, mirando la lista que le habían proporcionado y cambiando por completo la actitud hacia ella.

-"Si, claro, disculpe… Ella ya la está esperando, sígame"

Sin entender muy bien qué había pasado, Jen siguió a ese hombre que la conducía lejos de las localidades baratas donde suponía que iba a sentarse, directamente a lo que parecía ser un palco privado. Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

-"Es aquí, disfrute la película señorita Morrison"

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y Jen se asombró al ver que tenía una vista increíble de la pantalla, estaba en un sitio privilegiado. Anotó mentalmente darle las gracias eternas a su chica por eso, estaba siendo el mejor día de su vida. Se sentó en la butaca que estaba libre cuando recordó las palabras del segurata, al parecer alguien compartiría con ella el palco y la estaba esperando, tan metida en su emoción no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola y al girarse, su rostro palideció en el acto, sus manos empezaron a sudar y perdió la capacidad de hablar y razonar.

Unos ojos oscuros como la noche, al igual que sus cabellos, sonrisa roja y perfecta, coronada por una cicatriz… En ese momento quiso asesinar a su chica, no estaba preparada pear algo así, creía que la vería a lo lejos no a su lado en el palco, compartía habitáculo y miraría la película que llevaba meses esperando con la mismísima Lana Parrilla.

En cuanto Jen entró por la puerta, Lana no había podido apartar sus ojos de ella, en persona era mucho más hermosa que en las fotografías, ese fue el último pensamiento coherente que pasó por su mente hasta que la joven reparó en ella y se quedó sin aliento.

Le regaló una sonrisa pues estaba demasiado nerviosa para pronunciar palabra, llevaba meses hablando con ella, la conocía, la quería de forma arrolladora, era su novia al fin y al cabo.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y empezó la película, tenía dos horas para disfrutar de su cercanía, de sus nervios, contemplarla en la oscuridad, dos horas para salir de ahí y decirle quién era ella, confesar la verdad y rogar porque Jen comprendiera y nada cambiara entre las dos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mis hojas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque es un encanto, a mi princesita Gen porque la quiero más cada día, a Alex porque se ha hecho un maratón y me encanta, a Bego porque sigue siendo esa roca inquebrantable y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12 LA HORA DE LA VERDAD**

Intentaba mantener la vista fija en la pantalla, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que intentaba serenar los latidos de su corazón desbocados y la sudoración de sus manos como signos de nerviosismo irrefutables.

No se lo podía creer, sinceramente tenía que estar soñando, se había quedado dormida y se había perdido la premiere, eso tenía más sentido que estar en un palco sentada junto a Lana Parrilla, la miraba por el rabillo del ojo aliviada ya que las luces apagadas impedían que la actriz pudiese ver los estragos que tenía en su persona, notaba su rostro encendido, seguramente roja como un tomate, le temblaban las piernas y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

Desde su sillón podía notar el suave aroma a manzana que la actriz desprendía, notaba cada uno de sus movimientos como si de algún modo sus sentidos se hubiesen disparado y pudiese escuchar de forma mucho más definida cada pequeño suspiro que Lana soltaba o cada vez que se acomodaba en su asiento.

Así fue como supo que la actriz se había girado buscando algo a su espalda, mejor dicho a alguien, fue en ese momento cuando descubrió que uno de los gorilas estaba en el palco, vigilando que Lana estuviese cómoda en todo momento. Era completamente normal, pensó ella, al fin y al cabo la joven necesitaba que velaran por su seguridad ya que era reconocida en todo el mundo y prácticamente todos los psicópatas sabían que estaba en ese teatro en ese mismo momento.

Sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla donde al parecer la capitana de la nave estelar se acababa de enamorar de una joven princesa, supo que el gorila había abandonado la estancia y se preguntó por qué, sintiendo de pronto un agobio innecesario al pensar que estaba completamente sola con la actriz.

Al cabo de unos minutos que le parecieron horas, el segurata volvió con un enorme cubo de palomitas y un par de refrescos. Si Jennifer pensaba que no podía ir a peor, que no podía ser más patética y ridícula se equivocaba ya que en el momento que los ojos de Lana se posaron en ella con una sonrisa y le tendió una de las colas se quedó literalmente paralizada.

Su mano temblaba tanto que temió derramar el líquido sobre la joven y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para coger el vaso sin que este terminase en el suelo. Bebió un gran sorbo para aliviar el nudo nervioso de su garganta cuando Lana le ofreció las palomitas, provocando nuevamente un paro cardíaco en la joven rubia. Sabía que la actriz solo estaba siendo amable y quería agradecérselo, realmente estaba siendo un sueño cumplido y el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, aunque parecía una idiota redomada.

No entendió la película, se había perdido completamente en los créditos de inicio ya que tener tan cerca a su ídolo no le permitió concentrarse en nada más que en evitar hacer el ridículo por completo. Se acercaba el final, o eso intuía ya que las batallas habían pasado, cuando Lana volvió a llamar la atención de su guardaespaldas y este se marchó resoplando, murmurando entre dientes palabras de las que solo pudo escuchar caprichosa.

En ese momento Lana cogió su mano provocándole una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo y solo pronunció una palabra, desestabilizándola y obligándola a seguirla como un perrito faldero.

-"Vámonos…"

Salieron del palco sin hacer ruido, la actriz la llevaba con prisa a la puerta de atrás del teatro por la que salieron evitando a la prensa, sin soltarla de la mano provocando que Jennifer empezara a plantearse que Diana le había echado algún tipo de alucinógeno en la comida de medio día.

Siguieron andando, alejándose del teatro con prisa, Lana miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, con miedo a que alguien hubiese descubierto que se había escapado y la siguiera. Cuando sus ojos se posaron cobre la cara de Jen, completamente asombrada y en shok, no pudo hacer más que reír, deteniéndose cuando supo que era imposible que las encontrasen.

-"Perdona que te haya hecho salir así, de otra manera con toda la prensa no habríamos podido fugarnos"

 **-No…no he visto el final de la peli**

-"Bueno, no has visto nada de la película, estabas más ocupada intentando que yo no notara que te mataban los nervios"

- **Lo…lo siento, es que no imagine que te tendría tan cerca, en fin, ya sabes, te idolatro desde hace muchos años, no sé como soy capaz de hablarte sin desmayarme**

El rostro de Jennifer ardía, completamente encendido, no se atrevía a alzar la mirada ni a creer que realmente Lana Parrilla estaba con ella, tan cerca, le estaba hablando, le estaba sonriendo, era demasiado para asimilar.

-"¿Me puedes hacer un favor?"

 **-Cla…cla…claro lo que sea**

-"Trátame como si no fuese famosa, como si no me conocieras, simplemente vamos a disfrutar de la noche sin más, sin nervios"

En ese momento Jennifer la miró, sus ojos eran tan expresivos que durante un instante se quedó sin aliento, pudo leer en ellos la urgencia de sentirse una persona de a pie, al fin y al cabo la fama puede ser realmente un agobio. Se sintió bien al pensar que aquella actriz a la que había idolatrado toda la vida quería pasar una velada normal junto a ella y se dejó llevar.

 **-Está bien, me llamo Jennifer, Jennifer Morrison ¿Y tú eres…?**

-"Lana, un placer señorita Jennifer"

Con la joven morena estrechando su mano no pudo evitar echarse a reír, era divertida, más de lo que parecía en las entrevistas y las revistas.

-"¿Ahora qué hacemos?"

- **Cenar, creo que podemos ir a cenar**

-"¿Hamburguesa doble con extra de queso y bacón?"

 **-Me parece una excelente elección, vamos**

Aun cogidas de la mano, empezaron a andar entre risas buscando algún sitio mugriento donde la actriz no fuese reconocida y poder llevarse algo a la boca. Jennifer no podía dejar de pensar en que, en cuanto la actriz se cansase de fingir ser normal y se marchase, debía llamar a María y contarle la experiencia, algo había hecho su chica para conseguir que conociese esa noche a Lana y necesitaba agradecérselo, había cumplido su sueño.

Cenaron, intentando no ahogarse de la risa, mientras Jen estaba absorta en las tonterías de Lana, parecía tan corriente, tan normal y a la vez era la diosa con la que miles de adolescentes soñaban cada día, su voz era hipnótica y su risa… juraría que había escuchado su risa, le era tan familiar y a la vez enigmática, se autoconvenció de que conocía su voz al igual que su forma de reír por las películas que tantas veces había visto.

Obedeciendo los deseos de la morena, en ningún momento mencionó su fama o su trabajo, se dejaron llevar por la noche, andando de un lado a otro, tomando el metro o el autobús, buscando una cotidianidad que a Lana se le había negado durante demasiado tiempo.

La actriz estaba cada vez más nerviosa, tener a Jennifer tan cerca, deleitarse con su rostro, con su aroma a vainilla, con sus ojos tan increíblemente hermosos, las fotografías no le hacían justicia de eso estaba segura. Sabía que debía decirle la verdad pero no encontraba las palabras, tenía tanto miedo de perderla, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Finalmente, a diez minutos de dar las doce, sin saber muy bien cómo llegaron al portal de Jennifer. La rubia miró su puerta y a Lana, regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

- **¿Sabes? Hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños y debo admitir que ha sido el mejor de mi vida**

Lana no era capaz de escuchar a Jennifer, tenerla tan cerca estaba causando estragos en ella, admirar cada detalle de la joven, su rostro sonrojado por el frío, su sonrisa dulce, sus ojos brillando de completa felicidad. Para ella no pasaba el tiempo y las ganas de besarla crecían en su vientre, obligándola a saltar al vacío sin más, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin pararse a meditarlo por unos instantes.

Mas a unos centímetros de sus labios, las manos de Jennifer se posaron suavemente en sus hombros apartándola, rechazando de forma tímida pero decidida su beso.

- **Lo siento, te aseguro que si hubieras intentado besarme hace un año habría caído como una mosca, es más, seguramente me habría abalanzado sobre ti y no te habría soltado pero yo tengo novia y no puedo hacerle esto, no puedo besar a otra por mucho que la idolatre**

Lana se quedó muda, conmocionada por la reacción de la joven y enternecida por su lealtad, al fin y al cabo era su chica. Una sonrisa dulce nació en su rostro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Jen con dulzura.

-"¿Sabes Jennifer? Antes cuando nos hemos presentado no te he dicho mi nombre completo"

 **-No hace falta, en fin eres Lana Parrilla**

-"Lo sé, pero ese no es mi nombre completo, poca gente lo conoce y quiero decírtelo"

 **-Está bien, prometo no venderlo a la prensa**

-"Me llamo Lana María Parrilla, toda mi vida mi familia me ha conocido como María, tú me conoces como María"

El rostro de Jennifer cambió de curiosidad a asombro y a estupor en cuestión de segundos. De no haber estado contra la puerta de su edificio se habría caído de la impresión. De pronto todo encajaba, la familiaridad en su voz, su risa, que le enviase la entrada a la premiere, que justamente esta fuese en Boston donde ella se encontraba, que no quisiera enviarle fotos en ningún momento.

Había enmudecido, su mente intentaba comprender, encajar los engranajes, al fin y al cabo Lana jamás le había mentido, solo había omitido una verdad que, seguramente, jamás habría creído. La mano de Lana sobre su mejilla la devolvió a la realidad, ante ella estaba la muchacha dulce de internet que había conseguido enamorarla y era Lana, su actriz favorita, la misma de la que llevaba enamorada platónicamente desde hacía muchos años.

-"¿Y ahora? ¿Puedo besar a mi novia antes de que se termine su cumpleaños?"

No supo responder, ya fuese Lana Parrilla o María, ante ella estaba su chica de internet. Lana cortó la distancia regalándole el primer beso, tan esperado y ansiado por ambas desde hacía tiempo y a lo lejos dieron las doce, finalizando así el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque la adoro, a mi princesita Gen por ser tan especial para mí, a mi Alex porque siempre me hace sonreír, a Bego porque me calma cuando me ataca la histeria y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13 UNA EXTRAÑA REALIDAD**

El tiempo se había detenido, sentía la presión de esos labios, cálidos y suaves contra su boca, tímidos mas decididos. Lana la estaba besando, y ella no era capaz de hilar un solo pensamiento coherente.

Sentía las manos de la joven morena alrededor de su cintura, su dulce sabor mientras su mente se nublaba embriagada por su aroma, sus propias manos, antes sujetas a la puerta para no caer al suelo de la impresión, se posaron suavemente en las mejillas de la joven, solicitando de forma tímida el acceso a cada rincón de su boca y, con un gemido ahogado, Lana se lo concedió comenzando así una danza apasionada entre ambas, devorándose sin pudor alguno hasta que la falta de aliento las obligó a detenerse, no de forma abrupta sino lentamente, saboreando cada detalle de ese dulce contacto.

Separándose unos centímetros, tomando aliento, jadeantes, con los labios hinchados y sedientos, Lana depositó un suave beso, efímero, sobre sus labios una vez más, intentando sellar con ese gesto ese momento que siempre les pertenecería, mientras Jennifer cerraba los ojos y simplemente se dejaba embargar por la calidez del momento y las emociones que se despertaban en su estómago.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando besar a su chica, sabía que la amaba aunque nadie lo comprendiese, se había enamorado de cada una de sus tonterías, de sus gestos amables, de sus palabras dulces, de la complicidad que tenían, era su chica al otro lado del teléfono, por la que había estado dispuesta a intentar ser feliz, a hacerla feliz a ella… Mas la extraña realidad era que la mujer de la que se había enamorado era una actriz reconocida y no cualquiera, era Lana Parrilla, su obsesión desde hacía años, demasiada información para asimilar en tan poco tiempo y ese beso simplemente confundía más las cosas.

Necesitaba sentarse, meditar sobre los extraños acontecimientos de su día por lo que empezó a buscar las llaves de su apartamento mientras Lana la miraba con la duda dibujada en sus ojos oscuros.

La joven actriz tenía miedo, sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo cuando entró en internet pero no analizó la magnitud de sus actos hasta que fue tarde, se enamoró sin poder evitarlo y era correspondida, mas su auténtica identidad parecía ser algo que su Jen no podía soportar. Dolía, ardía en las entrañas verla así, tan confundida, tan nerviosa y vulnerable, ella no quería que nada cambiara, no quería que Jennifer cambiara, quería que fuese para siempre esa chica dulce que día tras día había conseguido enamorarla.

Cuando la rubia metió la llave en la cerradura, saltaron todas sus alarmas, Jennifer estaba escapando. Sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo tomó suavemente su brazo, provocando que su rubia clavase en ella sus ojos aguamarina.

A Jennifer le bastó una mirada para comprender los fantasmas que asolaban a Lana, por lo que le regaló una sonrisa y tomó su mano con afecto.

 **-Creo recordar que no había quien te sacara de casa a partir de las doce, pasan de las doce y empieza a hacer frío**

-"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

 **-Tenemos mucho de que hablar, arriba tengo cerveza fría, también tengo miles de películas, un sofá la mar de cómodo… Quizás no vivo en un palacio pero se estará mejor que en la calle**

Con una tímida sonrisa y el corazón desbocado ya que Jennifer no soltó su mano, Lana la siguió hasta su pequeño apartamento. La había dibujado mil veces en su mente y aun así le pareció hermoso, todo desordenado y tan pequeño que no había lugar para esconderse, reflejaba completamente la personalidad de Jen.

- **Perdona el desastre… Si llego a saber que vendrías a verme a Boston lo habría ordenado**

Retirando algunas de sus prendas del sofá, le indicó a Lana que se sentara mientras cogía de la nevera dos cervezas y se dejaba caer junto a la morena con un suspiro, entregándole una de las latas y dando un largo trago de la suya.

Lana no bebió, se quedó observando las paredes del lugar, había muchas fotografías de las que parecían ser las amigas de Jennifer, algunas pocas de la rubia con su familia y mil suyas, ya fuese en posters o simplemente en tamaño foto, provocándole una sonrisa. A veces olvidaba que Jen debía ser su fan número uno, se sabía Toletum de memoria al fin y al cabo.

Miró a su rubia con una sonrisa y la vio pérdida en sus propios pensamientos, asustándose una vez más ya que sentía que andaba en terreno resbaladizo. Cuando no pudo soportar más la sensación de ahogo en su garganta, rompió el silencio intentando parecer fuerte aunque su voz se quebraba por momentos

-"¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo?"

Jennifer la miró con sorpresa, echándose a reír en el acto, aliviando el ambiente que ya estaba demasiado cargado y provocando que Lana se relajara de inmediato.

- **No estoy enfadada Lana ¿Puedo llamarte Lana? ¿Prefieres María?**

-"Puedes llamarme como quieras amor… ¿En qué pensabas?"

- **Estaba pensando en que seguramente si me hubieses dicho nada más conocernos que eras Lana Parrilla no habría vuelto a hablar contigo, te habría tomado por una loca. No estoy enfadad, en fin no puedo estarlo, jamás me has mentido, eso es algo que sé con certeza… Es simplemente que creo que me queda demasiado grande, soy tan normal y tú, bueno tú eres una diosa…**

-"Jen… Para, para un momento y escúchame"

- **Sí, perdona, lo siento**

-"No te disculpes, necesito contarte algo. He sido famosa desde siempre, dejé el instituto porque con quince años mi nombre ya era conocido en cada rincón del planeta, aun sigo en la cima y eso está bien porque me da de comer y hago lo que me gusta, pero me ha robado muchas cosas, demasiadas… La oportunidad de entablar una amistad sincera, por ejemplo, todos se acercan a mí porque desean aprovecharse de mi fama, de mi dinero o de la publicidad que puedo otorgar, en el amor me pasa lo mismo, la fama siempre destruye lo que me hace feliz y la odio por eso… Yo deseaba tener una relación sana con alguien de a pie, alguien común, alguien que no supiera quien soy y fuese sincero conmigo al cien por cien… Lo que no esperaba era enamorarme y mucho menos que tú te enamorases de mí, cumpliste sin saberlo en único deseo que pido cuando soplo las velas sobre el pastel, que me amen por quién soy y no por mi fama. No quiero que vuelva a estropearlo, no quiero perderte Jen, no quiero perder lo que tenemos, quiero ser la chica de la que te enamoraste, que me trates como siempre, como si yo no fuese famosa…"

Jennifer la miraba con ternura en sus ojos verdeazulados, puede que en su sillón estuviera Lana Parrilla pero para ella siempre sería su María. Entrelazando sus manos la obligó sin quererlo a cortar su discurso concienzudamente preparado. Lana la miró a los ojos unos instantes sintiendo las mariposas atacar su estómago con fuerza, era tan bonita, mil veces más bonita en persona que en la vida real.

- **¿Puedo tener otro beso aunque no es mi cumpleaños ya?**

Ante tan espontánea petición, las mejillas de Lana se tornaron rosadas mientras una sonrisa nacía en su rostro, mirando a Jennifer con amor

-"Creo que el termino novias incluye no tener que preguntar…"

La joven no le dejó terminar, de pronto se vio enmudecida por los labios de Jennifer robándole un beso, casto y torpe al principio puesto que aun eran presas de los nervios. Con una caricia suave de su lengua solicitó acceso al resto de su boca, desatando así el huracán que ambas llevaban dentro.

Tras unos minutos se separaron, una vez más con el corazón agitado y el aliento cortado, Jennifer se echó a reír al ver que durante su beso habían terminado tumbadas en el sillón, Lana tenía el cabello alborotado, los labios hinchados y enrojecidos al igual que sus ojos encendidos con la llama de la pasión desbordante.

Durante meses había ansiado tener a su amada entre sus manos, su rosa derivó en una sonrisa dulce mientras sin apenas esfuerzo la alzaba en sus brazos, provocando en esta una pataleta y una carcajada.

-"Suéltame Jen, puedo andar"

- **Adoro escucharte decir mi nombre, adoro que estés aquí conmigo, te quiero ¿Sabes?**

-"Yo también te quiero, pero puedes dejarme en el suelo"

 **-De eso nada mi amor, voy a dejarte pero no en el suelo**

-"¿Dónde pretender dejarme?"

 **-Suavemente sobre mi cama, donde pienso cobrarme cada una de tus bromas que tomé en serio**

-"¿Cómo la de las novelas?"

 **-Exactamente como esa**

Sus labios se buscaron una vez más, mientras Jennifer a trompicones se dirigió hacia su cama, agradeciéndose mentalmente el haber dejado todo su armario en el salón y no sobre el lecho.

Con cuidado dejó a Lana sobre el colchón y antes de que esta pudiese levantarse, se deslizó sobre ella atrapando sus labios una vez más, provocando que la joven actriz se rindiera ante ella con un gemido ahogado.

- **Te quiero, a pesar de todo me diste lo que deseaba, viniste a pasar conmigo mi cumpleaños**

 **-** "No podía perdérmelo Jen, también te quiero más de lo que crees"

 **-Tienes razón, me cuesta creerlo, en fin yo soy tan normal…**

Tener a la rubia sobre ella estaba nublando su juicio, la ira nació en su vientre al escucharla infravalorarse de esa manera, Jennifer era su mundo, lo mejor que le había pasado. Tomó su mano y, ante la atónita mirada de Jen, la condujo por su cuerpo mientras susurraba provocando un escalofrío en la joven rubia.

-"¿No te lo crees? Descubre por ti misma lo que provocas Jen"

Su rostro se volvió escarlata al notar la incipiente humedad de Lana bajo su cuerpo, mordió sus bajos intentando reprimir un jadeo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en esa mirada oscura y penetrante que la haría perder el sentido.

- **Es…es…estás…**

"Toma lo que es tuyo desde el principio Jen"

Tragando saliva con dificultad, Jennifer empezó a desabrochar el vestido de Lana, descubriendo poco a poco su piel, sentía que le faltaba el aliento, la morena había sido esculpida por los dioses de eso estaba segura, era tan magnífica que le cortaba la respiración.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su columna vertebral cuando la morena depositó un beso en el nacimiento de su cuello, deshaciéndose de su blusa y dejando al aire su vientre, endurecido por el ejercicio, sus brazos definidos, su piel blanquecina.

Las prendas fueron cayendo en absoluto silencio ya que ambas estaban demasiado ocupadas en memorizar e cuerpo de la otra, los labios buscaban el contacto, al igual que las yemas de sus dedos, pequeños gemidos apenas audibles escapaban sin control.

Jennifer sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza, Lana era tan perfecta, era como un sueño, la amaba, no a la actriz, no a la mujer famosa, amaba a la muchacha dulce que siempre le tomaba el pelo, la que se preocupaba por ella, la que se acostaba tarde para hacerle compañía, la que siempre tenía una palabra amable, la misma mujer que en esos instantes estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo.

Sus manos se perdieron por su cuerpo de ángel, buscando esa zona que necesitaba contacto y gimiendo sin poder evitarlo al constatar su humedad. Comenzó a acariciarla deleitándose con los suaves sonidos que escapaban de sus labios, decidiendo en ese momento que su sonido favorito en el mundo eran los gemidos de la morena. Entró en ella lentamente cuando supo que estaba lista, sintiendo que podía llegar a la cima solo con tocarla, era tan bella, tan magnífica.

Pronto los movimientos de ambas se volvieron un baile desesperado, Sus caderas chocaban buscando un contacto más profundo, sus gritos inundaban la estancia mientras Lana se aferraba a sus cabellos, mordía su hombro, besaba sus labios pidiendo más y más con agudos alaridos.

Sin poder estarse quietas en ningún momento, intentando abarcar el máximo placer posible, cambiaban las posiciones cada poco, sus dientes buscaban el contacto con su piel, dejando pequeñas marcas imperceptibles, se devoraban, gritaban y se amaban como si fueses animales, intensamente.

Con Lana sobre ella, gimiendo sin control, sus dedos bailando en su interior arrancándole sus gritos, con sus dientes alrededor de su hermosa aureola rosada, acariciándola con su lengua, disfrutando de ese manjar exquisito, notó como la morena se tensaba, como sus dedos quedaban atrapados en ella cuando el orgasmo la atrapó con fuerza, su espalda se arqueó y un grito gutural que liberó toda tensión acumulada, la joven cayó sobre ella con el cuerpo perlado de sudor, los ojos encendidos y el cabello alborotado, su aliento agitado al igual que el repiquetear de su corazón.

Tumbadas en su cama, enredadas con las sábanas, intentando recuperar el control, Jennifer dibujaba figuras sin nombre en su espalda, besando de vez en cuando su piel expuesta, sin soltar su agarre, necesitándola cerca.

Lana apoyó su oído sobre el costado de Jennifer, escuchando su corazón volver a un ritmo normal con una sonrisa, sintiendo como el sueño la vencía y sabiendo que pronto se quedaría dormida, subió a sus labios y los besó con cariño, sintiendo aun en ellos su propio sabor ya que la rubia la había degustado de forma exquisita.

-"Te quiero Jen"

 **-Yo también de quiero Lana, duerme un poco, te prometo que estaré aquí cuando despiertes**

Sonrió, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en demasiados años, feliz de verdad, completa. Volvió a apoyarse en su rincón favorito escuchando el relajante sonido del corazón de Jennifer y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, relajada por las suaves caricias que la joven regalaba sobre su desnuda espalda.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan favorita, a mi hija Kath por sus increíbles rw, a mi tatita Vero porque la echo de menos, a mi princesita Gen porque le tira la sangre latina, a mi Alex porque alegra mis días, a Bego porque ya echo de menos sus comentarios ingeniososy a Natalia porque es lo mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14 LA FIESTA**

Con el sol acariciando su rostro, de forma insolente e indulgente, luchó con todas sus fuerzas pues no quería despertar. Había tenido un sueño demasiado hermoso en el que Lana Parrilla pasaba junto a ella una velada memorable, por lo que una sonrisa adornó su rostro antes de que el olor a café recién hecho invadiera sus sentidos obligándola a abrir los ojos a gran velocidad.

Lo primero que notó nada más despertar fue su desnudez entre las sábanas y su mente aterrizó en la realidad, no había sido un sueño en absoluto, Lana Parrilla era su novia, la misma que conoció en internet… Era tan extraño, tan increíble, surrealista y a la vez lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, estaba enamorada y lo sabía, completamente atrapada por la personalidad arrolladora de la joven, por su dulzura, su humor… Vivía un sueño hecho realidad y no quería aterrizar, no quería dejar de flotar en esa burbuja donde todo era simplemente perfecto.

Se levantó perezosa, cubriendo su cuerpo con una camiseta ancha y enredando aun más sus rizos en un vano intento de colocarlos en su sitio, se dirigió a la cocina siguiendo el dulce aroma a café, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse al tener en casa a su chica.

Cuando entró en la estancia y la vio, manejando la cafetera con diligencia, como si toda la vida hubiese preparado café en ella, una tímida sonrisa nació en su rostro y se dedicó a observarla con ahínco antes de anunciarse, antes de que la joven descubriera que se había despertado.

Lana estaba vestida, no con el traje de gala de la noche anterior sino que llevaba un pantalón vaquero algo gastado y una camisa ancha que le caía por los hombros de forma bastante elegante, color café, su cabello estaba perfecto, sin un solo mechón descolocado y su rostro, libre de maquillaje, le pareció el rostro de un ángel.

Se preguntó de dónde demonios había sacado su atuendo ya que la noche anterior llegó a su apartamento con lo puesto. Metida en sus propias meditaciones y haciendo gala de su torpeza natural, tropezó consigo misma provocando un pequeño escándalo y delatando su presencia en la cocina. Lana alzó la mirada y le sonrió sin pronunciar palabra, se acercó a ella como si amanecer en su casa y prepararle el café fuese lo más natural del mundo y besó sus labios con cariño, obligándola a cerrar la boca ya que se había quedado como una idiota.

-"Buenos días"

 **-Cu…Cuánto llevas despierta**

-"Unas horas, no quise despertarte, estabas muy bonita dormida"

- **¿De dónde sacaste la ropa? Ese conjunto no estaba en mi armario, eso seguro**

La risa cristalina de la joven provocó que Jen se relajara y empezara a comportarse de forma normal ya que aun le costaba asimilar que su actriz favorita fuese su chica.

-"Cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que necesitaba mis cosas, las dejé en el hotel antes de ir a la premiere y no puedo vivir robándote las camisetas anchas"

 **-También podías quedarte desnuda, a mi no me importa en absoluto**

-"Obsesa… El caso es que llamé a Victoria al despertarme y ella me ha traído la maleta y el coche de alquiler, así puedo moverme de un lado a otro"

- **¿Victoria? ¿Quién es Victoria?**

-"Mi ex, y antes de que te pongas histérica la llamé a ella porque es la única que sabe dónde estoy y no tengo ganas de que me encuentre mi agente, irme del cine antes de que terminara la película nos ha metido en un buen lio, pero no me importa yo quería estar contigo"

- **Yo no me pongo histérica, tú estás conmigo, eres mi chica, me elegiste a mí**

Lana le tendió una taza de café y rápidamente dio un sorbo, deleitándose con su sabor y sonriendo, mientras atraía hacia sí a la joven actriz y la envolvía en un cálido abrazo mientras ambas mantenían el silencio.

Se sentían bien juntas, era extraño y a la vez sencillo, se conocían desde hacía meses, se querían de forma tímida y fulminante. Lana besó su cuello con cariño provocándole un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo mientras ella la estrechaba aun más fuerte entre sus brazos, disfrutando de su aroma afrutado, de la calidez de su cuerpo, del latir de su corazón.

-"Me haces feliz Jen, no sabes cuánto"

- **Te quiero María**

-"Adoro que me llames así"

 **-Es tu nombre**

Tras unos segundos con Lana entre sus brazos, terminó el café de un trago y, tomándola de la mano la llevó a entre risas a la cama, besando sus labios una y otra vez, disfrutando de su cercanía, de su compañía, simplemente disfrutando de la mujer que amaba sin más.

- **No sé por qué te has vestido, ahora tendré que desvestirte**

 **-** "Me olvidaba de tu pereza infinita, señora me duermo en historia del teatro"

 **-Por tu culpa, me tenían enganchada al teléfono y ni la grúa conseguía levantarme**

-"Ya, ya escusas perezosa"

Con una carcajada se lanzó a besarla una vez más, mientras a tientas buscaba quitarle la ropa, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar frustrando su tímido intento de intimar con su chica. Miró el aparato con el ceño fruncido, cuando Lana tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos oscuros destilaban deseo, y el latido de su corazón sonaba desenfrenado.

-"No lo cojas, deja que salte el contestador, por favor…"

Jennifer trago saliva con dificultad, aun le costaba comprender el efecto que tenía sobre la morena, verla ante ella con el deseo marchado a fuego en sus rasgos le hizo perder la cabeza, dejando sonar el teléfono sin prestarle atención mientras desvestía con ceremonia a Lana, acariciando lentamente cada pedazo de piel que quedaba expuesto, dejando que esta arrancara sin miramientos la camiseta que cubría su desnudez y atacase con sus labios sus pechos, hambrienta de ella, de su piel.

Cuando por fin se deshizo de la última prenda de la morena, sus labios empezaron a recorrerla, empezando por su cuello, buscando arrancar ese sonido exquisito, el sonido del placer. Sus labios y su lengua recogían su sabor, bajando lentamente desde su cuello a sus pechos, tan perfectos, toda ella era perfección. Se entretuvo un buen rato deleitándose con los pequeños gritos que Lana originaba al sentir sus dientes o su lengua jugando con sus pezones, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la incipiente humedad de la morena, cada vez más expuesta a ella. Necesitaba devorarla, saborearla por entero, abandonó sus pechos y bajó lentamente, depositando pequeños besos y algún lametón en su vientre, acercándose lentamente a ese punto que clamaba por sus atenciones.

Su aroma la invadió, embriagándola y tiñendo sus ojos verdeazulados de un deseo enfermizo, depositó un suave beso sobre su sexo provocando un escalofrío en ella y un gemido agudo, gemido que se transformó en gritos cuando notó la lengua de su rubia acariciando su interior, despacio al principio, acelerando sus movimientos al notar las manos de lana aferradas a su pelo.

Pronto quiso más, deseo poseerla, devorarla, deseo que sus alaridos llevasen su nombre, penetrando en su interior con embestidas certeras sin dejar de acariciarla con su lengua.

No tardó mucho en notar como la morena se tensaba, sus gritos cada vez más agudos, sus manos aferradas a sus cabellos, aceleró sus embestidas precipitándola al vacío sin control, Lana arqueó su espalda al notar la corriente eléctrica atravesar su columna, liberando su placer gritando el nombre de Jennifer sin control y cayendo sobre el colchón aun con sus dedos en su interior. La rubia poco a poco fue deteniendo sus dedos, sacándolos lentamente y subiendo a los labios de su chica, besándola con pasión.

Con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar una vez más el teléfono de Jennifer, metidas en su momento, en su burbuja, habían dejado de lado el mundo entero y ahora aterrizaban.

-"Contesta mi amor, no han dejado de llamar"

 **-Tienes razón, debería contestar**

Jennifer, tras sentarse en la cama, tomó su aparato y vio por lo menos diez llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes, todos de Diana, por lo que palideció en el acto y marcó, notando como Lana la rodeaba con sus brazos y besaba su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en él.

Tras dos tonos Diana contestó, visiblemente enfadada ya que la fiesta de cumpleaños que había preparado para su amiga ya había empezado y no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido.

-"¿Dónde estás Jennifer Morrison? Están todos aquí, te estamos esperando"

 **-¿A mí? ¿Para qué? ¿Habíamos quedado?**

-"¿Quieres aterrizar Jen? Tu fiesta de cumpleaños… ¿Dónde estás?"

 **-Mierda la fiesta, me había olvidado por completo Di, lo siento… Es que ha pasado algo, no creo que vaya**

En ese momento, Lana, que había escuchado la conversación, llamó su atención ya que de ninguna manera iba a dejar a Jen sin su fiesta con sus amigas.

- **Espera un momento Di…**

-"Vas a ir a esa fiesta Jen, son tus amigas, no las dejes tiradas…"

- **Pero amor… Quiero estar contigo, a ellas puedo verlas siempre**

-"Puedo ir contigo si quieres"

 **-No creo que sea una buena idea, es el club de fans de Lana Parrila pero en friky**

-"Iremos juntas, amor son tus amigas…"

Jennifer resopló, no era una buena idea, no lo era en absoluto, cogió el teléfono una vez más sabiendo que Diana estaría muy cabreada.

- **¿Sigues ahí?**

-"Voy a patear tu maldito trasero GayMo, preséntate en mi casa en media hora o te vas a acordar de mí"

 **-Diana, ayer vino por sorpresa a Boston mi chica, la del foro, está conmigo ahora mismo, iré a la fiesta pero si no te importa la traeré, ha venido a verme y no quiero dejarla sola**

-"Así que por eso te olvidaste, claro que puedes traerla so idiota, todas querrán conocer a tu chica, en media hora Jen"

Diana colgó y Jennifer suspiró, mirando los ojos de su chica y sonriendo levemente, justo antes de robarle un beso.

- **¿Preparada para entrar en el infierno friky?**

-"Ansiosa, quiero conocer a tus amigas, me has hablado tanto de ellas que siento que ya las conozco"

- **Te aviso que son… Bueno son buena gente pero unas frikys**

-"¿Más que tú?"

 **-Exactamente como yo**

-"Entonces me caerán genial, no te preocupes amor"

- **Pues vamos, tenemos media hora para llegar o Diana me cortará en pedazos, y debemos pararnos en la licorería, no voy a presentarme en el club de fans de Lana parrilla, con Lana Parrilla, sin por lo menos cinco litros de alcohol**

Con una carcajada se levantaron, duchándose rápidamente y vistiéndose, saliendo de la mano, directas al coche que Lana había alquilado. De camino a casa de Diana, como Jen había pedido, se pararon en una licorería donde la rubia compró cinco botellas de tequila y una de ron, por si las moscas, provocando en su chica una carcajada.

Una vez frente a la puerta de Diana, Jennifer miró a Lana y ambas sonrieron de forma nerviosa, tomadas aun de la mano y cargadas con las botellas que la rubia había comprado.

- **¿Nerviosa?**

-"Un poco ¿Y tú?"

- **Se van a morir, a mi me van a matar y después se van a morir**

-"¿Llamamos ya?"

 **-Llamamos**

Tras soltar un suspiro, Jen pulsó el timbre y esperó, con el corazón desbocado. Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba la música demasiado alta y las risas amortiguadas. Cuando los pasos de Diana llegaron a sus oídos sintió que se iba a detener el corazón, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y ante ellas se presentó Diana, con una cerveza en las manos y una sonrisa en la cara.

-"Por fin llegas cumpleañe…"

No pudo terminar su frase, no pudo pronunciar palabra ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en la acompañante de Jennifer y su cara se congeló en un gesto de sorpresa extrema. Miró su cerveza con cara preocupada antes de posar sus ojos en Jen, su amiga sonreía nerviosa y le temblaban las manos.

-"¿Qué mierda estoy bebiendo?"

 **-Parece cerveza… Diana ella es, bueno ya la conoces… Lana María Parrilla… Mi chica**

Su amiga se la quedó mirando unos instantes, después empezó a alternar la mirada entre ambas y sus manos entrelazadas, completamente en shok.

Sin decir nada se giró y entró en la casa, seguida por ambas que no sabían si echarse a reír, cuando Diana gritó completamente histérica.

-"Luci! Esconde las cervezas y saca el maldito tequila, Jennifer se ha presentado con Lana Parrilla"


	15. Chapter 15

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath por sus novelas en los rw, a mi tatita Vero porque la adoro, a mi princesita Gen porque es lo mejor que hay en mi vida, a mi Alex porque es mi próxima aliada escritora, a Bego porque poco a poco se pone al día y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15 EL CLUB FRIKY**

Con toda la casa ya preparada para la fiesta de Jennifer, sus amigas desperdigadas por el salón, riendo y hablando de cualquier tontería, Luci se dedicó a que todo estuviese perfecto para la llegada de la cumpleañera, aunque se retrasaba más de lo normal.

Diana la había llamado una decena de veces y siempre saltaba el contestador, a esas horas dudaba que estuviese durmiendo aunque tras haber vivido en primera persona una premiere de la película que llevaba meses esperando suponía que Jen aún estaba catatónica.

Dejando un cuento lleno de golosinas encima de la mesa, su novia apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro, por fin había contactado con Jennifer y traía una exclusiva, la rubia vendría con su chica, la muchacha de internet. Se abrieron unas cervezas dispuestas a esperar ya que en media hora la joven aparecería en su fiesta, sentándose ambas en el sofá tranquilas y observando como el resto del grupo, cansados de esperar a que Jen apareciera, ya estaban enfrascados en su mundo medieval.

Hacía ya años, desde que se juntaban con Anto, que todas sus fiestas empezaban metidas en alguna partida de rol que la joven inventaba. Esta ya había sacado los dados y las fichas, repartiéndolas con ceremonia a quienes quisieron unirse al juego, Alex fue la primera que, eufórica, cogió su personaje dispuesta a patear traseros de troll, seguida de cerca por Fran, su novio, mientras Anto se colocaba en la cabeza una corona de plástico que siempre llevaba para esos momentos, autoproclamándose dueña y señora del destino de esos pobres personajes, mientras Gen, entre risas se sentaba a su lado y le robaba un beso, adoraba esa faceta infantil e imaginaria de su chica.

- **Podemos empezar mientras GayMo aparece, aunque como no lo haga pronto todos vais a morir cruelmente, mis bestias no tendrán piedad**

-"Se gentil Anto, nos costó mucho crear a los personajes"

 **-No es mi culpa que mis pequeños sean unos bichos duros**

-"Sí lo es, te inventas las normas como te viene en gana y nos masacras"

 **-Bueno, yo soy quien lleva la corona**

Entre risas empezaron a jugar mientras la cerveza no se terminaba, al igual que los snacks de queso, metidas en su propio mundo mientras Diana y Luci las miraban y reían por sus extrañas ocurrencias.

La música envolvía el ambiente, rock, a un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que las notas calaran en sus huesos aunque podían entenderse sin tener que gritar, se sentían bien, mejor que nunca.

Con Anto dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa que anticipaba la victoria, y tanto Alex como Gen acorraladas por uno de los monstruos que la joven había creado para matar al pequeño y variopinto grupo que habían creado con su imaginación, el timbre sonó y Diana fue a abrir la puerta.

Dejaron de jugar esperando a que Jennifer apareciera, sin duda la rubia se uniría a ellos y equilibrarían las balanzas, mas al cabo de pocos minutos los gritos histéricos de Diana inundaron el salón provocando una carcajada general, su amiga había bebido demasiado, eso seguro.

Luci, meneando la cabeza en forma de negación, se levantó para ir a calmar a su chica, no sabía que bicho le había picado y decía cosas sin sentido, más al salir al recibidos su rostro se tornó blanco y, sin decir palabra, salió corriendo suevamente hasta el salón, mirando a las frikys de sus amigas que seguían en el suelo peleando con los dados.

-"Anto, quítate eso que llevas en la cabeza y recoges esa mierda en el acto"

 **-¿Qué dices? ¿Ahora que Jen ha llegado y puede salvarles el trasero?**

-"Jennifer ha venido con Lana Parrilla… Oh Dios, y yo he salido corriendo, creerá que soy estúpida, creerá que soy imbécil, oh mierda…"

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas sin entender nada, seguramente sus anfitrionas habían tomado algún tipo de alucinógeno, sin duda la situación era surrealista. Mientras Luci se lamentaba, según ella por haber sido estúpida, Diana iba de un lado a otro escondiendo las cervezas asegurando que necesitaban algo más fuerte, el caos absoluto se adueñó de la habitación mientras Anto, encogiéndose de hombros, lanzó sus dados para contraatacar, sus amigas ya recuperarían la cordura en algún momento.

Jennifer y Lana habían seguido a Diana hasta el interior de la casa cuando la oyeron gritar desesperada, no sabían si reír o salir de ahí corriendo sin mirar atrás. Tomadas de la mano decidieron que si habían ido hasta ahí tendrían que aguantar hasta el final, al fin y al cabo cuando a sus amigas se les pasara la histeria podían tener una fiesta agradable. Los gritos de Diana atrajeron a Luci que salió a ver qué estaba pasando, quedándose estática al verlas, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en la actriz. Iban a saludarla cuando salió corriendo hacia el salón sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Jen, de forma dulce, intentaba disculpar el comportamiento de sus amigas.

- **Lo siento amor, sabía que se volverían locas**

-"No pasa nada, es muy normal, ya me habías avisado que eran fans"

 **-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?**

-"No, en absoluto, disfrutaremos de tu fiesta juntas, sé que ellas me van a gustar, cuando se calmen un poco"

- **Entonces vamos, te intentaré presentar al resto del grupo**

Aun tomadas de la mano, entraron al salón donde Lana se quedó muda ante la escena que se presentaba en él, tan surrealista y a la vez demasiado divertida. Por un lado estaba Diana sacando botellas sin parar, por otro Luci en un sillón aun en shock y en medio, sentados en el suelo, el resto del grupo tirando dados y gritando improperios sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Observó atentamente a las amigas de Jen, una de ellas llevaba una corona de plástico en la cabeza, la otra, ojos cabellos rizados color miel, miraba a la de la corona como si nada más existiese en el mundo, intuyó que eran Anto y Gen. Un grito con acento extraño resonó en la estancia y supuso que provenía de Alex, la muchacha de Andalucía y el único hombre debía ser su novio.

De pronto, la muchacha de la corona alzó la vista, sus ojos azul eléctrico se clavaron en ella y abrió la boca de forma bastante cómica al darse cuenta de que Diana y Luci no habían perdido el juicio, realmente Lana Parrilla estaba en el salón con Jennifer.

- **Hostia que no era una broma, es Lana Parrilla**

En ese momento todas alzaron la cabeza mirándola como si ante ellos estuviese un fantasma, mientras el sonido de los dados contra el suelo se hacía un eco. Tras un incomodo silencio, Jennifer tragó saliva e hizo las presentaciones oportunas.

 **-Chicas, Fran, supongo que no hace falta que os diga quién es, ya la conocéis.**

(Anto)- **No, no hace falta, lo que si podrías decir es cómo demonios te las has arreglado para secuestrarla y traerla a las cavernas**

 **-No eres más imbécil porque no puedes… Amor, ellas son Anto, la de la corona, Su novia Gen, Alex y su novio Fran, la que nos abrió la puerta es Diana y Luci es la que se fue corriendo despavorida**

En ese momento, Luci se levantó del sillón, asesinando a Jennifer con la mirada y dirigiéndose a Lana con timidez.

(Luci)- **Siento haber salido corriendo, la verdad es que me impresionó demasiado verte en mi casa… Y perdona por el espectáculo, les dije que recogieran pero no me han hecho caso**

-"No te preocupes, lo entiendo, me suele pasar a menudo, algunos fans huyen, pero hoy no soy Lana la actriz, solo soy la novia de Jen y estoy feliz de poder conocer a sus amigas, me ha hablado tanto de vosotras que siento que ya os conozco"

El ambiente se relajó, poco a poco, Luci intentaba sacar conversación a la joven actriz mas esta estaba fascinada con el juego que habían reanudado, Anto estaba decidida a masacrar a sus jugadores y estos luchaban con uñas y dientes para impedirlo. Jennifer apareció de la nada junto a Diana, que se disculpó por su histeria provocando en Lana una sonrisa. Tendió una cerveza hacia su chica y la tomó de la cintura, viendo como sus ojos oscuros se perdían una vez más en los dados curiosa. En ese momento Anto la miró, con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

(Anto)- **¿No juegas Jen? Tengo aquí tu ficha**

- **No, hoy no, hoy os miro**

(Anto)- **Lástima, tu equipo está a punto de morir**

 **-¿Qué? Si lo creamos hace nada…Ni hablar, dame la ficha**

Soltando a Lana se unió a ellas de un salto, analizando como estaba la situación, dejando a su chica con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a Jen en su mundo, en su ambiente. La joven de la corona la miró y le sonrió dirigiéndose a ella sin que le temblara la voz, cosa que agradeció en exceso.

(Anto)- **¿Quieres jugar? No es difícil y es divertido**

-"No sabría ni cómo empezar"

(Anto)- **Es sencillo, lo difícil es crear los personajes pero tengo alguno ya terminado, si te quieres apuntar**

Lana dio un trago a su cerveza y sonrió, no le pareció una mala idea por lo que se sentó junto a Jennifer esperando a que la muchacha le entregase el papel con las características de su personaje.

-"¿De qué va el juego Jen?"

 **-Es sencillo, llevas un personaje, con los dados atacas y te mueves, hay que cumplir misiones y sobrevivir, Anto es el master, ella nos pone las misiones y nos saca a los bichos que nos dificultan la vida**

-"¿Qué personaje eres tú?"

 **-Una asesina protectora, protejo al grupo, sin mi están bastante perdidos**

-"¿Qué personaje puedo ser yo?"

 **-Anto te dará uno, pero creo que el mejor para ti sería una elfa**

-"¿Por qué una elfa?"

 **-Bueno son rápidas, ágiles, bastante fuertes y son hermosas…**

Lana empezó a reír, besando los labios de su chica con ternura, provocando que todo el grupo sintiera una oleada de envidia y celos irracional, seguida de una sonrisa, por fin Jen había encontrado a alguien que la quería y a quien querer.

Empezaron a jugar y las risas inundaron la estancia, lana poco a poco fue entendiendo la mecánica del juego y empezó a disfrutar, sobre todo cuando vio que se le daba bien y que le ponía las cosas difíciles a ato, matando a sus bichos uno a uno. Tras unas horas Luci las cortó diciéndoles que estaban listas las pizzas.

(Anto)- **Una jugada más, estoy a punto de vencer**

(Luci)- **Solo una**

(Anto)- **Lana, estás acorralada, mi ogro va a por ti ¿Qué haces?**

-"Aun tengo el dardo envenenado, se lo voy a lanzar"

 **-El dardo envenenado solo tendrá efecto sin le da en el ojo ¿Sigues queriendo hacer eso?**

-"Si, se lo lanzo apuntando al ojo"

 **-Tiene penalización, estás muy lejos**

(Jennifer): **Anto no seas hija de puta**

(Anto): **No lo soy, está lejos, que sea tu novia o famosa no la hace inmune a las reglas. Penalización de mas quince, tienes que sacar entre un 1 y un 5 en el dado para acertar**

(Jennifer): **Es imposible Anto, un 1 y un 5 en un dado de cien caras, te acabas de lucir**

(Anto) **Yo llevo la corona**

Aun entre risas por las peleas sin sentido que se originaban, Lana cogió los dados, acercando su mano a los labios de Jennifer, su chica la besó con cariño y le regaló una sonrisa. Los agitó con fuerza y los tiró, provocando un grito de rabia en la joven master.

(Anto): **Un puto uno, golpe crítico, cómo ha podido tener tanta suerte**

-"Afortunada en el juego y afortunada en amores, creo que lo he matado"

(Anto) **Has destrozado a mi bebé…**

Aun haciendo pucheros, recogió las fichas y los dados, quitándose la corona y regalándole una sonrisa a la actriz, sonrisa que fue devuelta, al fin y al cabo habían pasado un rato bastante agradable. Comieron las pizzas entre risas, Lana se movía entre ellas como una más, el shock inicial había dado lugar a las preguntas y ellas respondieron sin más, contando cómo se conocieron en el foro y poco a poco se enamoraron, como anoche se habían visto por primera vez en persona en la premiere…

Tras terminar las pizzas, Jennifer se quedó en la cocina con Diana arreglándolo todo mientras el resto arrastraba a Lana al salón para jugar a otra cosa. La rubia compartió un momento intimo con su amiga, compartiendo con ella sus nervios, sus emociones, su felicidad, Diana escuchaba con una sonrisa, era tan extraño pero a la vez hermoso que ambas mujeres se hubiesen encontrado y enamorado de esa manera.

Con la cocina mínimamente decente y una cerveza en las manos, salieron al salón donde el grupo parecía estar jugando a algo de beber, con una botella de tequila.

Jennifer se sentó junto a Lana y le dio un beso suave, dándose cuenta de que la morena estaba un poco pasada de copas, a saber cuánto había bebido.

- **¿A qué jugáis amor?**

-"A Verdad o atrevimiento"

 **-¿Te están sacando tus trapos sucios?**

-"Algo así, me toca ahora…"

(Anto): **¿Verdad o atrevimiento?**

-"MMm creo que elijo atrevimiento ahora"

(Anto): **A ver si se me ocurre una buena…**

(Jennifer): **Cuidado Anto, no me hagas asesinarte**

(Anto) **Es un juego, vale todo, tú has hecho auténticas cerdadas jugando a esto**

(Jennifer): **Touche**

(Anto) **Atrévete a dejar que Luci beba un chupito de tus pechos**

Tras ese bombazo, se originó una discusión que no se supo quien empezó, Jen se negaba en rotundo a que su novia enseñara los pechos, Anto aseguraba que no era para tanto ya que en otras fiestas ellas se habían desmadrado mucho más, Luci gritaba que lo encontraba justo ya que Jennifer y Diana habían salido juntas, mientras que Diana no dejaba de decir que eso no podía perdérselo.

Al final, con Jennifer completamente enfurruñada, Lana besó sus labios tranquilizándola, al fin y al cabo solo era un juego, un juego de adultos pero nada más. Susurró en su oído palabras que la hicieron sonrojarse para finalmente suspirar y darse por vencida.

- **Como vea una sola intención de hacer una foto de los pechos de mi chica os estampo contra el suelo**

Diciendo esto dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza mientras lana se deshacía de su camiseta y ropa interior, tumbándose en el suelo. Luci esparció un poco de sal en su vientre, depositó el chupito entre sus pechos y le dio la rodaja de limón, esta la sujetó entre los dientes.

En cuestión de segundos y demasiado nerviosa, la morena se tomó el chupito siguiendo todo el proceso, cayendo sobre el suelo histérica mientras lana volvía a vestirse entre risas.

Diana negaba con la cabeza y el resto del grupo reía a carcajada limpia, mientras Lana se dejaba abrazar por Jennifer y la rubia fusilaba a Anto con la mirada.

 **-Se acabó el juego por hoy, espero que estéis felices, ya le habéis visto los pechos a mi novia**

(Anto) **Y a ti, muchas veces jen**

Jennifer miró a su chica, no parecía avergonzada, más bien feliz al sentirse acogida de esa manera en su grupo, en toda la fiesta en ningún momento la habían acosado con su fama, quitando los primeros minutos y el shock inicial, la habían incluido en sus conversaciones, en sus juegos, tratándola como si toda la vida hubiese sido una más, su chica parecía feliz, a gusto, se sentía bien y eso era lo único importante. Finalmente se dejó contagiar por la risa general, mientras Luci no dejaba de gritar desde el suelo.

- **He tomado un chupito de los pechos de Lana Parrilla**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath por sus tremendas historias en los rw, a mi princesita Gen porque somos canon, a mi tatita Vero porque la adoro, a mi Alex porque es increíblemente sexy, a Bego porque últimamente la echo de menos y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16 EL FIN DE LA VELADA**

Cuando poco a poco los efectos del alcohol fueron pasando, Lana se preguntó cuánto iba a durar esa velada, al fin y al cabo no estaba acostumbrada a algo así, una fiesta tan íntima entre amigas que se conocen de toda la vida, no sabía exactamente qué solían hacer, qué tenían planeado, aunque el hecho de que la acogieran como si fuese una más y contaran con ella para todo sin dejarla de lado la enterneció en extremo.

Sentadas en el suelo, charlando de sus vidas, de su día a día, riendo de anécdotas pasadas, de situaciones divertidas en las que una u otra se había visto envuelta, casi todas perfectamente narradas entre risas por Anto ya que esta parecía ser la cuenta cuentos del grupo, siempre con su mano entrelazada en los dedos de Gen, buscando su contacto en todo momento, ya fuese visual o físico. Observándolas Lana entendió a que se refería Jen cuando decía que tras tres años juntas parecía que seguía siendo el primer día, sus ojos al mirarse se iluminaban así como sus sonrisas, era muy dulce verlas interactuar de forma muda e inconsciente, ver la química que tenían, el magnetismo que desprendían.

Luci había más tranquila tras el incidente del chupito, después de un par de horas repitiendo como histérica que había tomado tequila de sus pechos, finalmente y gracias a la reducción de alcohol en sangre, consiguió calmarse y reposaba entre los brazos de Diana, riendo a carcajadas mientras Anto relataba con lujo de detalles aquella vez que Diana y Jen se quedaron atrapadas dentro de un armario en el instituto. Diana acariciaba el dorso de la mano de su chica distraídamente, de vez en cuando se detenía a dejar un beso sobre su cabeza y la estrechaba más entre sus brazos, fotógrafa y artista, enamoradas nada más verse, un flechazo contundente que mantenía vivo el fuego en ambas casi cuatro años después.

Se sentía bien, apoyada en el pecho de Jennifer notaba como este subía cada vez que la joven respiraba, notaba contra su espalda los latidos pausados de su corazón y sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, así como su cálido aliento cosquilleando en su nuca. Se estremecía cada vez que, de forma deliberada o inconsciente, su Jen depositaba un tierno beso en su cuello, podía acostumbrarse a esto, a vivir así, rodeada de la familiaridad y la cotidianidad que sentía en ese salón, con aquellas a quienes Jennifer consideraba familia, no quería que terminase nunca, no quería volver a California… Solo de pensarlo sentía como su estómago se contraía, ¿Cómo podría vivir tan lejos de Jen?

Mientras todas reían con historias pasadas, el timbre sonó estrepitosamente y Diana se levantó para abrir, con un quejido ya que dejaba la comodidad de su sillón y calor de Luci entre sus brazos, quejido que la joven morena apagó con un beso en sus labios.

-(Diana): **Será Sol, ya me dio que llegaría tarde, en seguida vuelvo**

Cuando la joven desapareció en dirección a la puerta, Jennifer notó como Lana se tensaba y la abrazó con ternura, susurrándole al oído aprovechando que el resto de las chicas estaban abstraídas en otros asuntos.

- **¿Qué ocurre amor? ¿Estás incómoda?**

-"¿Sol? ¿Viene tu ex a la fiesta?"

 **-Técnicamente no es mi ex ya que nunca estuvimos juntas, es una amiga ¿Te molesta que venga?**

-"No…Pero que no se te acerque"

 **-¿Por qué?**

-"Porque no controlo la sangre latina Jen"

La rubia soltó una carcajada sonora que quedó apagada por las risas de sus amigas, mientras abrazaba a su chica con fuerza

- **Adoro que te pongas celosa, estás tan bonita…**

-"No estoy celosa en absoluto"

 **-Claro que no, sangre latina**

En el momento en el que Lana dibujó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, Diana volvió acompañada de dos mujeres, una de ellas debía ser Sol y la otra ni idea ya que Jen jamás le había hablado de más personas que las ahí presentes.

(Diana): **Sol ya está aquí y ha venido con Kath**

Todas se levantaron para saludar a las recién llegadas, reconoció a Sol de inmediato por como Jen se la había descrito, de cabellos largos y rizados al igual que de ojos color castaño, en ese momento Lana vio que la otra mujer, Kath, de ojos color negro, tez morena y cabellos oscuros, tenía a Sol tomada de la mano y se relajó de inmediato, a pesar de que en el momento en el que su Jen le dio un abrazo a la muchacha su sangre volvió a hervir y sintió deseos de asesinarla.

Las recién llegadas se la quedaron mirando embobadas unos instantes puesto que, aunque Diana les había advertido que Lana estaba en su casa hasta tenerla delante no lo terminaron de creer. Sol le regaló una tímida sonrisa y se acercó a ella dispuesta a saludarla mientras Lana intentaba controlar al dragón que llevaba en su interior.

(Sol): **Cuando Diana nos dijo que tú eras la misteriosa María no lo podía creer**

-"Sí, yo soy la novia de Jennifer"

Sol se echó a reír en cuanto lana pronunció la palabra novia, denotando posesividad y advertencia, la quería lejos de su chica, estaba celosa.

(Sol): **Me alegra oír eso, al fin y al cabo Jen estuvo estúpida meses, completamente enamorada de ti y sin ovarios para decírtelo**

Como si sus palabras la hubiesen invocado, Jennifer apareció de la nada y besó sus labios con cariño mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos.

(Jennifer): **Sí, una auténtica idiota, si no llega a ser por Sol que casi a bofetadas me obligó a decirte que te quería no estaríamos así**

Una sonrisa estúpida nació en el rostro de Lana mientras Jen volvía a besarla con cariño y la obligaba a integrarse en el grupo una vez más mientras decidían que hacer a continuación. Anto no dejaba de molestar a todo el mundo con seguir jugando a rol, sacando la corona de plástico y ondeándola con ahínco, y a pesar de que Alex y Fran apoyaban la idea con gusto, nadie más hizo caso a la propuesta. Finalmente fue Gen quien se hizo escuchar por todo el mundo, dando con la solución.

(Gen): **¿Y si vemos Toletum? En fin siempre que quedamos todos juntos la vemos, es un ritual, hoy que Lana está aquí puede ser divertido verla con ella y comentarla después…**

(Anto): **Mi princesita es la más lista, yo apoyo esa idea con los ojos vendados**

 **(** Diana): **Anto… si Gen propusiese tirarnos por un puente en pelotas tú también lo apoyarías, idiota enamorada… Pero sí es una buena idea ¿Qué opináis las demás?**

Prácticamente todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo por lo que Diana, con gran diligencia, conectó el home cinema mientras Luci buscaba la película y Gen con su inseparable Anto se marcharon a hacer palomitas para un regimiento.

Como el lugar no era muy grande y eran muchos los invitados, pronto hubo una batalla campal para conseguir asiento ya que el sillón estaba reservado para las anfitrionas. Lana reía a carcajada limpia al ver a Jennifer con Alex saltándole encima, intentando expulsarla de una de las butacas del salón. Finalmente, la joven andaluza se dio por rendida y se acurrucó sobre Fran mientras este la abrazaba con ternura.

Con una sonrisa dulce, su Jen le tendió una mano y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. Lana tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, suavemente al principio, degustando su dulce sabor, para finalmente conseguir el acceso a su boca y comenzar con ella una danza apasionada, abstrayéndose del mundo, al menos hasta que una lluvia de palomitas las hizo aterrizar en el acto.

(Anto): **Comportaos por Dios, las empalagosas aquí somos mi princesita y yo**

(Jennifer): **Capulla, tienes suerte de que esté cómoda en esta butaca porque sino ya habrías comido suelo**

(Anto): **Ja ja ja ja No puedes conmigo GayMo, nunca has podido, de niña siempre acababas en las taquillas ¿Recuerdas?**

Resoplando, Jennifer miró a Lana y su sonrisa la maravilló por completo, contagiándose de su alegría en el acto y echándose a reír.

-"¿Taquillas? ¿Cómo es eso?"

 **-De niñas Anto era un auténtico gran en el culo, a Diana y a mi nos tenía fritas, la odiábamos. Luego la conocimos mejor, vimos que no era mala chica y le dimos una oportunidad, cuando conoció a Gen cambió por completo, se civilizó, siempre hemos dicho que gen consiguió domar al ogro**

Cuando Luci llego con la película, Todos tomaron asiento mientras apagaban las luces, las palomitas fueron pasando al igual que las cervezas, en la televisión ya salían los créditos iniciales y al salir el nombre de Lana Parrilla Luci no pudo evitar gritar.

(Luci): **He tomado un chupito de su pechos!**

(Diana): **Lo sabemos Amor, ahora miremos la película**

Una leve carcajada se dio entre los asistentes, más todos quedaron en silencio en cuanto la película empezó. Para lana ese instante fue uno de los más intensos y hermosos de su vida, sentada sobre Jen podía escucharla repetir sus frases con veneración, la sentía estrecharla entre sus brazos, la vio disfrutar como una niña mirando su película favorita, vio el brilla de sus ojos a pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas, la sonrisa curva en sus labios, su rostro lleno de felicidad, sin duda ver con Jen una película era una experiencia única, tenía que llevarla a ver Villian ya que no le había prestado atención en la premiere y estaba segura de que le iba a encantar.

Cuando Toletum terminó, encendieron las luces dejando ver la batalla campal de palomitas que había en el salón, en gran parte culpa de Diana y Anto que se habían entretenido tirándose dicho alimento entre ellas toda la película. Recogieron entre risas y volvieron a sentarse para seguir con sus tradiciones, comentar los detalles de la película. Esta vez fue distinto pues tener a lana debatiendo con ellas arrojó luz a muchos aspectos y, fascinadas, alargaron la conversación hasta que sus tripas rugieron de hambre.

En ese momento Luci se levantó y cogió el teléfono, encargando comida china para un regimiento, volviendo junto a ellas y abriendo una vez más la conversación que ya no fluía en torno a Toletum sino en torno a cómo tenían pensado Jen y Lana mantener su relación con el trabajo de la actriz.

Lana respondió que pensaba quedarse en Boston dos semanas, las mismas que Jen tenía de vacaciones y que esperaba en ese tiempo encontrar el modo de poder quedarse, sino ya se las arreglarían pero una cosa estaba segura, iban a intentarlo pasara lo que pasara, se querían y no pretendían perderse.

Todas aseguraron que ambas tenían todo su apoyo incondicional, bromeando y riendo ya que ninguna terminaba de creerse dicha realidad, Jennifer, su amiga, estaba saliendo con una mujer famosa a la que todas idolatraban.

(Anto): **Yo solo espero que no cortéis nunca, en fin, mola demasiado que Lana Parrilla sea nuestra amiga, y aun tengo que patearle el trasero por asesinar vilmente a mi bebé**

(Jennifer): **¿Por qué estás tan segura de que es tu amiga, boba?**

(Anto): **Porque es tu novia, desde que es tu novia es del grupo, somos una pequeña familia así que sí, la considero mi amiga**

Como actriz, Lana había conocido a muchas personas, era muy buena catalogando a la gente por su forma de hablar o actuar. La declaración de Anto era inocente, verdadera y carente de dobles intenciones por lo que se quedó sin palabras. Al ver que el resto asentía dándole la razón supo que, de la noche a la mañana, ya no estaba sola, tenía a Jennifer, tenía un grupo de amigas que la habían acogido por el hecho de estar saliendo con una de ellas, la habían aceptado en su pequeña familia y para la actriz era el mayor regalo que podían darle.

Cuando llegó la cena, comieron entre risas, comentando algún detalle de la película y haciendo bromas, provocando que la mente de la actriz se negase a volver a la realidad, algo se le tenía que ocurrir pero no podía dejar Boston, por fin había encontrado su lugar y este era junto a Jennifer, la rubia había conseguido hacerla realmente feliz.

Después de cenar, la charla se alargó más de lo debido por lo que, cuando los signos de cansancio hicieron aparición, Jennifer tomó a Lana de la mano y empezaron a despedirse. La actriz abrazó a cada una de ellas agradeciéndoles la magnífica velada y prometiendo que se verían pronto, mientras Jen también se despedía dando abrazos y algún beso, menos a Anto pues a esta le dio un puñetazo cariñoso, rápidamente devuelto, para después estallar en carcajadas.

Finalmente se marcharon, tomadas de la mano, mientras Lana no dejaba de pensar en su suerte, había conocido a la mujer de su vida y jamás podría llegar a agradecerle esos momentos de plenitud y felicidad que Jennifer le había regalado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath y sus increíbles rw kilométricos, a mi tatita Vero porque la echo de menos, a mi princesita Gen porque creamos cáries y diabetes, a Alex porque me fascina como es, a Bego porque se ha dado un maratón y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17 VOLVER A LA REALIDAD**

Una vez en casa de Jennifer, a pesar de que pasaban de las doce, ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de dormir. Lana seguía eufórica tras haber pasado, según ella, el día más especial y maravilloso de su vida mientras Jen no paraba de reír ante la euforia desmedida de su chica.

Sentadas en el sofá con una lata de cerveza en las manos, Lana se dedicaba a pasar las páginas del anuario del instituto de Jennifer, riendo por las fotos y la cantidad de recuerdos que ahí se encerraban, mientras la rubia contemplaba su rostro con una sonrisa, jugaba con mechones sueltos de sus cabellos o simplemente le robaba un beso cuando esta no lo esperaba, provocándole bellas sonrisas y dulces suspiros.

Jen se preguntaba cómo habría sido la vida de la actriz si se le negó algo tan cotidiano como graduarse en el instituto, mientras contemplaba su rostro lleno de curiosidad y sus dedos acariciando lentamente las hojas de ese libro que para ella suponía algo cotidiano a la par que vergonzoso, el recuerdo de una época de estupidez extrema y grandes historias que contar.

Rieron con las fotografían, Jen y Diana siempre juntas, uña y carne, su juventud plasmada en esos recuerdos que siempre perdurarían. La morena se detuvo con una carcajada en la fotografía de Anto, siempre rebelde, con esas camisetas de grupos reivindicativos y el cabello de colores inexactos, tal y como Jen se la había descrito, una chica apartada del mundo que gracias a dios había madurado, aunque fuese un poco. La rubia aseguraba que realmente se había civilizado pero seguía siendo la misma, una niña que se negaba a crecer y a dejarse llevar por el resto del mundo.

Entre risas y sorbos de cerveza fría, Jennifer le contó como en esa época se negaba a admitir que le gustaban las mujeres, a pesar de que Diana se lo había leído en el rostro desde que eran crías, ella salía con Neal, el capitán del equipo de fútbol y su amiga la llamaba GayMo, por negarse a admitir su verdadera orientación sexual, de ahí su mote que en la actualidad sus amigas seguían usando a menudo.

Poco después de graduarse, empezó a trabajar en el bar y consiguió la beca para estudiar teatro, saliendo del armario casi obligada por Diana y empezando con ella una relación, quizás la primera relación verdadera que tenía en su vida, con ella tuvo su primera vez y la quiso como no había querido a nadie antes, fue su primer gran amor y aun así un desastre absoluto, no estaban hechas para ser pareja, se comportaban como siempre habían hecho con la única diferencia de que se acostaban juntas, confundiendo así el amor con el gran cariño que siempre se habían tenido.

Una burbuja que se rompió cuando en una galería fotográfica, Diana conoció a Luci, quedando prendada de ella nada más verla. En ese momento ambas supieron que no había sido buena idea mezclar amor con una amistad realmente especial para ellas, Jen dejó ir a Diana que no tardó en empezar una relación con Luci ya que la joven artista había sentido exactamente lo mismo que su amiga, si existían las almas gemelas ellas lo eran sin dudarlo.

Las horas pasaban sin que se dieran cuenta, el sueño no las alcanzaba, demasiado cómodas en ese sillón, con las manos unidas y compartiendo un momento de charla e intimidad. Lana disfrutaba escuchando a Jen, su chica se abría a ella, le relataba su vida y la hacía participe de sus recuerdos. Con una sonrisa, la morena se abrió a ella y le contó que en un principio no quería ser actriz, su padre había muerto y su madre se empeñó en hacer de su nombre una leyenda, usando el carisma de su hija para conseguirlo, movió cielo y tierra para conseguirle una audición y lo hizo, su primera película, la misma que Jen conocía de memoria, **Un camino de piedras** donde Lana interpretaba a una niña maltratada, le abrió las puertas de la fama y ya no hubo quien la detuviese, su nombre empezó a ser sinónimo de perfección, tuvo que dejar el instituto y dedicarse por entero a una carrera que no deseaba y aun así, en cierto modo, le gustaba, interpretar se le daba bien, lo llevaba en las venas y mientras rodaba se sentía en casa.

La fama le había dado dinero, más del que jamás podría gastar por muchos caprichos insólitos que se le ocurriesen, le dio prestigio, era reconocida y venerada por todo el mundo, mas tenía un lado oscuro que la gente de a pie no comprendía, la soledad. Lana se sentía sola a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente, las sonrisas que recibía eran falsas, el apoyo siempre tenía un precio al igual que la amistad o el amor, podía tener millones de seguidores en twitter pero estaba segura de que ninguno de aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos permanecerían a su lado si de repente se volviese una mujer normal, sin un talonario millonario o la fama que llevaba como un peso a sus espaldas.

Jennifer empezó a comprender por qué la actriz entró en el foro aquella tarde, por qué buscaba un poco de cotidianidad en su vida ordenada y estudiada, entendió por qué una simple tarde haciendo el idiota con sus amigas había significado tanto para ella y se juró que la haría feliz, realmente en esos instantes su fama le traía sin cuidado, si bien la había idolatrado toda la vida sabía que ante ella no era y jamás sería la actriz que hace suspirar a miles de adolescentes, sino su María, su chica.

Cuando en el reloj dieron las tres de la mañana, Jennifer tiró las latas de cerveza ya vacías al cubo de la basura, dejándole a lana su espacio para cambiarse, no quería acosarla de ningún modo. Al volver a la habitación, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su mandíbula no terminase en el suelo puesto que ante ella se encontraba la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero con una camisa de dormir que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación.

Al ver que Jen había vuelto, Lana le sonrió para acto seguido echarse a reír ante la cara de la rubia, completamente trastornada. Cuando se recuperó del shock inicial, alcanzó a su chica a grandes zancadas y atrapó sus labios, intentando callar su risa y sentirse un poco menos idiota.

Las manos de Lana se perdieron en sus cabellos rubios mientras todo su cuerpo se pegaba a ella y se entregaba por completo a ese beso robado, con un gemido ahogado. A regañadientes cortaron el contacto buscando recuperar el aliento, mientras Jennifer abrazaba con fuerza a Lana y no permitía que esta se despegase de su cuerpo, sintiéndola por completo.

- **¿Pretendes que duerma contigo así?**

-"Bueno, siempre duermo así…"

 **-Lo siento mucho María pero voy a quitarte eso**

 **-** "¿A sí? ¿Por qué?"

- **Porque aunque estás increíblemente sexy, quiero sentir toda la noche tu piel junto a la mía amor…**

Con un nuevo beso, furioso y hambriento, Jennifer deslizó sus manos por debajo de la prenda de seda, acariciando la piel de su chica, caliente y suave, estremeciéndose ante su contacto, deshaciéndose del camisón con lentitud y maravillándose una vez más de la perfección absoluta, Lana era tan hermosa que quitaba el aliento.

Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad en Jen, la morena volvió a besarla y procedió a quitarle una a una sus prendas, quedando ambas desnudas, una frente a otra y con sus labios unidos sin ganas de separarse.

Con suavidad, Jennifer tumbó a lana en la cama, quedando sobre ella, besándola lentamente y acariciando su piel con las yemas de sus dedos, dibujando figuras sin nombre, obligándola a liberar pequeños gemidos, preparándola lentamente para poseerla una vez más, sabiendo que jamás tendría suficiente, jamás se cansaría de escuchar sus gritos, era completamente adicta a su piel desde la primera noche, la primera vez.

Sus labios viajaron regalando besos aquí y allá, de su boca a su nariz, las mejillas y los párpados, con cada toque la estaba amando, le estaba diciendo cuánto la quería sin palabras. Finalmente llegó a su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo con cuidado, provocándole un tierno escalofrío.

 **-Te quiero María**

-"Dios… Adoro cuando me llamas así, cuando usas mi nombre…"

 **-Lo sé, he decidido que solo usaré este a partir de ahora amor**

-"Yo también te quiero Jennifer, más de lo que imaginas"

Fundiéndose nuevamente en un beso eterno, encajando sus cuerpos como si fuesen un puzle perfecto, Jen supo lo que deseaba, sentir a su chica por completo. Sus manos se enredaron en las de Lana mientras su beso se volvía hambriento y ambas notaban como su humedad crecía con cada contacto de sus pieles.

Cuando Jennifer empezó a mover sus caderas de forma rítmica y pausada, chocando con el sexo de su chica, esta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa mientras un largo gemido escapaba de sus labios, era tan dulce y excitante que no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, creando una fricción exquisita que no tardó en precipitarlas a la cima entre gritos.

El orgasmo las atrapo con fuerza, precipitándolas sin avisar a un mar de sensaciones intensas y emociones sin nombre. Cuando los ecos de su placer se fueron disipando, Lana vio que Jen había caído agotada y no le extrañó. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y su rubia se había dormido aferrada a ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Poco a poco el sueño ganó la batalla y ella también cayó dormida sabiendo que al día siguiente tenía que enfrentarse a sus actos y volver a la vida normal.

No había dormido ni dos horas mas en cuanto el sol entró por la ventana, Lana abrió los ojos pesadamente y, con infinito cuidado, se deshizo del abrazo de su Jen que seguía sumida en un profundo sueño.

Con un suspiro cubrió su cuerpo y cogió su teléfono que llevaba apagado desde el día de la premiere, encendiéndolo y esperando el bombardeo.

Un centenar de llamadas perdidas de Fred junto más de mil mensajes de su agente, mezclados con las llamadas y mensajes de su madre y alguna de Victoria, suponía que para avisarle del revuelo que había causado, le hicieron temblar las piernas.

Sin demorarse más ya que tenía que solucionar el lío en el que se había metido cuanto antes llamó a Fred y este no tardó ni dos segundos en contestar.

 **-¿Dónde coño estás? ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¿Por qué me haces esto? No tienes idea del lio que has organizado Lana Parrilla, ni idea, he tenido que decir a toda la prensa que estás enferma, que enfermaste en el cine y por eso te fuiste antes ¿En qué coño estabas pensando?**

Los gritos de su agente consiguieron ponerla de mal humor, qué más daba si se había largado del cine, tenía una vida y quería vivirla.

-"Fred yo…"

 **-Escúchame bien niñata en una hora estaré en tu casa y espero que tengas una explicación**

-"Primero, no me llames niñata maldito imbécil, segundo ves a casa si quieres pero no me encontrarás y tercero la explicación es simple, estoy enamorada y me marché con mi chica"

 **-¿Dónde estás?**

-"En Boston, sigo en Boston y no pienso marcharme todavía, no antes de dos semanas ¿has oído hablar del término vacaciones?"

 **-Está bien, maldita sea, ten vacaciones si quieres, en fin le dije a la prensa que te sentiste mal en el cine y tu corroborarás la historia si te preguntan… Yo te buscaré guiones para cuando vuelvas**

-"¿Puedo opinar?"

 **-¿Desde cuándo deseas hacerlo?**

-"Desde ahora mismo…"

 **-Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lana?**

-"Quiero hacer una buena película, algo más acorde a mis primeros trabajos, algo menos adolescente…"

 **-Hecho, buscaré algún guión con lo que deseas**

-"También quiero a ser posible que se ruede en Boston o en los alrededores"

 **-¿Y eso por qué?**

-"Porque aquí he encontrado mi hogar y no quiero marcharme, no lo deseo"

- **Está bien… Pero prométeme que no volverás a desaparecer, estaba preocupado, realmente preocupado, creí que algo horrible te había pasado**

 **-** "No volveré a desaparecer, prometido"

 **-Escucha, te llamo en dos días, estaré en Boston y así te veo, hablamos cara a cara, intentaré tener para entonces los guiones**

-"Te he dicho que quiero vacaciones"

 **-Lo sé, pero si eliges el guión podremos ponernos a trabajar de inmediato Lana, cuando termines esas vacaciones que te has pedido, no podemos permitirnos perder tiempo, el tirón de Villian no durará eternamente y tienes una carrera que mantener**

-"Está bien, hasta pronto Fred"

Colgó sin más, tirando el teléfono pues a su madre ya la llamaría más tarde, estaba cansada. Con pasos cortos y sigilosos, frotando sus brazos debido al frío, volvió ala cama donde Jennifer seguía profundamente dormida y se acurrucó a su lado contemplándola, sabiendo que pronto todo volvería a su cauce, ella volvería a su trabajo, a su fama, aun mundo que la separaba de Jennifer y una espina de dolor agudo se alojó en su vientre, necesitaba disfrutar al máximo esas dos semanas porque después solo dios sabía qué iba a suceder.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath aunque aun espero su rw, a mi tatita Vero porque es un sol, a mi princesita Gen porque adoro que sonría, a Alex porque somos tal para cual, a Bego porque siempre está ahí y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18 NADA TIENE QUE CAMBIAR**

Cuando Jennifer despertó, no eran más de las ocho, a pesar de que había dormido muy poco su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a iniciar la rutina a esa hora por lo que fue incapaz de dormirse una vez más. Se estiró como pudo en la cama mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa y buscaba con la mirada a Lana, encontrándola apaciblemente dormida a su lado. La joven vestía una de sus camisas de propaganda que seguramente se habría encontrado tirada en cualquier lado ya que por mucho que intentaba mantener su apartamento limpio, este seguía siendo un desastre. Su rostro reposaba sobre una de sus manos y la otra descansaba sobre su vientre, sus cabellos estaban alborotados y desperdigados por la almohada y en sus gestos se leía la paz y el sosiego de quien está teniendo un sueño apacible, por lo que se negó en rotundo a despertarla.

Con suavidad, apartó la mano de su chica y se levantó sin hacer ruido, cubriendo su desnudez con un chándal ya que no quería perder sus buenas costumbres, preparándose para salir a correr un rato por la ciudad. Escribió en un trozo de papel una nota por si Lana despertaba y salió a la calle, estirándose y aspirando con armonía el aire frío, inundando sus pulmones con una sonrisa.

Corrió unos cuantos kilómetros, dirigiéndose a esa pastelería que tanto le gustaba donde pensaba comprar un suculento desayuno para compartir con su chica.

Lana despertó lentamente, abriendo los ojos con dificultad ya que los párpados le pesaban demasiado, estaba agotada y lo último que recordaba era haber hablado con Fred y haberse acostado una vez más a contemplar a Jennifer, seguramente había vuelto a dormirse sin poder evitarlo. Se levantó tras estirarse suavemente y constató que Jen no estaba con ella en la cama por lo que fue a buscarla encontrándose el apartamento vacío. Una mueca de desilusión e incógnita se alojó en su rostro hasta que sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre la nota que Jennifer había dejado en la nevera.

- **Amor, salí a correr para no perder las buenas costumbres, estabas adorable y no quise despertarte, si no he vuelto cuando eso ocurra siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras, mi casa es tu casa. Intentaré no tardar, te quiero. Jen**

Con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, buscó en su maleta un conjunto aceptable para el día y se metió en la ducha. Bajo el chorro de agua caliente su mente empezó a elucubrar posibles escenarios para su futuro, en algún momento tendría que volver a California y Jen se quedaría en Boston, ella tendría que pasar horas y horas en los estudios de grabación, no tendría tiempo para su rubia y eso le frustraba demasiado.

Apretaba con rabia sus puños, intentando reprimir sus lágrimas, necesitaba encontrar una solución, no podía perder a Jennifer, se negaba a perderla.

Una vez más tranquila y serena, apagó el agua y salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla de camino a la habitación para vestirse, cuando se encontró de frente con los ojos azul verdosos de su Jennifer. La joven vestía un chándal gris oscuro, llevaba los cabellos completamente desordenados, recogidos en una cola alta, con varios mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre su frente perlada de sudor. Jen la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, justo antes de desviar su mirada a la silueta de su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla demasiado pequeña, tragando saliva con dificultada y sintiéndose estúpida una vez más.

Lana se acercó a ella, besándola con suavidad en los labios y acariciando su rostro con ternura, provocando en la joven un sonrojo considerable ya que su chica estaba relativamente desnuda.

-"Buenos días Jen ¿Cómo has dormido?"

 **-Poco pero divinamente, me vino bien correr esta mañana, me siento ligera**

-"Estás tan bonita después de hacer ejercicio"

 **-Bonita y asquerosa, me voy a la ducha, tú te me adelantaste**

-"¿Quieres que prepare café?"

 **-Sí por favor, yo traje pastelitos de manzana, espero que te gusten**

-"Me encantan…"

Con un nuevo beso, Jen se dirigió con prisa al cuarto de baño para asearse y Lana se la quedó mirando, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, esa mujer iba a terminar con su cordura, estaba segura de ello. Cuanto más la miraba más hermosa le parecía. Una idea descabellada paso por su mente y dejó caer la toalla, persiguiendo a su chica dentro del cuarto de baño. Jennifer ya estaba dentro de la ducha, tarareando alguna melodía solo conocida por ella y provocándole una sonrisa. Se deslizó como pudo al otro lado de la cortina, provocando en Jen un sobresalto y apagando su grito con un beso apasionado.

- **Me has asustado… Creí que ya te habías duchado**

-"Lo hice, pero puedo volver a ducharme, es más divertido si estás conmigo"

- **Vas a acabar conmigo María, completamente**

-"Solo quiero disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos juntas amor, solo eso"

Con una ternura infinita, Jennifer posó sus manos en las mejillas de su chica, uniendo sus labios una vez más, un beso tímido y tierno que poco a poco se volvió apasionado y furioso. Sin dejar un instante sus labios, apoyó a Lana contra la pared mientras el chorro de agua caliente caía sobre ellas potenciando todas las sensaciones. La levantó suavemente enredando sus piernas en su cintura, accediendo así a cada rincón de su cuerpo, con sus manos, con sus labios, con su lengua. Notaba como Lana se aferraba a sus cabellos con fuerza, obligándola a perder la cordura, haciéndola suya bajo el agua, bebiendo sus gemidos, apagando sus gritos, uniéndose a ella por completo con tiernas caricias y embestidas certeras en su interior.

Cuando notó que se acercaba el orgasmo de su chica, aceleró sus embestidas buscando regalarle ese momento de máximo placer, los jadeos y los gritos llenaban la estancia, confundiéndose con el sonido apagado del agua al caer, la mantenía elevada, enredada en su cintura y sujetando su espalda con la mano que aún le quedaba libre, notando como se aferraba a ella clavando sus uñas en sus hombros y sus gritos eran cada vez más largos y agudos, presa de la intensidad de ese momento, los labios de Jennifer depositaron un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja de su chica, susurrándole al oído y provocando que se precipitase sin control, que la arrollase el orgasmo llevándola a la cima en un segundo.

- **Te quiero, te quiero María…**

Aun jadeando por los estragos de su orgasmo, la joven actriz, ayudada por Jen, depositó los pies en el suelo y clavó su mirada oscura en los ojos de su chica, los iris verdeazulados de Jennifer consiguieron estremecerla mientras intentaba recuperar una respiración normal y no los jadeos entrecortados, sus ojos color café se cubrieron de lágrimas y se aferró al cuello de Jen, no quería, no podía separarse de ella.

La rubia, al notar las lágrimas de Lana en su hombro, silenciosas y huidizas, la abrazó con fuerza intentando comprender qué había sucedido.

- **Amor ¿Qué tienes?**

-"No es nada Jen"

 **-Sí lo es, ¿Qué te preocupa María?, no quiero verte llorar**

-"Es solo que es tan maravilloso como utópico vivir así contigo, tener momentos cotidianos juntas cuando sé que dentro de poco volveré a un mundo que odio y del que no puedo escapar"

 **-Bueno, no te preocupes por eso ahora, cuando llegue el momento, cuando legue el problema, lo enfrentaremos pero no ahora, no aquí, no después de hacer el amor**

-"Esta mañana antes de que despertaras hablé con mi agente, en dos días quiere verme aquí en Boston…"

 **-Creí que te quedabas quince días**

"Y me quedo, pero no por eso dejaré de trabajar, así es mi vida, la detesto…"

 **Bueno, piensa en las cosas buenas de la vida, por mucho que tengas que trabajar seguirás aquí, podremos hacer mil cosas aburridas, podemos ir con las chicas a darles una paliza al billar o a los bolos, podemos ir al cine, a pasear por el parque, podemos hacer todo lo que quieras María, estos quince días eres solo mía y tu agente me trae sin cuidado**

 **-** "¿Y cuando me marche? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?"

 **-Bueno, siempre me puedo escapar a California los fines de semana, amor no le des más vueltas, nos ha ido bien hasta ahora ¿No? Nada tiene que cambiar**

Poco a poco las lágrimas desaparecieron y fueron substituidas por tiernas sonrisas, hasta que el agua caliente se terminó y chorro helado las golpeó con fuerza obligándolas a salir de la ducha entre risas.

Se secaron aun con las carcajadas resonando en el lugar, sintiéndose felices y plenas, completas en todos los sentidos. Una vez vestidas, prepararon café ya que Lana se había olvidado por completo de hacerlo y desayunaron los pastelitos que Jen había comprado en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando y sonriendo, mientras el teléfono de Jennifer no dejaba de iluminarse por los mensajes.

-"¿Quién te escribe tanto?"

 **-Son las chicas, no he mirado que dicen, no me apetece entrar en sus debates ahora**

-"¿Debates?"

- **Sí, a estas horas Anto estará en su descanso en la escuela y molestando con sus cursilerías a todo el mundo, Diana la estará mandando callar y tendrán una guerra de iconos, Luci las regañará por ser unas crías y el resto simplemente se reirá, siempre es igual, aunque tal vez estén hablando de ayer y de si alucinaron o realmente estuviste en su fiesta**

-"¿Es una conversación en grupo? Nunca estuve en ninguna que no fuese por trabajo, tiene que ser divertido"

 **-¿Te gustaría entrar?**

-"¿Con tus amigas? ¿No les molestará?"

 **-¿Estás de broma? Les encantará que estés… Aunque el nombre del grupo es… bueno que somos unas frikys fans ya lo sabes**

-"Sí, me quedó claro ayer"

Con una sonrisa, Jennifer cogió su teléfono añadiendo a su chica a la conversación sin leer los mensajes de sus amigas pues había más de cien.

Lana cogió su propio aparato para saludar cuando una enorme carcajada resonó en la cocina y clavó sus ojos oscuros en su chica secándose las lágrimas del ataque de risa.

-"¿Putas por Lana? ¿En serio se llama así el grupo?"

- **Bueno, no lo puse yo, lo puso Anto porque queríamos ir a San diego a verte y no teníamos dinero, se quedó así sin más**

-"Tenía que haber sido Anto, por qué no me sorprende"

Con una carcajada cogió una vez más el móvil y escribió un saludo, su rostro reflejando su alegría ya que por un instante se había olvidado de todos sus miedos.

(Lana): **Hola ¿Resacosas? Me encanta el nombre del grupo, aun me estoy riendo, es un honor salir en el**

(Anto): **Hostia que GayMo ha metido a Lanita… ahora tendremos que cambiar el nombre, ya se me ocurrirá algo.**

(Gen): **Anto… ¿No entras ya? Que trabajas con niños olvida el teléfono, por cierto Lana bienvenida, aunque es posible que te explote el teléfono**

(Anto): **Sí princesita ya mismo me voy, pero antes tengo que decirte que te quiero**

(Diana): **Moriré de diabetes por tu puta culpa, lárgate ya pesadilla**

(Luci): **Diana… ese lenguaje**

(Diana): **Habló la que lleva veinticuatro horas hablando de tetas… y no de las mías…**

(Luci): **Cállate…**

(Gen) **Entonces mañana vamos al cine ¿No? Se estrena Villian**

Con una carcajada bloqueó su teléfono y terminó el café, dejándose abrazar nuevamente por Jennifer mientras la rubia besaba su cabeza con cariño.

- **¿Quieres que vayamos con ellas mañana? Siempre voy con ellas a ver tus pelis**

-"Claro, me encantaría, además no te enteraste de nada la primera vez y creo que te gustará mucho la película, muy acorde a tus gustos"

- **Entonces vamos con ellas, seguro que les hace ilusión**

-"Me encantan tus amigas, son geniales"

 **-Son un desastre, mira ya han cambiado el nombre del grupo, ha sido Diana**

-"¿A sí? ¿Qué ha puesto?"

- **Todas queremos ser GayMo, que cabrona…**

Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa, Jennifer unió sus labios en un casto beso mientras la abrazaba con cariño. Sabían que tenían por delante una relación difícil de sostener pero se querían y eso debía bastar, afrontarían los problemas cuando estos surgieran, nada tenía por qué cambiar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tat afavorita, a mi hija Kath pesadilla del incesto, a mi tatita Vero porque siempre está a mi lado, a mi princesita Gen porque le confiaría mi vida, a Alex porque somos muy iguales y eso me encanta, a Bego porque siempre está presente para mí y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 19 GUIONES**

Tras decidir que ninguna de las dos quería salir de casa en todo el día, aprovechando así el tiempo que tenían juntas para seguir conociéndose y amándose, construyendo su historia lentamente y sin agobiarse, se sentían bien solas, en esa burbuja de paz y bienestar que habían instaurado juntas. Sin hacer caso a las mil notificaciones del teléfono donde las amigas de Jennifer parecían estar teniendo una discusión sobre cuál era la mejor pizza del mundo, ellas simplemente permanecían abrazadas en ese sillón, con los ojos perdidos en la televisión mirando una de las mil películas que Jen tenía en el disco duro, acariciándose tiernamente sin apenas darse cuenta, sintiendo la cercanía de la otra, su presencia reconfortante. Sin moverse siguiendo un horario fijo, comieron cuando sintieron hambre, durmieron cuando sintieron sueño y simplemente vivieron, ajenas al mundo que las rodeaba sin pensar en el momento en el que su burbuja se rompiera, lo veían tan lejano que no había necesidad de atormentarse por ello, no ahora, no en esos instantes.

Mientras Jennifer se peleaba con los fogones preparando algo decente para cenar, Lana se dedicó a investigar cada rincón del pequeño apartamento, deteniéndose en las fotografías con una sonrisa, la vida de su Jen estaba plasmada en esos recuerdos que adornaban su hogar, mil fotos de su rubia con sus amigas en diversas ocasiones y circunstancias distintas, cumpleaños y celebraciones, excursiones y alguna de su graduación en el instituto… también había fotografías de Jen con sus padres aunque no muchas, la joven no tenía buena relación con su familia y esta vivía en Nueva York por lo que apenas se veían.

Con una sonrisa pensó que a partir de ese momento su imagen también adornaría los recuerdos felices de Jen, quitando los mil posters que tenía colgados en las paredes, fotografías compartiendo momentos cotidianos juntas, recuerdos que la hiciesen sonreír cuando ella estuviera lejos…

El olor exquisito de lo que Jen estaba cocinando inundó sus sentidos, seguramente dentro de unos instantes la joven anunciaría que la cena estaba lista por lo que Lana aterrizó dejando de lado sus divagaciones sobre recuerdos y fotografías, cuando sus ojos oscuros se posaron en una guitarra que yacía apartada en un rincón, recordando de golpe el juego de preguntas en internet cuando se estaban conociendo, Jen le había contado que se llevaría su guitarra a una isla desierta. Las ganas de escucharla tocar dicho instrumento nacieron en ella provocándole una sonrisa nerviosa justo cuando Jennifer salió de la cocina buscándola pues estaba servida la cena.

- **Espero que te gusten los macarrones con queso, no había dónde elegir tampoco, tengo que abastecer mi despensa**

-"Huele muy bien, seguro que me encanta amor"

 **-¿En qué pensabas? Me encanta esa sonrisa que se te pone cuando piensas algo agradable**

-"Estaba pensando en que no te he escuchado tocar la guitarra"

 **-No suelo tocar delante de la gente, prefiero hacerlo cuando estoy sola**

-"¿Nadie te escuchó?"

 **-Bueno, las chicas alguna vez, pero contadas ya que no suelo tocar a menudo si me escuchan**

-"¿Y yo no puedo escucharte?"

 **-Vamos a cenar y me lo pienso…**

Lana se sentó en uno de los taburetes que acompañaban a la barra americana que separaba la cocina del reto de la estancia mientras Jen depositaba ante ella un plato de macarrones y se sentaba a su lado, empezando a comer ambas en silencio.

Jennifer estaba nerviosa, por mucho que trataba a su chica como si la fama no existiera para que se sintiera a gusto, no podía olvidar que estaba ante una de las mujeres más deseadas del mundo y con más talento que había conocido en su vida, se sentía pequeña y la sola idea de tocar para ella le aterrorizaba, aunque sabía que acabaría cediendo, ¿Cómo negarse a esa mirada oscura y penetrante?

Terminaron de cenar con Lana alabando su mano en la cocina, provocándole una carcajada ya que no era una eminencia en el arte culinario, limpiaron juntas el desastre que había armado dejándolo todo en su lugar y besándose cada poco en el proceso, para terminar sobre el sofá una vez más con Jen buscando cómo entretener a su chica a continuación. Lana la miró sin que esta lo notase y, tomando su mano, la obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-"¿Entonces tocarás para mí?"

- **No… no lo sé, María yo no creo que sea una buena idea**

-"¿Por qué Jen?"

 **-Porque no soy muy buena**

-"Eso no importa, yo quiero escucharte…"

 **-Pero…**

-"¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo Jen? ¿Por qué no quieres tocarme la guitarra?"

 **-Porque tú eres una de las artistas más famosas del mundo y yo no te llego a la suela del zapato, no quiero que te rías de mi patética forma de tocar…**

-"Jamás me reiría de ti Jen…"

Jennifer tragó saliva al ver que Lana se sentía dolida por sus palabras, el rostro de la morena se había cubierto por un velo de dolor, una vez más la fama aplastando sus espaldas, separándola de aquello que amaba. La rubia se sintió imbécil unos instantes, después de todo cuanto Lana le había confiado de sí misma no había tardado ni veinticuatro horas en meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Sabiendo que sólo de una manera podía arreglar el entuerto, se levantó de golpe provocando que Lana se tensara y la mirase de forma inquisitiva, sintiendo como la tensión entre ellas crecía por momentos.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

 **-A buscar la guitarra. Tienes razón María, es estúpido que no toque para ti, aunque lo haga de forma ridícula**

Con dicho instrumento en las manos, volviendo a ocupar su lugar en el sillón y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, Lana sintió que el suelo volvía a estar bajo sus pies y se acomodó como pudo dispuesta a disfrutar de ese momento de intimidad que Jen iba a ofrecerle. El rostro de la rubia estaba pensativo, quizás decidiendo qué canción tocar, hasta que sus manos se deslizaron por dicho instrumento arrancando las notas de **Love me like you do** , mientras su voz acompañaba la melodía de forma rasgada y sencilla.

Quizás Lana no sabía nada de música, o estaba completamente obnubilada por sus sentimientos hacia la joven, pero le pareció la melodía más hermosa del mundo, obligándola a sonreír de forma estúpida. Cuando Jennifer terminó de cantar, apartó el instrumento con el rostro colorado por la vergüenza y miró a su chica sonriendo de forma tímida, esta besó sus labios y se abrazó a ella sonriendo.

-"Ha sido hermoso"

 **-Exageras**

-"Me ha gustado que compartas algo que te apasiona conmigo Jen"

 **-Bueno, tengo que mejorar bastante pero sí, me gusta mucho**

Sintiéndose bien en los brazos de su chica, protectores y cálidos, lana sacó su teléfono al recordar las fotografías, poniendo la cámara para inmortalizar el momento.

-"Sonríe…"

Empezó a disparar fotos en las que ambas salían abrazadas, a veces sonriendo, a veces mirándose y otras poniendo caras graciosas o riendo a carcajadas, de entre todas ya elegirían la mejor para imprimirla y guardarla en la pared de su Jen.

Echando un vistazo a la conversación del grupo, ambas se rieron con las estupideces que podían llegar a decir. Habían cambiado el nombre como diez veces y en esos momentos se llamaba **Luci ama los pechos de Lana** , cortesía de Anto que no dejaba de hacer el idiota, mas entraron en la conversación pues estaban ultimando detalles para verse al día siguiente e ir a ver Villian.

(Lana): **Soy Jen desde el móvil de mi chica, el mío no sé dónde para ¿Cómo quedamos mañana?**

(Diana): **Por fin aparecéis… Pues hemos quedado a las ocho delante del cine ¿vais a venir?**

(Lana): **Sí, iremos ya que Jen se perdió toda la película y a mí me da igual verla otra vez (Soy Lana por cierto, Jen ya me devolvió el teléfono)**

(Anto): **Solo existe un modo humano para que GayMo no mirase la peli ¿Hicisteis cochinadas en el cine? A nosotras nos lo puedes contar, hay confianza**

(Luci): **Anto, cállate ¿No tienes nada más importante que hacer en lugar de meterte en la vida de tu amiga?**

(Anto): **Pues no, Gen aun no ha llegado y me aburro**

(Lana): **Que locas estáis, nos vemos mañana a las ocho entonces**

(Anto): **Lanitaaa no te escaquees, contesta a mi pregunta**

(Lana): **Si no respondo pensarás cosas que no son, Jen se perdió la película porque se pasó dos horas intentando no parecer una idiota ya que no sabía que la vería conmigo**

(Anto): **Guay, vaya situación y vaya historia la vuestra, tendré que escribir un libro algún día que la cuente… Bueno os dejo tranquilas oigo la puerta, Gen ya está aquí**

(Diana): **Por fin se calla, maldito grano en el culo**

(Luci): **Diana, que es tu amiga, ese lenguaje**

(Lana): **Bonito nombre de grupo aunque me gustaba más el de putas por Lana, era gracioso**

(Diana ha cambiado el nombre a Anto debe morir)

(Anto): **Oye que sigo aquí idiota…**

La joven actriz bloqueó el teléfono ahogándose de risa mientras secaba sus lágrimas, estaban completamente locas pero le gustaban, eran auténticas y divertidas. Jen la miró sonriendo para acto seguido bostezar ruidosamente.

- **¿Vamos a dormir amor? Yo no consigo mantenerme en pie**

-"Vamos, yo también estoy cansada…"

Con una sonrisa se acostaron y no tardaron en caer en un sueño profundo, completamente abrazadas, sintiendo el calor que ambas desprendían sin ser capaces de separarse.

Al día siguiente las horas pasaron como un suspiro, por la mañana Lana se empeñó en acompañar a Jen a correr, hicieron algunos kilómetros, compraron pastelitos de manzana y una vez en casa de asearon, desayunando entre risas. El resto de la mañana se dio con relativa calma, comieron viendo una película y se arreglaron para su tarde de cine con las chicas. Cerca de las ocho aparecieron en el punto de encuentro cogidas de la mano, el resto del grupo ya estaba ahí, enfrascados en una animada conversación y riendo a carcajadas de algún chiste. Al verlas, las saludaron de forma efusiva, Lana no pudo librarse del abrazo de Anto, ni de sus bromas y alusiones a su vida sexual. El resto del grupo también se mostró encantado de verla, saludándola de forma efusiva sin llegar a creerse que iban a ver el estreno de Villian con su actriz principal.

Entre risas y bromas, Lana hizo uso de sus contactos consiguiendo las entradas en la zona VIP donde verían la película sin problemas por lo que, cargadas con palomitas para un regimiento, buscaron sus respectivos asientos sin escuchar las advertencias de Luci, dirigidas a Anto y Diana, sobre el hecho de ver una sola palomita en su pelo y las terribles consecuencias que esto traería.

Lana se sentía bien, empezó la película y ella atrapó la mano de Jennifer, recibiendo una sonrisa en la oscuridad. A partir de ese momento se contentó con ser testigo de su emoción desmedida, al igual que la del resto del grupo, disfrutando como niñas de la historia de la Villian y su joven capitana.

Dos horas después, al salir del cine, Luci se dedicó a quitarse las palomitas del pelo mirando de forma asesina a Anto que, disimuladamente, caminaba de la mano de su chica como si no hubiese roto un plato. Diana y Jen encabezaban al grupo saltando emocionadas, gritando frases de la película e imitando a la protagonista, provocando que lana reprimiese una carcajada, sabía que Jen la disfrutaría. La actriz caminaba junto a Luci, ayudándole en su tarea de deshacerse de toda prueba de batalla campal con palomitas que Anto y Diana y habían tenido dentro del cine.

 **-Siempre igual, no puedo ir al cine con estas dos, mi pelo come más palomitas que el grupo entero junto**

-"Bueno…Es bastante divertido"

 **-En realidad lo es, Anto y Diana se adoran, se pasan la vida peleando e insultándose pero no puedes separarlas, se quieren demasiado, igual que Jen, las tres son inseparables, míralas, ahí delante comiéndose el mundo**

Lana alzó la mirada y una carcajada se le escapó al verla a las tres, Diana, Anto y Jennifer, apuntándose entre ellas con los dedos como si llevaran una pistola y riendo, compartiendo momentos de máxima felicidad. No quería que terminase nunca.

Tras despedirse de sus amigas, Jen y Lana partieron al apartamento. Durante todo el camino la rubia no dejó de alabar la película, dibujando en su chica una sonrisa satisfecha, había valido la pena rodarla si Jennifer la había disfrutado de esa manera.

Nuevamente, como siempre que lo pasas bien y tu vida es agradable, el tiempo pasó volando, acabando agotadas sobre el colchón y quedando dormidas de inmediato.

Al día siguiente, el timbre resonando las despertó, eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Una adormilada Jennifer fue a ver quién era y volvió con una mueca en el rostro.

- **Un tal Fred, dice que es tu agente**

-"A sí, es verdad que tenía que venir hoy… ábrele yo me voy a adecentar un poco"

Al cabo de cinco minutos, salió del baño impecablemente vestida y se enfrentó a su agente con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Habla rápido Fred, me están gustando mis vacaciones"

 **-Lo sé, te vieron en el cine ayer, estás en todas las revista**

-"¿Has traído los guiones?"

 **-Los pocos que he podido conseguir, hay uno al que debes prestarle una especial atención porque creo que es exactamente lo que estás buscando, aunque necesita respuesta inmediata**

-"Les echaré un vistazo ¿Algo más?"

Fred separó un guión del resto y se lo tendió con calma justo antes de responder.

- **Empezarán a rodar en cuanto tengan a las protagonistas, es una productora muy pequeña, no paga mucho y la directora apenas es conocida, pero léelo Lana, merece la pena, aunque te obligue a dejar estas vacaciones que te has cogido creo que va a dar un giro a tu carrera, creo que debes darle una oportunidad.**

-"Breaking Chains… ¿De qué trata?"

- **Léelo y dame tu respuesta**

Sin más, Fred se marchó despidiéndose de una adormilada Jennifer con un gesto de la cabeza. La rubia se acercó curiosa a Lana y miró por encima el guión que tenía en las manos.

-¿ **Lo leemos?**

-"Sí, léelo conmigo y me das tu opinión"

Con una sonrisa, ambas se acomodaron en el sofá y empezaron a leer, pasando las páginas de ese escrito, mientras su rostro iba mutando de curiosidad a concentración, horror, alivio, dolor, tantas emociones que no se podían describir.

Unas horas después, con el guión sobre la mesa finalmente cerrado, Lana suspiró mirando a Jennifer con cariño.

-"Creo que mis vacaciones van a terminar Jen, necesito hacer esta película…"

 **-Lo sé, debes hacer esta película amor, pero se rueda en Boston, no te irás a California tan pronto. Ese es el lado positivo**

-"Mañana les daré mi respuesta personalmente ¿Querrás acompañarme? Conoces Bostón mejor que yo"

 **-Claro amor, te acompañaré, y amaré esta película, lo sé, será lo mejor que has hecho nunca.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija incestuosa Kath y sus rw magníficos, a mi tatita Vero porque es un cielo, a mi princesita Gen porque mi cama es su cama, a Alex porque siempre me hace sonreír, a Bego porque echaba de menos nuestras charlas y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 20 EMMA SWAN**

Estaba nerviosa, como siempre que estaba a punto de iniciar un nuevo proyecto mas este era distinto, había leído el guión dos veces, atrapada por el magnetismo de esa historia, era brillante, estremecedor y fascinante. Hacía años que no se le presentaba la oportunidad de protagonizar una película de ese estilo, sin efectos especiales completamente fascinantes, trajes llamativos y costos, una película que atrapaba por su historia, sencilla y desgarradora, la historia de dos mujeres separadas en bandos contrarios de una guerra cruel y sangrienta, unidas por el destino en un campo de concentración, una joven comunista y la general de las SS sádica y cruel, cuya metamorfosis comprendía la mayor parte de la trama, como el amor puede llegar al más duro de los corazones y cambiar a una persona por completo.

Le había pedido a Jennifer que trajera revistas del corazón ya que esta había ido a comprar para abastecer su despensa y la joven actriz no la quiso acompañar, sumergida en la lectura de su próximo papel. Fred le había dicho que su tarde de cine con sus nuevas amigas había salido en la prensa y, aunque no solía leer los artículos de cotilleo que escribían sobre ella, en este caso estaba Jennifer de por medio y no pensaba consentir según que actitudes o comentarios de su vida privada.

Cuando su chica volvió, con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo y cargando como podía mil bolsas con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir un tiempo, Lana soltó el guión al que estaba echando una ojeada por tercera vez y corrió a ayudarla entre risas. Juntas colocaron la compra, comentando tonterías y riendo, intentando no pensar que, aunque la película se rodara en Boston y pudiesen pasar tiempo juntas, el trabajo de la actriz era entregado y atrapante, tendría poco tiempo libre y esos momentos de cotidianidad iban a terminar les gustase o no.

Cuando estuvo todo en su lugar, la morena se dejó abrazar por su Jen, riendo porque sus cabellos rubios estaban hechos un auténtico desastre, besando sus labios con ternura y creando un clima tranquilo y familiar entre ambas, disfrutando de Jennifer, de los latidos de su corazón, del calor de su abrazo.

Jen besó su frente con cariño y revolvió su pelo, siempre perfecto, haciéndole reír con ganas justo antes de separarse.

- **Traje las revistas que me pediste**

-"¿Las has mirado?"

- **No, si de verdad salgo en la prensa rosa voy a morir de vergüenza**

Con una nueva carcajada y una sonrisa cargada de cariño, tomó a Jen de la mano mientras cogía las revistas, al parecer la joven no supo cuál elegir y había traído todas las que encontró. Se sentaron juntas en el sofá a ojearlas, olvidando por un instante el guión que descansaba sobre la mesita.

A cabo de unos minutos, Lana encontró lo que buscaba, el artículo en el que se mencionaba su tarde de cine, había algunas fotografías pero no se distinguía con claridad el rostro de ninguna de las chicas, solo se podía reconocer a la joven actriz, andando junto a Luci.

-"Encontré un artículo jen"

 **-¿Sí? Yo encontré otro, pero no se me ve, menos mal, solo se te ve a ti, a nosotras nos han difuminado la cara**

-"¿Qué dice?"

- **Entre mucha paja básicamente pone que ayer fuiste al cine con un grupo de chicas desconocidas y que se rumorea que tu nuevo amor está entre ellas, que darán más noticias ¿El tuyo?**

-"Más de lo mismo, que quién será la mujer que ha conseguido robar el corazón de Lana Parrilla y si tiene que ver con el hecho de que huyera de la premiere… Basura de la prensa rosa"

- **Yo no le daría muchas vueltas, no tienen nada claro**

-"Algún día nos verán juntas y no habrá forma humana posible para conseguir que te dejen tranquila"

 **-No te preocupes, les presento a Anto y se irán corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo**

-"Que mala eres… Anto es tu amiga"

 **-Ya lo sé, lo he dicho con amor, hablando de la reina de roma ya está molestando por le grupo**

Con una carcajada dejaron las revistas a un lado y Lana cogió su teléfono para ver qué decían ya que tenía varios mensajes sin leer, todos del grupo, cuyo nombre seguía siendo **Anto debe morir** , cortesía de Diana.

(Anto): **¿Habéis visto? Somos famosas ahora, salimos en el Corazón**

(Diana): **Yo no leo revistas basura, no sabía que tú si, cada día me decepcionas más…**

(Anto): **Diana vete a la mierda un ratito, yo no leo la prensa rosa, buaj que asquete, pero mi compañera de trabajo sí y ha venido toda emocionada diciéndome que Lana Parrilla estaba en Bostón y que fue al cine con un grupo de chicas, no me creyó cuando le dije que yo era una de ellas**

(Diana): **¿Cómo iba a creer a alguien que va diciendo por ahí que los Zombies son reales y algún día devorarán a toda la humanidad?**

(Anto): **Cuando eso pase no pienso salvarte por idiota desagradecida, encima que te aviso para que estés preparada**

(Lana): **Nosotras también leímos los artículos, estás haciendo hipótesis de quién puede ser mi gran amor… Por cierto si viene un apocalipsis Zombie os invito a mi casa en los Hamptons, al menos celebraremos el fin del mundo rodeados de comodidades**

(Anto): **¿Tienes una casa ahí? Hostia como mola**

(Lana): **Realmente no pero si es el apocalipsis zombie poco importa, podemos colarnos en cualquiera, todo el mundo habrá huido**

(Anto): **Jen, me cae bien tu chica… ¿Para cuándo un rol Zombie?**

(Lana): **No creo que sea pronto… se me acabaron las vacaciones, esta tarde voy a firmar con una productora y pronto empezaré a rodar una nueva película**

(Jennifer): **Es verdad, lo guay es que se queda en Boston todo el rodaje así que estará aquí cerca**

Con el apoyo de las chicas, demostrando de forma un tanto obsesiva su alegría al saber que la actriz saldría en una nueva película, Lana bloqueó su teléfono y se estiró, cogiendo el guión una vez más y echándole un nuevo vistazo.

- **Al final cuando vayamos a hablar con la directora te lo sabrás de memoria ya**

-"Es atrapante"

 **-Lo sé amor, me encantó, realmente es muy bueno**

-"En una hora tendríamos que salir, voy a cambiarme"

 **-Está bien, te esperaré leyéndolo una vez más… me gusta imaginarte en el papel de Regina**

Besando los labios de su chica con cariño, se marchó hacia el baño donde rápidamente cambió su atuendo de andar por casa por uno más clásico y elegante, peinándose sin realmente necesitarlo y aplicando una capa de maquillaje a su rostro, no salió hasta que constató que estaba deslumbrante.

Al verla, Jennifer se quedó muda unos instantes y empezó a tartamudear torpemente y a ponerse roja por momentos, provocando en Lana una nueva carcajada.

-"¿Qué ocurre amor?"

- **Estás bellísima, acabarás con mi cordura María te lo digo en serio**

-"Idiota… ¿Nos Vamos?"

 **-Sí… vámonos antes de que te tire a la cama y no llegues a la cita**

Una nueva carcajada resonó en la salita mientras Lana enredaba su mano en la de Jen y juntas salían del apartamento en dirección al coche de alquiler de la joven actriz. Jennifer se puso al volante pues conocía mejor la ciudad, sabía exactamente cómo llegar a esa dirección en las afueras que Fred les había proporcionado tras hablar con la directora de la película. Media hora más tarde, la rubia aparcaba frente a unos estudios relativamente sencillos y nuevos. La dirección les indicaba que debían dirigirse al estudio 108 y ahí fueron, entraron tras anunciarse y una muchacha rubia, joven y bastante bonita las recibió, haciéndoles pasar con una sonrisa a una salita donde debían esperar para hablar con la directora.

Jennifer estaba nerviosa ya que nunca había visto de cerca cómo funcionaba el cine mas Lana estaba tranquila, normalmente era su agente el que firmaba por ella pero también había firmado trabajos personalmente en alguna ocasión.

La joven secretaria volvió al cabo de unos minutos para indicarles que podían pasar, Jennifer se quedó sentada ya que no pintaba nada en esa reunión mas Lana tomó su mano y con la mirada le pidió que entrara con ella, no hizo falta que pronunciara palabra alguna.

Sin soltar su mano, ambas entraron al despacho de la directora, Lana sabía que no era muy conocida pero los pocos trabajos que había hecho le parecieron brillantes así que estaba en buenas manos. Era una mujer de mediana edad, de estatura media y cabellos rubios, cortos a la última moda, tenía una bonita sonrisa pero lo más fascinante de su persona eran sus ojos, oscuros, como el café, enigmáticos y expresivos, penetrantes, con una mirada parecía leer tu alma por entero. La mujer se levantó de su asiento y estrechó la mano de Lana con energía.

- **Parece que no fue un sueño y realmente he confirmado que Lana Parrilla estará en mi película… Vienes por el papel de Regina ¿verdad? Yo soy Amelia, Amelia Benett y los próximos meses será tu mejor amiga… ¿Y la rubia es…?**

 **-** "Oh, perdón no la presenté, ella es Jennifer Morrisón, es mi chica, espero que no te importe que me acompañe"

La directora estrecho la mano de Jen con una sonrisa mientras la joven se ponía cada vez más nerviosa ya que estaba ante una directora de cine real.

- **En absoluto me molesta, ¿Viene por el papel de Emma?**

No fue una pregunta hecha con maldad, ni con dobles intenciones mas Jennifer se tensó de inmediato y su rostro se volvió pálido mientras Lana miraba a su chica con sorpresa y asombro, dirigiéndose a la directora aun conmocionada.

-"No, ella solo me acompañaba"

Amelia miró a Jennifer de arriba abajo, analizándola, sin duda la muchacha tenía algo, aparte de que físicamente era lo que necesitaba para la general del las SS de su película. Pulsando un botón dio una orden y al cabo de unos minutos una joven alta, con una sonrisa simpática, ojos oscuros y una cabellera rizada y rebelde hizo aparición en el despacho.

-"¿Me has llamado Amelia?"

 **-Sí, Andrea, mira esta muchacha, la rubia… Tú como jefa de caracterización ¿No encuentras que es perfecta para nuestra Emma?**

-"La verdad es que sí… físicamente el papel parece escrito para ella"

 **-Lo que yo decía… Mira Lana me has dicho que es tu chica ¿No?**

-"Sí… en fin llevamos poco tiempo pero sí"

 **-Entonces tendréis esa chispa de veracidad, ese magnetismo, esa química que hará de esta película una obra maestra, Jennifer te quiero en el papel de Emma**

-"Pero yo no he actuado nunca… solo en obras pequeñas, no gran cosa"

La directora rebuscó entre sus papeles y cogió una de las escenas del guión, pasándosela a Jen.

- **Escena tres, la pistola sobre la frente de Regina, es sencilla, debes destilar rabia sin más y la frase es simple**

-"¿Me está haciendo una audición?"

 **-Improvisada, veremos de lo que eres capaz**

Lana tomó su mano y le regaló una sonrisa confiada justo antes de susurrar en su oído con cariño.

-"Jen, estudiaste teatro para tener esta oportunidad, sé que lo harás bien, confía en mí"

Sin más, la actriz se arrodilló como dictaba el guión y dibujó en sus rasgos el pánico que debía sentir Regina ante la general de las SS. Animada por las dulces palabras de su chica y sin necesidad de mirar el papel ya que había leído el guión y recordaba esa parte, formó una pistola con sus dedos y apuntó en la frente de la morena, su rostro impasible, carente de emociones mientras fingía disparar.

- **La próxima vez estará cargada, perra comunista…**

Tanto Amelia como Andrea miraban fascinadas esa audición improvisada, Lana se levantó y en sus ojos pudo leer orgullo desmedido justo antes de que Amelia, con una sonrisa, rompiese el silencio sin mas.

- **Me parece que nos ha tocado la lotería, ya tenemos a las protagonistas, Jennifer te quiero en la película, eso ha sido brillante**

Con una sonrisa nerviosa y sin terminar de creer lo que acababa de pasar, firmaron sus contratos y un acuerdo de confidencialidad sobre el argumento de la película, no se podía filtrar a los medios. Una vez estampada su firma en el papel, Lana tomó su mano y la besó sin importarle el lugar y el momento.

-"Tu primer papel Jen, y conmigo, es perfecto… Emma…Emma Swan"


	21. Chapter 21

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miis Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath y su adorado casino, a mi tatita Vero porque la quiero, a mi princesita Gen porque es lo mejor de mi vida, a mi Alex porque se alegra por mí, a Bego porque sigue siendo mi fiel e incondicional roca y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Muy en especial a mi Tink/Sol/Una de las mejores personas que conozco porque hoy es su cumpleaños y espero mil felicitaciones en los rw.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 21 FAMOSA**

Saliendo del estudio donde acababa de firmar un contrato para rodar su primera película, Jennifer se sintió pequeña de golpe, quizás había sido el destino, su increíble buena suerte o a saber, pero iba a salir como coprotagonista en una película junto a Lana, su chica y la mejor actriz del mundo en su opinión, no sabía si podría estar a la altura y ese pensamiento la agobió y comenzó a marearla por lo que se detuvo, tomando aliento pausadamente.

Lana la miró unos instantes, podía comprender en gran parte los miedos de la joven pero también sabía que su sueño siempre había sido triunfar en la gran pantalla y no pensaba dejar que se diera por vencida, había participado con ella en la pequeña audición improvisada y se había maravillado con su talento, era buena, muy buena, quizás mejor que ella misma y Jennifer no se lo creía.

Cuando vio que Jen estaba un poco más tranquila, tomó su mano con cariño, regalándole un fuerte apretón y una sonrisa sincera, mientras la rubia unía sus frentes buscando su cercanía y cerraba los ojos unos instantes.

- **Tengo miedo María, ¿Y si no lo hago bien? Jamás salí en una película, quizás esa mujer solo me contrató por ser tu novia, para tenerte feliz, tú eres la estrella no yo**

-"Amor…Estuve ahí contigo, viví la audición en primera persona y créeme, no te ha contratado porque eres mi novia Jen…Eres brillante, de verdad lo eres, en todos mis años de carrera jamás vi a una amateur meterse tan rápido en el personaje y encima ese tipo de personaje tan complejo y difícil, me estremeciste y te aseguro que te habló como profesional y no como tu chica"

- **¿Lo dices en serio?**

-"Nunca te mentiría, no pienso hacerlo jamás Jen, valoro nuestra relación y valoro la confianza que ambas tenemos en la otra, no pienso romper lo que tenemos faltando a la verdad, soy completamente sincera cuando te digo que jamás pensé que ibas a ser tan brillante interpretando… Es tu sueño y vas a cumplirlo"

 **-Sí, lo sé ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor María?**

-"¿Qué amor?"

 **-Que voy a cumplirlo a tu lado**

Lana se echó a reír suavemente, clavando su mirada oscura en su chica y robándole un beso, dulce y sencillo, se sentía feliz porque su trabajo ni iba a separarla de su amada, todo lo contrario, las uniría aun más.

Perdidas en ese beso apasionado, el teléfono de Jennifer empezó a sonar rompiendo el momento y obligándolas a separarse.

- **Lo siento amor es Diana, supongo que quiere saber si comeré con ellas hoy…**

-"Contesta tranquila mi amor"

Jennifer respondió a la llamada y lana se entretuvo escuchando como su chica se volvía una cría con su amiga como cada vez que hablaban. A los pocos minutos colgó con una sonrisa y sus ojos verdeazulados se clavaron en ella radiantes.

- **Vamos a comer con ellas ¿Te apetece?**

-"Claro, ya sabes que me encantan"

Con una sonrisa y tomadas de la mano, emprendieron el camino al coche donde una vez más Jennifer se sentó al volante, arrancando y poniendo rumbo a casa de Diana.

No tardaron en llegar, a pesar del tráfico infernal y de las mil vueltas que tuvo que dar para encontrar aparcamiento. Una vez en la puerta, Luci les abrió con una sonrisa y las recibió con un abrazo, esta vez solo serían ellas cuatro ya que el resto del grupo estaba con sus quehaceres cotidianos. Luci inició una conversación agradable mientras las acompañaba al salón donde Diana esperaba con una cerveza y viendo un partido en la televisión.

(Luci): **Espero que no interrumpiéramos nada, Jennifer siempre viene a comer los miércoles**

(Lana): **Tranquila, acabábamos de salir del estudio**

(Luci): **¿Ya firmaste por la nueva película?**

(Lana): **Sí, tengo muchas ganas, es un proyecto muy interesante…**

Una vez en el salón, Diana se levantó abrazando a Jen con fuerza y saludando a Lana de forma más tímida pero igual de sincera.

(Diana): **Lana, que bueno que vinieras también, es tradición juntarnos a comer los miércoles ¿Qué tal la firma?**

(Lana): **Muy bien, empezaremos a rodar la semana que viene**

(Diana): **¿Y de qué trata la película? Podrías darnos una exclusiva ¿No?**

(Lana): **No puedo en realidad, firmé un contrato de confidencialidad, podría perder el trabajo…**

(Diana): **Ya…entiendo… ¿A GayMo le has dicho de que trata?**

(Jennifer): **Ese es un golpe bajo Di, igualmente yo también firmé ese acuerdo**

(Diana): **¿Tú? ¿Para qué has firmado tu nada? Tú no te juegas el empleo…**

En ese momento Jennifer y Lana se miraron sonriendo, dejando a Diana y a Luci confusas unos instantes.

(Jennifer): **En realidad sí… yo también salgo en la película Di, soy la coprotagonista**

El silencio bailó entre ellas unos instantes antes de que la explosión de euforia seguida por la avalancha de preguntas de Diana y Luci hiciera aparición, felices por la noticia ya que Jennifer había deseado ser actriz toda su vida.

Entre risas ambas contaron como de forma improvisada la directora había hecho una audición ya que necesitaba desesperadamente a su coprotagonista y Jennifer daba el perfil, como la rubia había deslumbrado a todos con su interpretación y salió del estudio con un contrato y un papel en esa película.

Rápidamente Diana cogió el teléfono y se metió en la conversación grupal, escribiendo como loca que Jen se iba a hacer famosa, recibiendo automáticamente una nueva avalancha por parte de las no presentes, Anto no tardó en cambiar el nombre del grupo a **Famous GayMo** , provocando la risa de todas las presentes por las tonterías de su amiga, al fin y al cabo Jen iba a cumplir un sueño y todas se alegraban por ella.

Tras una comida agradable charlando de todo y nada, riendo con tonterías y con Jennifer y Diana comentando Villian una y otra vez, fascinadas aun por dicha película, Lana Y Jen se despidieron pues estaban realmente cansadas y las cosas a partir de ese momento iban a cambiar demasiado, Jennifer tenía que hacerse a la idea de que su anonimato llegaba a su fin.

La siguiente semana pasó demasiado deprisa, arreglando cualquier asunto que podía quedar pendiente, Lana acompañó a su chica al bar donde esta trabajaba, una vez ahí la rubia renunció sabiendo que no podía compaginar dicho trabajo con su reciente contrato como actriz. Su jefe se alegró mucho ya que Jen estaba cumpliendo un sueño y, a pesar de que la rubia había renunciado, se empeñó en darle el finiquito quedando en paz con ella.

Una vez arreglado ese asunto, Lana se empeñó en buscar su propio apartamento ya que, aunque adoraba pasar tanto tiempo con Jen, si iba a quedarse en Boston a rodar una película necesitaría sus momentos de intimidad, no tardó en encontrar uno a su gusto y obligó a Fred a enviarle todas sus cosas, incluido su mercedes ya que estaba cansada del coche de alquiler.

Antes de darse cuenta se terminó la semana y empezaron los rodajes, Jennifer aprendía deprisa y Amelia era verdaderamente paciente con ella, repetía las tomas cuantas veces fueran necesarias para que quedara perfecto sin perder la paciencia con la joven e inexperta actriz.

A medida que pasaban los días y avanzaba el rodaje, Jennifer descubrió lo apasionante que era trabajar junto a Lana. Verla en pantalla enamoraba, transmitía demasiado, mas verla transformarse, pasar de ser su María a ser Regina Mills en cuestión de segundos, ver como dibujaba en su rostro las emociones que debía interpretar, como jugaba con la voz, con todo su cuerpo, era completamente fascinante.

Por mucho que su morena se hubiese mudado a otro apartamento, en rara ocasión durmieron separadas ya que, al salir del rodaje, se marchaban juntas comentando cómo había ido el día y sin ganas de separarse.

Lana se ocupaba de calmar los nervios de su chica, no tardaron en salir las primeras fotos en las que el rostro de su Jen se veía nítido como el suyo, imágenes cogidas de la mano, los rumores de un posible romance entre las estrellas de la nueva película llenaban todas las revistas consiguiendo que Jennifer se sintiese atrapada, solo las dulces palabras y las noches junto a Lana conseguían tranquilizarla.

No sabía si estaba preparada pero ahí estaba, a punto de culminar con meses de arduo trabajo y dedicación, con una fecha para la premiere y el miedo horrible a hacer el ridículo, siempre con la mano de Lana regalándole fortaleza y cariño, abriendo las puertas de una fama que ya conocía en boca de su amada y no era como en los cuentos, solo sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, maría estaría a su lado, estaban juntas en esa aventura, no estaba sola.

Cuando Amelia dio por finalizada la última toma de esa obra maestra, todos aplaudieron pues habían hecho un buen trabajo, no quedaba duda alguna, sería comentada y altamente valorada, sería el salto a la grandeza y esperaba que dicho salto fuese siempre de la mano de su amada Lana Parrilla.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija kath porque cree en el true love, a mi tatita Vero porque ser tan dulce conmigo, a mi Alex por nuestras charlas frikys diarias, a Bego porque aunque no coincidamos tanto sigo siendo su idiota y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 22 UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA**

Subió a ese coche suspirando, sus manos sudaban y le temblaban las piernas mientras el chófer cerraba la puerta de la limusina blanca que la conduciría a la premiere de su película. Lana iba sentada a su lado, estaba tranquila, sus ojos oscuros se perdían en la inmensidad de la noche mientras una sonrisa suave bailaba en sus labios, su atuendo era magnífico, un vestido negro que resaltaba el color de su piel, el maquillaje realzando su belleza natural y sus cabellos, perfectos como siempre, la contempló solo un segundo antes de que esta reparara en su escrutinio y tomara su mano regalándole una sonrisa, Jennifer no se quedaba atrás en elegancia ya que Lana le había ayudado a elegir el vestido que llevaba, rojo intenso, sus cabellos recogidos en un peinado que dejaba caer algunos de sus rizos grácilmente mientras su rostro, adornado con una leve capa de maquillaje, le daba un aire juvenil muy atractivo.

Ambas se sonrieron unos instantes mientras el coche arrancaba para llevarlas al teatro, es solo unos instantes serían el foco de todas las cámaras y todos los periodistas del país, tendrían que responder o no a las preguntas que les formulasen mientras se abrían paso a la premiere entre buitres y carroñeros que buscaban cualquier indicio de noticia revelación para las revistas, ya que varias veces habían conseguido pillarlas tomadas de la mano pero ni una sola confesión sobre su auténtica relación.

Durante el viaje, Jennifer no pudo dejar de pensar que parecía mentira que ya hubiese pasado un año desde que firmó ese contrato que la convertía en actriz, un año desde que empezó su relación con Lana, la morena que aun tenía su mano entrelazada, animándola y apagando su nerviosismo lentamente.

Con una sonrisa, la joven comenzó a recordar momentos de ese año vivido con tanta intensidad. Entre el rodaje y su relación con la morena que cada día que pasaba se hacía más seria y real, sus primeras discusiones, los ataques de histeria y celos, sus primeras reconciliaciones, tan dulces y tiernas. Como poco a poco aprendieron a ver los defectos en la otra ya que los primeros día vivían en una burbuja de falsa perfección, aprendieron a entenderse, a dejarse su espacio y no agobiarse, a apoyarse la una en la otra cuando los días se volvían grises… En ese tiempo lana consiguió por fin a alguien a quien llamar mejor amiga, su relación con Luci derivó de fan loca a amiga y, poco a poco, la actriz se fue abriendo a ella volviéndola su confidente, cada vez que no entendía a Jennifer o se peleaba con ella era a Luci a quien acudía buscando consejo y la joven morena se volvió una persona muy importante para la actriz, una buena amiga. Lucia trataba a Lana de igual modo, cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien o simplemente tomar un café para romper la rutina era a la joven actriz a quien acudía, así fue como Lana fue la primera en enterarse de que Luci estaba pensando en pedirle a Diana que se casara con ella, aunque tenía miedo de que la rubia saliese huyendo despavorida en cuanto viese la alianza que había comprado… Lo que ambas no sabían era que en ese mismo instante, Diana y Jen tenían una conversación similar donde era Diana la que expresaba ese miedo en voz alta, quería dar el paso, convertir a Luci en su esposa pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría la morena. El resultado fue que en menos de un mes desde que se dio esa conversación, ambas acudían con una sonrisa a ver a sus amigas darse el sí quiero, la primera boda del grupo era un auténtico motivo de celebración.

Recordando con una sonrisa en el rostro el momento en el que sus amigas salieron convertidas en esposas y Anto se metió en líos por tirar demasiado arroz frente al ayuntamiento, era un hermoso recuerdo que le quedó grabado, estaban creciendo, madurando y convirtiéndose en adultas a pesar de llevar aun un niño en su interior.

Su mente, bailaba de un recuerdo a otro intentando no perder la cordura por los nervios, de la boda pasó al fin de semana en California donde conoció a la madre de Lana y a prácticamente toda la familia de la morena, ya que Dolores, su suegra, demasiado emocionada al ver que lana había sentado la cabeza y estaba feliz con una mujer, lo celebró por todo lo alto con una barbacoa con demasiada gente en la que, al final, se lo acabó pasando como los indios… Ella también quiso presentarse con Lana en Nueva York para que esta conociera a sus padres, mas la llamada que hizo para avisarles de que iría fue cortada, el mensaje era claro, hacía años que la relación con su familia estaba muriendo y no por tener una novia famosa iba a resucitar… Sus padres habían renegado de ella en cuanto salió del armario y por mucho tiempo que pasara no superaban ese hecho.

Cuando Lana intentó consolarla ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y, con una sonrisa triste, le aseguró que ella ya conocía a su familia pues esta eran las chicas.

Perdida en sus divagaciones y recuerdos sobre el último año vivido, tan intenso, caótico y sorprendentemente feliz, la limusina se paró frente al teatro donde las cámaras esperaban para inmortalizar el momento en el que las estrellas hicieran aparición. Lana apretó su mano con confianza y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-"¿Estás lista?"

 **-Siempre estaré lista para el circo, nací payasa amor**

-"Te quiero mi payasa… ¿Vamos?"

- **¿Cómo acordamos?**

-"Como acordamos"

Lana fue la primera en salir, recibiendo los gritos y ovaciones de todos los presentes y mil flashes de las cámaras que la atraparon siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Jennifer salió, los flashes la cegaron unos instantes al no cesar sus disparos mas se sintió tranquila y sonrió abiertamente cuando notó la mano de Lana apretando la suya con amor.

Caminando hacia la entrada del cine donde se proyectaría **Breaking chains** las preguntas de los periodistas resonaban como un estruendo, hasta que uno consiguió captar la atención de Lana después de varios minutos gritando como un poseído.

- **Entonces Lana por favor cuéntanos ¿Es cierto que Jennifer y tú sois más que compañeras de reparto?**

Ambas mujeres se miraron con una sonrisa, no iban a dejarlas nunca tranquilas hasta tener la exclusiva así que habían decidido dársela cuanto antes. Justo en la puerta del cine, Lana juntó sus labios con los de Jen, robándole un beso apasionado que fue inmortalizado por todas las cámaras ahí presentes, entrando al cine sin más, sabiendo que al día siguiente estarían en portada de todas las revistas.

Una vez dentro del recinto, fueron al palco privado donde esperaban que las chicas ya estuvieran sentadas, ellas habían ido al cine antes de la locura mediática y habían sido acomodadas ya que sus nombres estaban en la lista vip proporcionada por Lana.

Una vez en el palco, las chicas se levantaron a saludar a sus amigas y estrellas de la película, visiblemente emocionadas ya que Jennifer ahora era actriz como siempre había soñado. Cuando volvieron a sentarse Lana se fijó en que ninguna había comprado palomitas, hecho que le pareció un tanto curioso ya que había ido con ellas al cine varias veces y estas no podían faltar.

(Lana): **Chicas ¿No queréis palomitas?**

(Anto): **Si, claro que sí pero aprecio mi vida**

(Diana): **Y yo aprecio mi matrimonio**

(Luci): **Me he gastado mucho dinero en un peinado acorde a la ocasión las tengo amenazadas de muerte y divorcio**

Una carcajada general se extendió entre todas mientras se apagaban las luces y los créditos iniciales empezaban a salir, cuando se vio el nombre de Jennifer Morrison todas miraron a su amiga con una sonrisa, antes de posar nuevamente los ojos en la pantalla y no volverlos a separar, atrapadas completamente desde la primera escena hasta el final.

Cuando la película termino, no se podía oír una mosca en el lugar, Jennifer y Lana se miraban orgullosas ya que habían hecho un buen trabajo, en la sala los críticos, periodistas así como todo el equipo técnico aplaudían por un trabajo bien hecho mientras ellas, el palco, esperaban la reacción de sus amigas que estaba tardando en llegar mas cuando lo hizo fue como una explosión de emociones diversas de las que solo sacaron una conclusión, les había gustado en exceso.

Anto no dejaba de decir que GayMo vestida de militar tenía su morbo mientras Diana la mandaba callar diciendo que esa obra maestra no podía ser ensuciada con sus palabras, Luci se secaba las lágrimas emocionada al igual que Gen y todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que habían visto una obra maestra del séptimo arte.

Tras unos cuantos comentarios, Lana les aseguró que se verían en cada de Diana y Luci pero ellas debían atender a la prensa, contestar algunas preguntas y pasar por el apartamento a cambiarse, por lo que el grupo se marchó dejándolas solas con sus quehaceres como estrellas de la película.

Tras varias entrevistas por separado, juntas y con Amelia, la directora, finalmente pudieron marcharse y la limusina se las llevó al apartamento de la morena donde no tardaron en cambiarse el atuendo y ponerse más cómodas, sirviéndose una copa de vino antes de marcharse para reunirse con el resto de las chicas.

El apartamento de Lana no era nada del otro mundo, sencillo y decorado con muy buen gusto, mas tenía una terraza inmensa desde donde podían ver las estrellas, ese lugar era el favorito de ambas y ahí se dirigieron para beber su licor, brindando por un trabajo bien hecho y el inicio de la carrera de Jennifer Morrison.

Mirando las estrellas en silencio, bebiendo de vez en cuando de su copa, de pronto Jen notó como Lana la abrazaba por la espalda y besaba su hombro con cariño.

-"¿Recuerdas el fin de semana en casa de mi madre?"

 **-Claro María, lo pasamos genial ese fin de semana, tu madre es encantadora**

-"Mientras jugabas en la piscina de pelotas con los niños, mi madre me dijo algo que hasta esta noche no entendí"

 **-¿Qué te dijo?**

-"Que tú eres una de esas cosas que pasan solo una vez en la vida, ya sabes, como ese tren que no puedes perder porque si lo haces lo pierdes todo…"

- **Es hermoso…**

-"Llevábamos poco juntas, no entendí qué quiso decir con sus palabras mas ella sabía que comprendería algún día y me dio algo para este momento"

 **-¿Qué te dio amor?**

Lana tomó su mano y con suavidad se colocó frente a ella mirándola a los ojos, su otra mano bailaba dentro del bolsillo del pantalón hasta que, con un suspiro, sacó una pequeña alianza dejando a Jennifer con la boca seca en un segundo.

-"Era de mi abuela, mi madre me la dio para que no deje escapar este tren… no sé que nos deparará el futuro, solo sé que lo quiero todo contigo, ¿Te casa conmigo Jennifer Morrison?"

No sabía que contestar, se puso nerviosa, mucho más que con la premiere o los periodistas, los ojos oscuros de Lana clavados en ella, ansiando una respuesta que no llegaba a sus labios… Se había quedado literalmente sin palabras por lo que, tomó de la cintura a su chica, a la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada y unió sus labios de forma eufórica y sedienta, respondiendo a su pregunta entregándole su vida en un beso.

Al cabo de unos instantes se separaron buscando aire para sus pulmones, con el corazón agitado y los ojos brillando de vida.

-"¿Eso es un sí?"

 **-Eso es un te amo Lana María Parrilla y por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath y sus biblias rw, a mi tatita Vero porque la quiero, a mi princesita GEN porque ayer la olvidé y NO me lo perdono, a Alex porque quiere ser fotógrafa sexual de mi boda, a Bego porque siempre intenta ponerme el freno, a mi sonrojada favorita porque es hermosa y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 23 RECONOCIMIENTO**

Sus labios chocaron con fuerza, sedientos, en un beso cargado de furia y anhelos, un beso que marcaba el principio de un pacto aun no escrito, la decisión de firmar su unión como una sola para siempre, pasara lo que pasara, a pesar de los baches y las curvas del camino.

La copa de vino que llevaba en las manos termino en el suelo hecha añicos a pesar de que ninguna de las dos le dio importancia, luchando furiosas por alcanzar el último rincón de la otra, con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas como la lava de un volcán.

Jennifer podía sentir la alianza que Lana había deslizado en su dedo como señal inequívoca de un destino ya pactado y escrito, amaba a esa mujer de ojos oscuros, de piel ambarina y cabellos negros, sedosos y perfectos, amaba sus celos irracionales, su sangre latina, cada detalle de ella, ya fuese una virtud o un defecto. Había aprendido a conocerla, lentamente, durante el arduo camino de su relación, a convivir con su fama, con los fotógrafos que la perseguían, con sus dudas, sus miedos de madrugada mientras Lana aprendió a ser paciente con su alma de niña, a no enfadarse cuando Jen se enfrascaba en algún videojuego y no le prestaba la más mínima atención, o cuando hacía pucheros por tonterías.

No había dudas, ni miedos, en ese momento no tenían cabida, solo la certeza de que no había marcha atrás y ambas deseaban dar ese salto al vacío, al futuro con un mismo apellido, a compartir legalmente su día a día, amanecer juntas, compartir la rutina, un paso más en la escalera de la vida que querían dar de la mano.

En ese momento se olvidaron de que las chicas seguramente las estaban esperando, solo existían ellas y su reciente compromiso sellado, Jennifer tomó en brazos a su prometida entre risas y pataletas mientras Lana intentaba soltarse sin conseguirlo. Besando sus labios una vez más, con ternura y cariño, Jen entró al apartamento con una idea fija, marcar la piel de su amada como suya, para toda la eternidad. Sus pasos seguros la guiaron a la habitación donde deposito a Lana lentamente en el suelo. En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra, la morena se lanzó al cuello de su novia, besándolo y mordiéndolo mientras esta, entre gemidos y el calor naciendo en sus venas, deslizaba sus manos bajo la camisa de Lana, acariciando su piel con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo.

Sus ropas no tardaron en ser arrancadas, entre besos y mordiscos, entre caricias cada vez más traviesas, ambas sabían dónde tocar, dónde besar y acariciar para llevar a la otra al abismo, se conocían bien. Lana tomó la mano de Jen, besando con cariño el dedo anular donde descansaba la alianza, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos llenos de felicidad, para acto seguido tumbarla sobre la cama y escalar por su cuerpo, depositando besos aquí y allá, llegando a sus labios, sellándolos con pasión y ternura mientras sentía las yemas de os dedos de su Jen deslizándose por su espalda. El contacto de sus pieles, cálido y suave agitaba su aliento y encendía sus corazones que latían desbocados, una última mirada directa, choque de colores, oscuro y claro, ara sin necesidad de palabras volver a perderse en el cuerpo de Jennifer, encendiéndola, preparándola, bajando lentamente de su cuello a sus pechos, los mismos que la volvían loca, tan dulces, suaves, perfectos… Sus dientes se cerraron alrededor de la aureola rosada de Jen, arrancándole un grito, mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro pezón, endurecido por el deseo despierto tras sus atenciones, se entretuvo un buen rato, jugando a humedecer a su chica, antes de soltar sus pechos y seguir bajando por su vientre, plano y moldeado por el ejercicio físico, las manos de Jennifer se perdieron en sus cabellos oscuros, podía escucharla susurrando palabras tiernas entre gemidos, no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba sentirla por completo, su dulce sabor entre sus labios y, como si se tratara de un manjar exquisito, se lanzó a devorarla por completo, gimiendo al notar como las embestidas de su lengua provocaban que Jennifer se aferrase a sus cabellos con fuerza.

Con su lengua deslizándose por cada rincón, deteniéndose y jugando en ese punto que enloquecía a la rubia, recogiendo su excitación y empapando las sábanas, sus ojos negros se oscurecieron, tiñéndose de deseo, necesitaba más, necesitaba que Jennifer gritase su nombre… Introducir el primer dedo fue sencillo, su rubia estaba realmente húmeda por lo que, sin apartar su lengua introdujo un segundo dedo, embistiendo lentamente al principio, con fuerza más tarde, sabiendo que llevaría a su Jen al delirio.

Sus movimientos eran precisos, con un toque de improvisación, escuchando los gemidos de Jennifer y adaptándose a ellos, buscando darle el máximo placer, regalarle un momento maravilloso entre sus manos. No tardó en notar como la rubia aprisionaba sus dedos en su interior, sus gritos se volvían agudos, una de sus manos enredada en sus cabellos y la otra agarrando con fuerza las sábanas, de pronto su espalda se arqueó, entre alaridos y gritos dijo su nombre, tantas veces que no pudo contarlas mientras ese líquido caliente, prueba irrefutable de que su Jen había llegado al abismo, se deslizaba entre sus dedos provocándole una sonrisa.

Con furia busco los labios de Jennifer, su aliento agitado, su rostro perlado de sudor, besó a su chica regalándole su propia esencia sin salir de ella, sintiendo como su interior palpitaba recuperándose lentamente de los estragos de su orgasmo, la besó, bebiendo sus gemidos, uniendo sus cuerpos, la besó para decirle una vez más sin palabras que la amaba.

Poco a poco sacó sus dedos, impregnados de su esencia, dejándose caer sobre ella, dejando que acariciase su espalda, que enredase sus cabellos, escuchando su corazón volver a un ritmo normal, escuchando su voz entre susurros diciéndole que la amaba, como un dulce ronroneo que termino por adormecerla, serena y tranquila, en los brazos de la mujer que amaba y que pronto sería su esposa, se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios y la cálida piel de Jen haciéndose le almohada.

Sin despertar a su chica, Jennifer cogió su teléfono y le escribió a Diana que se había dormido así que no debían esperarlas, su amiga le respondió que era comprensible ya que habían trabajado mucho y que ya se verían otro día. Con ese asunto arreglado, Jen sonrió, acurrucándose para que su cuerpo encajara con el de Lana y poco a poco también se fue quedando dormida.

Iban pasando los días y la noticia de que eran una pareja ya había corrido en todo el mundo, todas las revistas tenían en portada el beso de la premiere, era un bombazo que no podían dejar escapar. Por otro lado, cuando las chicas se enteraron de su reciente compromiso, montaron una auténtica fiesta en la que no pudo faltar Anto con sus juegos de rol o las sesiones de cine. Todas se mostraron realmente felices de saber que Jennifer iba sentar la cabeza y que sería la esposa de Lana, la actriz se había ganado un hecho merecido en el grupo y la apreciaban muchísimo, no por su fama sino porque desde el principio había demostrado amar a Jen y la había hecho feliz.

En medio de su burbuja de completa felicidad, Lana se reunió con Amelia, la directora de **Breaking Chains** ya que habían recibido la noticia de que la película tenía varias nominaciones a los Oscars.

Cuando entró en el despacho de Amelia, esta se levantó a saludarla con un profundo abrazo, se habían vuelto bastante cercanas durante el rodaje. Lana tomó asiento con una sonrisa mientras la directora hacía lo mismo.

-"Así que… ¿Los Oscars? Estarás feliz"

- **La verdad es que sí, no sabía que había recibido tantas nominaciones, mejor banda sonora, mejor guión original, mejor película independiente, mejor maquillaje y mejor actriz**

-"¿Mejor actriz?"

 **-Sí, de eso quería hablarte, tanto tú como Jennifer estáis nominadas, competís por la estatuilla de reconocimiento por vuestro trabajo**

-"Su primer trabajo y una nominación, se va a desmayar cuando se entere"

 **-Tu ganaste tu primera estatuilla con solo 16, Un camino de piedras, peliculón**

-"Es cierto, me di a conocer, me alegro de que Jen haya sido nominada, lo merece con creces"

Se miraron unos instantes y se sonrieron cómplices sin romper el silencio que se instauró entre ellas, hasta que Amelia, encendiendo un cigarrillo se atrevió a indagar.

- **Entonces ¿Son ciertos los rumores?**

-"¿Qué rumores? Sabes desde el principio que Jen y yo estamos juntas"

 **-Me refiero a los rumores de boda, dicen que Jennifer lleva una alianza ¿Se lo pediste tú?**

La sonrisa idiota que Lana dibujó en su rostro fue suficiente respuesta, por lo que Amelia negó con la cabeza riendo, mientras daba una nueva calada a su cigarrillo.

 **-Vaya par de locas estais hechas, bombazo tras bombazo, dejaréis a la prensa sin exclusivas a este paso… En fin, me alegro, yo no me casaría, no tan pronto, en realidad creo que nunca. Pero me alegro por vosotras… ¿Estoy invitada?**

-"Claro que sí, es algo reciente, aun estamos ultimando detalles pero nos casaremos después de la ceremonia de los Oscars, eso seguro"

 **-Me alegro pues, acuérdate de decírselo a Andrea, se enfadará mucho si no dejas que ella te maquille ese día**

-"Lo tenía presente, pero gracias por recordármelo"

Una carcajada cómplice resonó en el lugar, mientras Lana se levantaba, abrazando una vez más a su amiga y marchándose, quedando que volverían a verse pronto. De camino a su casa la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, Jennifer tenía que ganar, era mejor de lo que creía y un reconocimiento así podría devolverle todo el autoestima que la vida se encargó de arrebatarle, estaba convencida, Jen ganaría ese Oscar.


	24. Chapter 24

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath porque es fan de Lauranto, a mi tatita Vero porque es un cielo, a mi princesita Gen porque es la niña de mis ojos, a Alex porque la echo de menos, a Bego porque siempre seré su idiota, a mi hermosa sonrosada y sus sonrisas y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 24 GRACIAS A TI**

-"Por última vez Jennifer Morrison no pienso casarme en Hogwarts vestida de Harry Potter"

- **¿Por qué no? Tenemos el dinero suficiente para casarnos como queramos, y Hogwarts es genial**

-"Porque no, no está abierto a discusión, te quiero pero me niego a que el mejor día de mi vida sea disfrazada de mago adolescente"

- **Pues te quedaría genial la túnica de mago, y casarnos en un castillo sería épico no lo niegues**

-"No quiero una boda épica Jen, quiero que sea sencilla, familiar, quiero ir vestida de blanco como una novia normal… No quiero casarme disfrazada de Harry Potter me niego"

- **Aguafiestas**

Lana suspiró por enésima vez, perdiendo la paciencia con su chica que, al otro lado de la puerta, estaba terminando de arreglarse para la gala de los Oscars. Ella ya hacía rato que se había vestido y maquillado por lo que le tocaba esperar a que Jennifer estuviera lista, mientras mantenía esa pequeña discusión completamente absurda e infantil sobre su enlace.

Suspirando una vez más, entre nerviosa y excitada por la ceremonia de dichos premios, se miró al espejo con una sonrisa ya que estaba deslumbrante. Había escogido un vestido blanco, ceñido a sus curvas perfecto para resaltar el moreno de su piel y sus cabellos, zapatos de tacón a juego con su atuendo y un peinado diferente, sus cabellos rizados de forma artificial cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, sus labios teñidos de rojo intenso y la sombra oscura realzando su mirada le devolvían la imagen desde ese espejo.

De pronto, tras ella, apareció Jen ya lista provocándole una sonrisa, su chica había decidido llevar un smoking más masculino que le sentaba como un guante, corbata blanca a juego con su vestido, cabellos sueltos y rebeldes cayendo sobre su espalda y una ligera capa de maquillaje, apenas perceptible adornando sus rasgos. Lana se giró quedando frente a ella cara a cara con una sonrisa mientras Jennifer se miraba suspirando.

- **¿Crees que es muy atrevido? ¿Ir vestida de hombre?**

-"Tú deseabas ir así amor, a mi me parece que estás bellísima"

- **Mis padres no se pierden la gala de los Oscar, ni un solo año, si tengo que subir a recoger la estatuilla quiero que me vean como soy, sin disfraz**

-"Lo sé amor, a mi me encantas, de verdad"

 **-¿Crees que puedo ganar? Competimos entre nosotras… Es un poco estresante**

-"Creo que nadie merece este premio más que tú Jen, has visto la película, estuviste deslumbrante"

 **-Tú también lo estuviste**

-"Gane quien gane hicimos un buen trabajo, es la primera vez que una producción independiente consigue tantas nominaciones, no le des más vueltas"

Con una sonrisa, Lana le dio a Jen el valor que necesitaba, tomando su mano automáticamente después y mirándola con amor mientras salían de la habitación del hotel hacia la limusina que ya las estaba esperando para llevarlas a la alfombra roja.

- **Entonces si no nos casamos en Hogwarts… ¿Podemos casarnos a bordo de la Villian? Seguro que nos prestan el decorado**

-"Jen eres insufrible…"

Su risa cristalina rompió la tensión del momento mientras ambas entraban a la limusina con una sonrisa y los nervios bailando en su vientre, pasara lo que pasara esa noche iba a ser especial y ambas lo sabían.

Ya en el teatro, las cámaras estaban por doquier, inmortalizando el momento en que las estrellas hacían aparición y, al descender del coche, los gritos y alaridos de los fans al verlas pintó en sus rostros una sonrisa. Tomadas de la mano posaron para las cámaras sin dejar de sonreír y mirarse de forma tierna y divertida, el público aclamaba por un beso que no se hizo esperar, provocando la euforia de todos los asistentes.

Jennifer estaba realmente emocionada, hacía relativamente poco que su rostro era reconocido y haber sido nominada por su primer trabajo la llenó de orgullo personal, no le importaba ganar, solo con la experiencia de haber asistido a dichos premios junto a Lana se daba por satisfecha. Seguía a su prometida, siempre de su mano a todas partes, mientras esta le presentaba a figuras míticas del cine. Su sonrisa no se desvanecía al igual que su timidez dando la mano a actrices y actores de renombre que la alababan por su trabajo en **Breaking chains.**

Cuando vieron a Amelia dejaron atrás las presentaciones y los saludos, dirigiéndose a sus asientos designados junto a la directora de la película. Tras un efusivo saludo se sentaron pues no faltaba mucho para que diera comienzo la ceremonia.

Esta empezó que el típico espectáculo cinematográfico que dejó a Jen completamente fascinada, sentía la mano de Lana enredada en la suya en todo momento por lo que se sentía bien feliz y con los pies anclados al suelo.

Tras el espectáculo salieron los presentadores y dio comienzo la gala, repartiendo premios y estatuillas por doquier, pequeños discursos cortos de agradecimiento de aquellos que resultaban ganadores, algunas risas y muchos aplausos de la multitud.

Amelia tuvo que levantarse varias veces ya que la favorita de la noche parecía ser **Breaking Chains** , que ya había recibido el Oscar al mejor guión, mejor director, mejor caracterización y mejor película independiente.

Cuando llegó el momento de anunciar el Oscar a la mejor actriz, la gran pantalla pasó unos instantes de cada una de las nominadas en la película por la cual recibieron la nominación, Lana apareció en ese instante de Breacking Chains en el que su personaje enseñaba a la general Swan a tocar el piano, estuvo brillante y todo el púbico aplaudió con ahínco, tras ella fue el turno de Jennifer, la gran revelación, por la misma película aunque la imagen que mostraron fue la misma de su inesperada audición, cuando apuntaba al personaje de Lana en la frente con la pistola descargada. Una vez más los aplausos invadieron el lugar seguido de los vitores, mientras el sobre con el nombre de la ganadora era entregado a los presentadores con gran ceremonia.

Lana y Jen se miraron sonriendo, apretando sus manos con cariño, era el momento de la verdad. Un redoble de tambor mientras el nombre era desvelado.

- **Y la ganadora al Oscar por mejor actriz es…** **Jennifer Morrison por Breaking Chains.**

El estruendo de los aplausos barrió el lugar mientras las cámaras y los focos se pasaban sobre ella que, estática y pálida, no se creía que acabaran de pronunciar su nombre.

Fue el abrazo eufórico de Lana el que le sacó de sus ensoñaciones, su chica gritaba de alegría saltando en su asiento sin poder contener su emoción.

Tras un beso apasionado y cargado de alegría, Jennifer se levantó, tímida mas decidida a recoger ese galardón sin terminas de creer que fuese ella la destinataria de dicho premio y no Lana.

Subió al escenario donde el presentador le dio la estatuilla y la enhorabuena, dejándola sola en el micrófono sin saber muy bien qué decir exactamente, emocionada y con lágrimas de felicidad bañando sus mejillas.

Miró a Lana una vez más, su prometida sonreía y aplaudía con fuerza, en sus ojos solo se podía leer el amor profundo que le tenía, lo orgullosa que estaba de ella, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa imposible de borrar.

Cuando los aplausos se fueron apagando, supo que esperaban un pequeño discurso por su parte y no sabía muy bien qué decir, miró a Lana una vez más y suspiró, delante de ese micrófono mientras empezaba a sentirse pequeña e insignificante, con tantas miradas clavadas sobre ella, mas de entre todas destacaba los ojos oscuros de su chica y por ella las palabras nacieron en su labios sin detenerse a meditarlas.

- **La verdad es que no sé muy bien que decir, desde que supo que estaba nominada junto a Lana di por hecho que ella ganaría, al fin y al cabo es la mejor actriz del mundo y yo solo una muchacha con suerte.**

 **Supongo que debo dar las gracias a todos los que han hecho esto posible, a Amelia y su increíble trabajo dirigiendo la película, su paciencia conmigo, su confianza, a todos aquellos que creyeron en mi desde el principio, mis amigas incondicionales, Diana, Luci, Anto, Gen, Sol, Alex y Fran, sin ellos yo no estaría dónde estoy…**

 **Pero la persona que más se merece mi gratitud es la misma que tiene mi amor incondicional, sin ella yo no estaría aquí, recogiendo este premio, es la mujer que ve en mi a aquella con la que compartir su vida, es a la que molesto y saco de quicio mas siempre me regala su sonrisa, la mujer que amo, por ella…**

Sus ojos acuosos se quedaron fijos en su morena, esta estaba llorando emocionada con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes hinchando el corazón de Jennifer de orgullo y alegría.

- **Por ti, Lana María Parrilla.**

Con el estruendo de los aplausos en sus oídos, bajó corriendo del escenario, con prisa mientras Lana, que adivinaba sus intenciones, se levantó de su asiento saliendo a su encuentro, ambas comenzaron a correr hasta encontrarse y fundirse en un beso apasionado, provocando la risa y los aplausos de los asistentes durante unos instantes.

Tras unos instantes, cortaron el dulce contacto, ajenas al paso del tiempo, abrazadas y mirándose a los ojos con las mejillas empapadas y una sonrisa en los labios.

Jennifer recogió las lágrimas de Lana con sus dedos, lágrimas cargadas de amor y sueños por cumplir, mientras depositaba un nuevo beso, casto y dulce, sobre sus labios.

- **Gracias a ti soy, todo es gracias a ti, cumpliste mis sueños, me has dado la vida María**

-"Te equivocas Jen, no es gracias a mí sino a tu talento, y si alguien ha de estar agradecida soy yo, tú cumpliste mi sueño, me amaste a mí, a María, no mi fama y mi dinero"

- **Y ahora, aunque no sea en Hogwarts o en la Villian, pronto tu y yo seremos esposas amor**

Una sonrisa nació en los labios de su Lana, mientras de la mano tomaban asiento una vez más para ver el fin de esa gala, unidas, felices, de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían… Sabían que su beso sería lo más comentado las siguientes semanas y no les importó, lo único que importaba en esos instantes eran ellas dos, cumpliendo sueños, alcanzando metas, viviendo ilusiones… Sus sonrisas no se desvanecían, ambas con el mismo pensamiento, pronto, muy pronto sería el día de su boda.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se pertenecen a sí misma y no a una servidora, más me gustaría.**

 **Este fic de temática morrilla está escrito solo para disfrute de los lectores y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath y sus chistes de Avon, a mi tatita Vero porque es mi niña, a mi princesita Gen por ser mi apoyo incondicional, a mi Alex porque está ocupada pero siempre me saluda, a mi princesa sonrosada porque es hermosa, a Bego porque se ríe de mi nevera y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 25 UNA HISTORIA MÁS**

Lana recorrió con la mirada su salón, mientras se retorcía las manos entre nerviosa y completamente excitada, estaba todo listo, en cuanto llegaran las chicas, para su despedida de soltera. Jennifer pasaría la noche con Anto y Diana, juntas las tres para despedir la soltería de su rubia a lo grande, aunque ese hecho la llenaba de pavor ya que eran un auténtico peligro y lo sabía.

Intentando apartar la imagen de su Jen entre rejas por haber cometido alguna estupidez, el timbre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y una sonrisa nació en sus labios, al día siguiente sería oficialmente la esposa de Jennifer y esa noche quería disfrutarla.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y automáticamente, Luci, Gen y Alex entraron a su hogar, cargando paquetes y dibujando en su rostro una pícara sonrisa, iba a ser una noche divertida, estaba segura de ello.

Tras abrazar a sus amigas, Luci le tomó del hombro con cariño. La morena había aprendido a leer en el rostro de Lana sus preocupaciones y miedos, por lo que con una carcajada, decidió tranquilizarla pues había conseguido sonsacarle a Diana qué tenían planeado para esa noche.

(Luci): **Tranquila Lana, nosotras lo pasaremos mejor que ellas**

(Lana): **¿Cómo estás tan segura? Yo no me fio ni un pelo de dejar a Jen sola con Diana y Anto, en la despedida de Diana por poco acaban en las Vegas**

(Luci): **Y con una resaca asesina… Por eso aprendieron la lección, van a quedarse en casa jugando a videojuegos, Diana llenó la nevera de golosinas y cerveza**

Con una sonrisa de alivio, Lana siguió a su amiga hasta el salón donde el resto de chicas ya estaban sentadas y se habían servido las bebidas, en el ambiente se respiraba familiaridad y confianza por lo que Lana se relajó de inmediato, al fin y al cabo la idea de la despedida fue de Luci y Jennifer la obligó a aceptarla, no podía casarse sin la fiesta previa, no podía faltar ninguno de los pasos. A regañadientes se comprometió con su amiga sabiendo que Jen se moría por tener su propia fiesta, la expectativa de pasar toda la noche sin saber nada de ella hasta la mañana siguiente en el ayuntamiento le pareció devastadora aunque intentó disfrutar del intento de sus amigas por hacerla reír despreocupadamente.

Cuando ya se habían tomado un par de copas, comentando banalidades de la boda, empezaron a abrir los paquetes de regalo sacando una cantidad de juguetitos y conjuntos eróticos que consiguieron cubrir el rostro de Lana del rojo más intenso posible mientras reía a carcajadas sin dejar de imaginar qué uso iba a darles, tiñéndose de escarlata una vez más y bebiendo de su copa para apagar el ardor de su vientre y la vergüenza.

La música sonaba, ellas bebían y bailaban, pasó por la mente de Luci contratar a una streeper pero sabía que Lana la mataría si lo hacía por lo que se conformaron con ser ellas sin más, disfrutando de esa noche y acompañando a su amiga que al día siguiente se daría el sí quiero.

La fiesta se alargó varias horas, el alcohol corría por sus venas al igual que las mil anécdotas que contar, cómo se conocieron, el incidente del chupito que Luci había tomado de sus pechos, como con el tiempo habían forjado los lazos de una fuerte amistad… Mas llegó el momento en el que la música se volvió lejana, sonaba de forma tenue dándole un toque suave al ambiente, Luci se había dormido en el sillón y Alex dormitaba sobre el sofá, Lana estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la pared, mirando sin ver el desastre de papeles y vasos que había en su salón, pensando en Jennifer con una sonrisa, cuando de pronto volvió a la realidad al notar como Gen se sentaba a su lado. Se sonrieron unos instantes antes de que la muchacha rompiera el silencio.

(Gen): **¿Estás muy borracha?**

(Lana): **Hace un rato si lo estaba, este matarratas sube mucho pero ahora se me ha pasado, estoy bien ¿Y tú?**

(Gen): **Yo no me emborraché, solo tomé una copa o dos, no me gusta perder el control de mis actos, aunque estemos entre amigas**

(Lana): ¿ **Piensas en Anto?… espero que se hayan quedado en casa, no me gustaría pasar el día de mi boda buscando a mí prometida en todas las comisarías de Boston**

(Gen): **Se han quedado en casa, Anto llevaba semanas preparando un nuevo juego para esta noche y Diana compró el nuevo GTA, no habrán querido moverse te lo aseguro… Y sí, pienso en ella constantemente, las chicas piensan que somos unas empalagosas azucaradas pero es porque no la conocen como yo, es cierto que siempre me busca, busca mi contacto y no le gusta separarse de mí, pero para alguien que solo recuerda soledad tener amor significa un mundo, para Anto yo soy su mundo y a mí no me gusta dejarla caer**

(Lana): **Lo entiendo, en fin yo estaba sola hasta que conocí a Jennifer**

(Gen): **Se parece pero no es lo mismo, ¿Sabes que Jen y Diana la odiaban en el instituto? Anto siempre se metía con ellas, a Jennifer la encerró en las taquillas más de una vez, era una persona odiosa, cuando la conocí eso pensé, es odiosa y no la quiero cerca de mí… Me bastó una semana para darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, de quién era ella realmente, de por qué se comportaba como una estúpida… Una semana después de jurar que no quería saber nada de ella supe que estaba completamente enamorada**

(Lana): **para Jennifer ellas son sus hermanas, su familia**

(Gen): **Todas lo somos, una gran familia, siento haberte dado el sermón, Anto quería pasar la noche con Jen y no dejo de preguntarme si estará bien, como tú con Jennifer**

(Lana): **No me has dado el sermón, quizás para el resto sois azúcar y diabetes pero yo os encuentro adorables**

(Gen): **Encontré algo el otro día, llevo un tiempo pensando en que debo dártelo pero me da miedo que Anto se enfade, ella escribe y no quiere mostrar lo que escribe porque se infravalora, dice que no es buena. Yo la leí y me pareció brillante**

(Lana): **¿Y porqué ibas a dármelo a mí?**

(Gen): **Porque es un guión de cine y pensé que si te gustaba podías sacarlo adelante, demostrarle que ella es buena, que salga de esa burbuja de autocompasión en la que esta metida**

(Lana): **Después de la boda enséñamelo, lo leeré. No dudo que sea brillante, esa cabecita que tiene para inventarse historias no la tiene cualquiera**

Con una nueva sonrisa cómplice tras haber compartido confidencias, guardaron silencio hasta que los párpados comenzaron a pesar, era el momento de irse a dormir o al día siguiente no habría boda que celebrar.

Con el sol entrando por la ventana, los gritos eufóricos de Luci la despertaron y de un salto salió de la cama, completamente feliz y excitada, amanecía y era el mejor día de su vida, el día que se uniría a Jen para siempre.

Con ayuda de sus amigas se puso su vestido, sonriendo, llena de felicidad, entre todas le arreglaron los cabellos, esperando a Andrea, la maquilladora. Esta no tardó en venir y le aplicó el maquillaje perfecto para la ocasión, estaba completamente deslumbrante. Sabía que Jennifer llevaría traje oscuro y con una sonrisa, la idea que llevaba rumiando desde hacía días le pareció una genialidad, quería ver la cara de felicidad de Jennifer por su sorpresa.

Sin gran dificultad sacó de su armario una caja y se la dio a Luci, ya que esa debía marcharse a su casa a recoger a Diana y a Jen.

(Lana): **Dile a Jen que se ponga esto con el traje, le gustará**

(Luci): **Está bien, nos vemos en el ayuntamiento**

Al ver desaparecer a su amiga se echó a reír solo de imaginar la cara de Jen cuando viese su regalo.

Al entrar en su casa, Luci se encontró con el salón invadido de palomitas por todas partes, latas de cerveza y a Anto durmiendo en el sofá, despertándola de un certero empujón que la envió al suelo.

(Luci): **Arriba ya, que Jennifer debe prepararse… Por cierto vas a limpiar tú el apartamento**

(Anto): **Sí jefa, aunque fue Diana no yo, lo juro**

Negando con la cabeza, despertó a su mujer con una pequeña regañina asegurándole que no la podía dejar sola y a Jennifer, que nada más abrir los ojos saltó de la cama con los nervios a flor de piel.

Con ayuda de sus amigas se despertó por completo y se puso el traje, anudando la corbata y adecentando sus cabellos. En ese momento Luci recordó el paquete que lana le había entregado y se lo dio a Jennifer que la miró extrañada.

(Luci): **Lana me dio esto, dijo que te lo pusieras con el traje, no sé que es pero parecía importante**

(Jen): **Será la tontería esa del algo prestado…**

Encogiéndose de hombros, abrió la caja dibujando en su rostro la más profunda sorpresa al descubrir que contenía esta.

Con una emoción desmedida y la alegría recorriendo su cuerpo como la adrenalina, sacó con cuidado la mismísima capa de la asesina de la rosa, la que llevó Lana en Toletum, o al menos una copia exacta de esta, colocándola sobre el traje y mirándose al espejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, provocando la envidia de Diana y Anto que también querían probársela.

No iba a casarse en Hogwarts ni en la Villian pero iba a casarse como la asesina de la rosa, ese regalo que su María le había hecho no lo olvidaría jamás.

Con prisa corrieron al ayuntamiento ya que se habían enredado más de la cuenta y legaban tarde, una vez ahí, Jennifer esperó a lana como habían acordado, la ceremonia se iba a dar en privado, solo Diana tenía autorización para hacer fotos, no había cámaras ni periodistas, solo serían ellas dos y sus seres queridos dándose el sí quiero.

Cuando por fin vio a Lana, del brazo de su madre, una sonrisa nació en su rostro y fue correspondida por la morena, esta la miraba llena de amor, impaciente por llegar a sus brazos. Ya frente al alcalde que iba a unirlas, se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa y los nervios bailando en el estómago. Risa nerviosa que escapaba de sus labios mientras pronunciaron con solemnidad sus votos, mientras colocaron suavemente las alianzas en su lugar, mientras sellaban con un beso esa unión ante todos sus amigos y familiares.

(Lana): **Sabía que te quedaría genial la capa ¿te ha gustado la sorpresa?**

(Jennifer): **¿Bromeas? Me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra**

(Lana): **¿Solo por la capa?**

(Jennifer): **Y por el hecho de que ahora eres oficialmente mi esposa María**

Una sonrisa cómplice, lágrimas de felicidad descendiendo por sus mejillas y un nuevo beso, sediento y cargado de promesas, para salir de la mano de ese lugar como esposas, para empezar su nueva historia…

Tal y como había prometido, algunas semanas después de la boda, Lana se reunió con Gen a tomar un café y esta le entregó el escrito de su chica.

(Lana): **Tras las huellas de tu nombre, por Antonella Scott**

(Gen): **Léelo y me dices qué te parece…**

Lana asintió y terminó el café, charlando de todo y nada con su amiga hasta que tuvo que marcharse. Una vez en su casa, esperando a Jennifer pues esta se había ido a la bolera con Diana, se acomodó en el sofá y empezó a leer el escrito que gen le había dado, quedando atrapada de inmediato, enamorada de cada matiz de esa historia de pequeñas casualidades que te conducen a la felicidad.

Al terminarlo cogió el teléfono, al igual que al leer Breacking Chains tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de rodar esa película, leyendo esa nueva historia sintió lo mismo y solo conocía a una persona tan osada como para rodar un guión amateur. Tras varios tonos la voz de Amelia Benett sonó nítida al otro lado del aparato.

(Amelia): **¿Lana? Que gusto saber de ti mujer, ¿Cómo va la vida de casada?**

(Lana): **Muy bien, en una nube… Pero escucha tengo en mis manos un guión de alguien completamente desconocido, un guión brillante, quiero enseñártelo, quiero que rodemos esta película…**

(Amelia): **Me fio de tu criterio, ¿Nos vemos mañana y me lo enseñas?**

(Lana): **Se llama Tras las huellas de tu nombre, mañana te lo llevo**

(Amelia): **Buscaré productores interesados, con el presupuesto adecuado la rodaremos sin problemas**

(Lana): **Yo la puedo producir, lo sabes de sobra, Jennifer y yo seremos las protagonistas, tú solo tienes que dirigirnos, si lo deseas**

(Amelia): **Eso está hecho, mañana te veo**

Tras colgar esa llamada, se estiró satisfecha sobre el sillón, analizando su vida y todo lo que había cambiado en esta desde que aburrida entró a un foro de internet.

Paso de la soledad absoluta a encontrar a la mujer de su vida, encontrar amigas, formar una familia con su Jen, la misma mujer que había descolocado su mundo, que saltó al estrellato a su lado, reconocida y alabada por su trabajo, la niña que adoraba los videojuegos y las naves espaciales, la que al mirarla le demostraba que ella era lo más preciado del mundo.

Una sonria surcó su rostro, pronto rodarían una nueva historia, una hermosa historia escrita por una de sus mejores amigas, se sentía feliz analizando los pasos que la llevaron a ese momento, el fin de una etapa, el fin de una historia, una historia más entre cientos.

 **FIN**


End file.
